


Hiraeth

by Mynamewasrin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamewasrin/pseuds/Mynamewasrin
Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Hawk Moth and Chat Noir leaving. Ladybug's been Kidnapped and there's only three people that could possibly save her, but they were all powerless without their miraculous and the one hasn't been seen in three years.This was originally titled as 'Kidnapped' but I changed the title to 'Hiraeth.' I will begin to edit the old chapters, but I will also continue to update new chapters!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	1. A Starry Night Sky

**Hello!! So, I just wanted to write this to let anyone that has already read my story to know that I have finally updated and edited this chapter! If you plan on reading this and you notice some mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out! I'll fix them while I work my way through editing!**

She sat at the top of the Eifel tower and stared at the clear night sky. She looked up at all of the stars and looked for the constellations. Eventually, she would watch as the moon slowly moved through the dark sky. 

She took a deep breath as unwanted memories began to resurface in her mind. Her emotions always got the best of her and she felt tears that would threaten to run down her cheeks. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, but the tears that continued to threaten her finally escaped. They flowed down her slightly pink cheeks like a river and they wouldn't stop.

She didn't understand how she could feel this way. She's living a life that people can only dream of. She was at the top of her class in high school, She had great friends that cared for her, She had a loving boyfriend that gave her all of his love and attention, She had a bright future ahead of her and a well paying job.

So, why does she still dwell on the past? Why would she care for someone that up and left without explaining why? 

She clenched her fist and looked over the bright beautiful city. Wondering if he was dwelling on the same thing she was.

"Ladybug?" She heard a voice ask from behind her and she looked over to see Chat Noir as he sat down next to her, "Why are you here all alone?"

She quickly wiped away the tears so Chat wouldn't realize she had been crying, "Oh, I just needed some fresh air." She smiled as she turned to face him.

Chat's hair was red and pulled back into a bun. He was a few inches taller than her, but he wasn't as tall as the old Chat was. He also had a completely different look on his suit than the old Chat did, "Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded her head as she found the constellation Libra, "I'm okay, just thinking of past events."

He looked up at the sky as well, wondering if she was looking for the constellations. He had a feeling that the reason why she needed to clear her mind was because the anniversary was coming up. 

It's been three years since Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated Hawk Moth. It was an awful battle that almost lead to the death of her. In the end, he was defeated and placed in prison and right after the old Chat Noir had returned his miraculous to Ladybug. 

Chat looked over at her and noticed the small tear that slid down her cheek. He tensed up as he tried to think of something to comfort her, "He probably had a personal reason why he left, and you know that we can't reveal any personal information to each other." He placed his hand on her back as he slowly rubbed his hand against her back in a small circular motion.

She took a deep breath as she tried to wipe away the tears again, "I know, and I'm glad to have you as my partner. It's just that-"

"He was your original partner," Chat interrupted her and smiled, "I completely understand, Ladybug. If I were in your shoes and my partner left me. I'd be upset about it as well, especially after we finally defeated our target."

She nodded, "I know." She looked down at the bottom of the tower. His green eyes popped up in her mind as she remembered the day he left. He refused to look her in the face and just handed her his miraculous. "This is a horrible thing to say, but sometimes... I wish Chat and I never defeated Hawk Moth."

Chat frowned as he looked out at the city, "I know, but if you didn't then you'd probably be able to live as freely as you've been able to."

She smiled as she looked at him, "I know. Has there been anything to report today?" She asked, hoping to change the topic that they were on

He nodded, "There might have been a possible akuma attack earlier." He scratched the back of his head, "I'm not quite sure yet, because it wasn't like any other akuma you faced. It literally looked like a supernatural being."

"A supernatural being?" She raised her eyebrow, "When?"

He shrugged, "A few hours ago, it showed up randomly and then disappeared."

She sighed as she knew she'd have to go to Master Fu about it, "Alright, thank you for telling me. I'll have to check it out, but don't be surprised if a new Hawk Moth appears. Chat and I were never able to regain their miraculous after the battle."

He nodded, "I know, You told me that Mayura took his miraculous and quickly fled with both of their miraculous's before the police showed up."

She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, feeling a wave of drowsiness coming over her. She noticed between working, going to college, and working undercover as Ladybug that she was becoming more exhausted. Thankfully, Chat never gave her a hard time about taking a few parole shifts. "I'm going to go home and get prepared for the next day." She smiled as she stood up, "Thank you for checking up on me, Chat. If you learn of another new akuma attack or anything strange, please let me know."

He slowly nodded his head as he looked up at her, "I will, get some rest. You look like you need it." 

She smiled and walked the opposite direction, "I'll see you tomorrow, Chat." She waved as she swung away from the tower. She bite her lip as she left, a little concerned about the possible akuma attack.

She didn't understand how a new Hawk Moth could have been powerful enough to recreate a supernatural being, but she was hoping that it was just a false alarm.

She jumped into an alley and looked around, "Tikki, Spots off." She said and untransformed. She caught Tikki before she fell to the ground. She grabbed a macaron from her bag and fed it to Tikki.

"Thank you, Marinette." She smiled as she ate the delicious treat.

Marinette smiled at her as she placed her in her bag. "I guess it's time to get going home." She frowned as she thought of Luka. He had been acting weird recently and she didn't understand why. She was wondering if he was growing bored of her, even though he constantly reminded her of how much he loved her. 

Tikki didn't say anything as Marinette started to walk towards the end of the alley. She shivered as the cool air went through all of her clothing. "I can't believe how cold the nights are during the summer," She whined.

Tikki shook her head, "It's always cold at night."

"I know," She made her way out of the alley and towards the direction of her home, "I just don't like being cold."

Tikki didn't say anything as Marinette and her felt a negative energy form behind them. Marinette started to walk a bit faster and hoped that whoever was giving off the negative energy wasn't stupid enough to attack her with witnesses around. 

Marinette had a very bad feeling in her stomach that something bad was about to happen. She bit her lip as she slowly brought her hand to her earrings, "Tikki, I need you to go to Master Fu." She whispered as she slowly slipped her earrings into her bag. 

Tikki stared at her in shock, "No, Marinette. Leave them in, you won't be able to transform." She whispered back.

Marinette had a feeling that she knew what was about to happen and after what Chat and her just talked about she had a feeling she knew who it was, "Hide." She moved her purse so it was in front of her and Tikki quickly flew out and went through a brick wall. She hoped that no one was inside the room that Tikki went into. 

She knew it was an insanely dumb idea to send Tikki off with her miraculous, but if it was who she thinks it was she knew that he would take her miraculous from her.

As Marinette walked by another dark alleyway, she saw a hand quickly come out and grab her. She went to scream but she pulled back into the alley her attacker covered her mouth with a cloth. 

Her vision became to get blurry and she watched as a tall man walked in after her and looked at her. She couldn't get a clear picture of his face and unfortunately for her she start to lose consciousness. 

Her attackers started to conversate but she couldn't hear what they were saying as she blacked out. 


	2. Nothingness

Marinette groaned as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her eyelids felt heavy and when she finally opened them, she noticed that she was surrounded in complete darkness. At first, she just thought it was because of how heavy her eyelids felt, but she was sure that her eyes were opened.

She tried to move around, but quickly realized that something was tied around her arms and legs. She felt herself start to panic as she realized that she couldn't break free from whatever bound her legs and hands to the chair she was sitting in. 

Her heart rate started to pick up it's pace and her anxiety was starting to take over. She bit her lip as she tried with all of her strength to free herself.

She whimpered as she continued to be unsuccessful at freeing herself, "Help!" She screamed. She didn't hear anyone outside and that's when the tears started to form in her eyes, "Someone help me!"

Still not even a footstep was heard, "Please!" She begged.

She tried to steady her breathing as she realized that no one was around her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something that could help her. Her mind showed her something... small and red. A bug?

She gasped as she realized what she was thinking about, "Tikki?" She didn't think to check to see if her purse was anywhere around her. She didn't hear anyone respond to her, "Tikki, Spots on!"

She didn't transform into Ladybug, so wherever she was... Tikki wasn't with her. That's when she remembered that she sent Tikki away with her miraculous. She shook her head as she felt an awful burning sensation come from her wrist and ankles, she was being held down by rope.

She took in a deep breath and tried again to see if she can loosen the ropes around her legs. She whimpered once again as the pain was starting to become unbearable. She hung her head as tears continued to fall, "Someone, please help me." She whispered.

She had this ridiculous hope that maybe the old Chat Noir would hear her and come to help her out. She knew she was completely stupid for even thinking about it. 

She heard footsteps as they slowly approached where she was. She was blinded as a door was opened and light shined into the room. Marinette turned away from the door and looked at the ground, "Jesus Christ, Stop sobbing you sound hideous." Marinette looked up at the woman at the door.

She felt her heart stop as she noticed that the woman in front of her looked a little like Mayura. "Who are you?" She sobbed, "What do you want with me?" She knew she didn't even need to ask the question, she knew who she was and she knew who was probably waiting outside. She even knew exactly why they had targeted her out of all people.

The woman rolled her eyes as she walked in and grabbed a chair, "I don't want anything to do with you, trust me. Ugly blue haired girls aren't my thing. You can also call me Mayura." She smirked as she saw the look in Marinette's eyes. 

Marinette felt her hands start to shake and she couldn't stop her heart from pounding against her chest, "Of course, you're Mayura." She growled out in disgust, "Why don't you stop being a fucking pussy and show me who it really is under that mask."

Mayura had an amused look on her face, "Awh, what's wrong, Marinette?" She pouted her lip as she looked at her, "Just cranky that we found out your true identity before you found out about our return?" She had a wicked grin form on her face as she walked towards Marinette, "I think you might just be mad because I found out Hawk Moth's true identity out before you and your precious reject of a cat did. Now, I got to take the peacock miraculous and here I am, laughing at your misery." She laughed. 

Marinette froze at the mention of her old partner. "What do you want with me?" She glared up at her.

Mayura's amused expression reappeared as she crouched down in front of her, "You're going to tell me where Chat Noir is, and where your precious miraculous guardian is." She tilted her head a little and moved the hair away from Marinette's ear, "You're also going to tell me where your miraculous is."

Marinette glared at Mayura, "Why the hell would I ever tell you?"

Mayura started to twirl Marinette's hair between her fingers, "I have some valuable information that I think you'd like to know." She stood back up as she crossed her arms, "I can tell you where the old Chat Noir is hiding." 

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked at her. She couldn't possibly know where he was, no one did. No one knew who he was besides Plagg and Master Fu. She shook her head, "I'd never tell you where the miraculous holders are."

Mayura's expression changed from amusement to boredom. She sighed as she turned around, "You can come in, Hawk Moth." She said as she leaned against the wall. Marinette watched as the new biggest threat to Paris walked in.

He stood there with a smirk on his face, "Hello, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He smiled as he crouched down so they were eye level with each other. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Ladybug."

She squinted her eyes, "I'm still not telling you where the miraculous holders are. You're both out of your fucking mind if you think I am."

Hawk Moth didn't flinch, move, nor did his sinister smirk leave his face. He just sat there staring at her, "We know a lot about you, Marinette. We know that you are going to school for fashion. We know that you are in a long term relationship with Luka Couffine. We know that growing up you were in love with Adrien Agreste. Actually, I believe you still are."

"What are you getting at," She raised her eyebrow as she looked between the both of them, "What does my old love for Adrien have to do with this?"

Mayura tilted her head, "We know you better than you think, we do. I actually believe that we know you better than you know yourself."

Hawk Moth nodded, "We know that you wished you never become Ladybug."

"I've never wished that I wasn't Ladybug." She raised her eyebrow as she looked at the both of them.

Mayura laughed, "Really? So, you're telling me. That even after almost dying, losing the love of your life, and even now. After being kidnapped, you still continue to be glad that you are Ladybug?"

"Yes, I am proud to be Ladybug," She looked over at Mayura, "I'm glad to know that I was able to defeat the last Mayura and Hawk Moth. Yes, I may have almost lost my life, but thankfully Chat Noir was there to save me."

"What are you gonna do now that the old Chat Noir is gone?" Hawk Moth raised his eyebrow, "He probably won't ever know that his precious Ladybug was kidnapped, and killed at he hands of his enemy. He'll continue to live on with his life, while you sit here and rot." Hawk Moth's smile finally faded. "That Chat Noir, probably hasn't even spared a single thought about you since he left. He actually probably left because he hated you."

"Just like Adrien Agreste did," Mayura added in, "You ever wonder why Adrien Agreste left? I'm actually a personal friend of Adrien's. He's told me multiple times about how annoying you were. How he wished he never gave you that umbrella the first time you guys met. He felt like you were suffocating him, and he felt like the only possible way to escape your grasp was him leaving to America."

Hawk Moth stood up, "Now, you're left with Luka Couffine. Who will leave you just like Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. He's not going to spare a single tear when they finally announce the death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Neither will Adrien Agreste," Mayura smiled, "And neither will Chat Noir."

"So, Just tell us. Where is the Miraculous Guardian?" Hawk Moth crossed his arms as he stared down at Marinette.

She didn't know what either of them were trying to do, but whatever it was. It was working, Marinette felt her heart slowly start to break at the thought of Adrien and Chat leaving her. Now, Luka was as well. "I won't ever tell you." She hung her head as she looked down at her feet, "Even if what you are telling me is true, I promise you that I will never tell you where he is. Just kill me now, if that's what you plan on doing. Because, it's a waste to ask me questions when you know I won't answer."

Hawk Moth turned around and looked at Mayura, "I'll let you do whatever you want. Just don't kill her."

Mayura smiled as Hawk Moth walked out of the room. Marinette noticed that the walls outside of this tiny room were built up with skulls. Where was she? Where did they take her? "Are you ready?" Mayura asked as she pulled a nice from her pocket. She placed the sharp edge to her cheek, "Where is the miraculous Guardian?"

Marinette took a deep breath as she looked up at Mayura, "Bite me." 

"If that's what you wish," She smiled as she quickly sliced open Marinette's cheek. Marinette flinched at the sharp pain that emerged from her cheek. "Tell me, Are you wishing that Chat Noir will come to save you?"

"He will," She looked up at her, "And so will the rest of the miraculous holders, Mayura."

That wasn't the answer Mayura wanted, "I wonder what scream you will make when I place this small blade inside of your thigh." Marinette watched as a wicked smile grew on Mayura's face. Without another word, Mayura stabbed Marinette in the leg. 

Marinette screamed out from the intense pain that her leg was now in, "Just kill me!" 

"There would be no fun in that, Marinette. I have to at least torture you first." She smiled as she guided the knife down her arm. "Why wouldn't I want to watch you suffer? Come on, keep praying that Chat Noir and the rest of your little pathetic superhero team come to save you. I bet they won't get to you in time."

Marinette didn't say anything else, instead she sat there and held onto her tongue. Mayura continued to find new places to open wounds in.


	3. Three Muskateers

Alya paced back and forth in her bedroom. She was currently having a mental breakdown since no one had seen or heard from Marinette for about a week now. Nino sat at the edge of their bed trying to talk to her. He sighed, "Alya, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. If Marinette was Ladybug don't you think that she would have been able to get herself out of whatever situation she's in?" 

She turned around to look at him, "No, not if she was around a bunch of people or if she somehow lost her miraculous. She wouldn't be able to transform." She started to chew on her nails as she looked at the ground, "Nino, I'm telling you. I think Ladybug and Marinette are the same person and I think she is in danger right now. If it was Hawk Moth that took her then she's in so much danger."

He shook his head, "I doubt they're the same person. There's no way Marinette is Ladybug, and even if she is it couldn't be Hawk Moth that kidnapped her. We defeated them three years ago!"

"We didn't get their miraculous's though, and Mayura got away." She sighed, "I know that there hasn't been any akuma attacks in three years. It just doesn't make any sense why someone would kidnap her!"

Nino raised his eyebrow, "She's a cute girl."

"I know she's a cute girl! We know everyone around here though, no one would even dare to look at Marinette in the wrong way." She frowned, "The only person I could think of that would kidnap Marinette is Lila, but Lila's been over her jealousy for years now."

"Okay, but to say that Marinette is Ladybug and it was Hawk Moth that kidnapped her?" He rolled her eyes, "You're just acting delusional, babe."

Alya kicked Nino in the shin, "I am not being delusional, _babe._ Think about it."

He flinched and grabbed his leg. He tried to sooth the pain that his shin was in, "I'm thinking about it, and honestly... I think you're just worried and trying to hope for the best outcome." He stood up and went to hug her, but she quickly walked under his arms.

"Of course, I'm worried!" She groaned and lightly gripped her hair, "Marinette's been missing for a week! Nino, A week! Now, Ladybug's missing? Chat Noir said that she's missed all of her shifts, he said that the same night she was upset over the anniversary of the old Chat Noir going missing!"

"Yeah, but to say that maybe Ladybug and Marinette are the same person?" Nino turned around and yelled at her. His ringtone went off from in his pocket and he grabbed his phone to see who was calling him, but strangely it just said Unknown.

Alya's eyes widened as Nino didn't answer it quick enough, "Answer it, what if it's Marinette!"

He rolled his eyes before clicking on the green button, "Hello?" He let out a groaned voice.

" _Hey, Nino."_ The voice on the other end of the phone was so strangely familiar, but he couldn't put a face to it. " _I'm back in Paris for a bit."_

Nino just raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Who is this?" Alya eyes sparkled with hope as she pressed her ear to the other side of the phone.

It was silent for a minute letting Alya get her hopes up. " _Uh... Adrien Agreste?"_

Alya let out a groan and took the phone from Nino's hand, "Don't scare us like that!" She shouted, "I thought you were Marinette for a minute!"

"Why would Marinette call from an unknown number?" Nino raised his eyebrow.

"Her phone's with Luka!" She shouted at Nino, "Of course the first person I'd think it was from an unknown number is Marientte!"

"Marinette _?"_ Adrien's voice sounded confused as he heard Alya yell at Nino, _"What's going on with Marinette?"_

"Marinette went missing, the police are assuming it was a kidnap." Alya's lip started to quiver as she fought to hold back her tears.

" _Woah, what?"_ Alya set the phone to speaker and placed it in between the both of them, _"How long has she been missing?"_

"A week," Alya's voice cracked as she started to cry, "Luka said that she was upset about something and went out to get some air. He said that she never came home that night. None of us have seen her for a week now!" 

" _You haven't heard anything from her?"_ Adrien was concerned and that made Alya a bit happier.

"Absolutely nothing! Not a single text or a call. We talked to her parents to see if they have heard from her but they said that they haven't seen her either." She sighed, "Chat Noir even said that Ladybug hasn't been seen for a week now."

" _Chat Noir?"_ Adrien sounded confused, _"Didn't he quit? When I came over to America I read it in one of the papers that he was gone."_

"Yeah, he did. They replaced him," She started to chew on her nail again.

"She also suspects that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person." Nino smirked at her.

She lightly punched his shoulder, "Come on. Nino."

Nino laughed, "Come on, Alya. Think about it."

" _Where are you guys? Can I come over?"_ Adrien quickly spoke, _"I'm at a payphone right now and I wanted to hang out. Plus, I don't have any more quarters and my phone's dead."_

"We're at our place, it's the Maca Aparments by Marinette's parent's bakery, Apartment 6." He looked over at Alya, "Mari can't be Ladybug, she's too clumsy and she has too much time on her hands to even be Ladybug."

" _I'm on my way."_ Adrien's end of the line ended and Nino put his phone in his pocket.

"I give up!" She groans, "We need to find out where this miraculous master is."

"Let Chat Noir handle this." Nino shook his head, "As for Marinette... We should try to figure out what happened."

Alya turned around, "Nino! Chat Noir is a child!"

"But, he was chosen to be the new Chat Noir for a reason. He's gotta have something!" Nino yelled at her. She sat on her side of the bed in silence, "We should at least wait for Adrien to get here and talk him into getting a miraculous."

Alya looked at Nino and smiled, "Thank you!" She threw her hands around him and gave him a few kisses on his cheek. He looked at her and pressed his hand to her cheek. He rubbed her bottom lip before he leaned in to give her a kiss.

They heard their doorbell ring and Nino got up, "I don't know if he'll agree to this."

"I'm praying he does." She got up and followed after him. Nino got to the door and opened it.

Adrien stood in the hallway wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, his hair was a bit longer and pulled into a small man bun. "Hey." Adrien smiled as he saw his old friend.

"Man, Have I missed you!" He grabbed Adrien and pulled him into a hug.

Adrien laughed and hugged him back, Adrien still had a few inches on Nino. "I missed you too, man." He looked over at Alya and smirked, "Look at you!"

Alya raised her eyebrow, "Man, shut up. I've been crying for a week straight" She was pulled into a hug, "Man, if Mari were here she probably wouldn't be able to talk straight."

"I'm sorry about Mari, is there anything I can do to help out?" He looked at the both of them.

Alya gave a big wide smile for Adrien, "Yeahhh." She looked at Nino, "So... There's something we should tell you." She scratched the back of her head as she looked back at Adrien.

Adrien raised his eyebrow and looked at Nino, "Take a seat." Nino ushered him to sit on the couch that they were close to.

Adrien walked over to the couch, Alya sitting next to him and Nino next to her. He felt like a child that was about to be taught a life lesson. "Adrien, We never wanted to tell anyone this."

"We couldn't." Nino pointed out.

"And, we want you to know that we didn't even tell each other about this at first." Alya placed her hands on Adrien's right arm.

"Are you gonna tell me that y'all are into making porn or something?" Adrien stared back at the both of them in confusion.

Alya had a look of disgust on her face, "What? No. Adrien, listen... Nino and I are miraculous holders."

"Technically, we're not." Nino sat back, his arms crossed. "But, we sorta are. Listen, A few years ago Ladybug came to us a bunch of times to help out."

Adrien had a bad feeling in his gut, he knew where this was going. "Oh... really?" Adrien tried to look surprised.

Alya took a deep breath, "I think Nino and I are going to find the master of the miraculous and we're gonna find out where Ladybug and Marinette are."

"Really? That's great!" Adrien smiled, really hoping Alya won't say what he thinks she's about to say.

Of course, she wouldn't be the one to say it. "We want to know if you want to come help us? You're friends with Mari, just like we are."

"Was." Adrien looked at Nino, not realizing he was glaring at him. He looked away from the both of them, "I can't guys... I have to leave tomorrow morning to go back to America."

"That's bullshit," Alya looked at him, "You said you were gonna be in Paris for a while."

Nino seemed shocked, "She's right, man. I know that things ended horribly between you and Mari. But, I know you man. You would be a great addition to the team."

"Nino." Adrien tried to speak but Alya interrupted him.

"He's right, Adrien." She looked at him, "Please, We could really use the help."

"Alya, No." He shook his head.

"Why?" Alya groaned.

"Because, I wouldn't be able to help out! I've never used a miraculous before." He started to panic and just spout out nonsense, "What if I can't use a miraculous?"

Nino rolled his eyes, "It's not that hard, man. Come on, Marinette's life is at stake right now!"

"Nino-" Adrien groaned as he knew that the both of them weren't going to let it go.

"Yeah, Adrien! What happens when we can't find her on our own!" Alya frowned and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Alya-" He frowned as he looked at her.

"She's probably out there somewhere crying her ass off, and her boyfriend isn't even stable enough for us to ask for help!" Nino stood up.

"Nino-" He watched Nino walk over to him.

"Why won't you just help-" Alya's tears were started to fall down her face.

Adrien couldn't control the anger that was starting to bubble in his stomach, "I gave up my miraculous!"

The room went quiet, Alya and Nino were surprised at Adrien's sudden outburst. Adrien stood up and walked over to the window, "I have something that I need to tell you guys."

Alya stared at him, already knowing what he's going to say. "You're Chat Noir." Nino looked between Alya and Adrien.

He didn't look back at the both of them and slowly nodded. "Yeah... I'm Chat Noir." He turned around.

"Why did you-"

"Because I found out who Ladybug's true identity was, she almost lost her life because of me, and I couldn't deal with the stress and pain of being Chat Noir anymore." He stared at Alya, "After everything that happened, finding out that my father was Hawk Moth, and knowing what he was doing with my mother's remain. I couldn't do it anymore. I never wanted to come back to Paris."

"Adrien... Paris really needs Chat Noir right now." Alya placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"They have Chat Noir..." He shakes his head.

"No, they have some kid that doesn't even know what he's doing half the time." Nino stood up, "Now, stop being a slut and come help us save Marinette."

Alya stood up and smiled, "Come on, Adrien."

"One last time." Adrien looked at them, "And when we save Marinette, she doesn't know, kapeesh?"

Alya smiled, "Yeah."

Nino walked over to the bedroom, "Let me grab my hoodie." Nino walked out of the room and left Alya and Adrien by himself.

Alya quickly grabbed Adrien, asking him the one question that she knew he knew, "Is Marinette Ladybug."

Adrien looked at her for a minute and tried to think of how to tell her yes, but not directly. "You can ask the Purrincess herself."


	4. Miraculous Guardian

Marinette had finally lost track of time. She didn't know how many days she's been gone either. All she knew is that she was most likely gonna die down here.

She was now blindfolded, chained, and in so much pain. All Hawk Moth and Mayura would do is try to break her and brutally attack her.

Her mind went to her friends, she wondered how Alya and Nino were. If they were searching for her. What about her parents? They must be so worried. Luka? She honestly didn't know how Luka was at the moment. Mayura and Hawk Moth's words were actually working, and she believed that Luka didn't actually love her.

"Ah, Marinette." She heard the door open and Hawk Moth's voice echo in her prison cell. "Even after being beat, you are still absolutely beautiful."

She ignored his words and thought about Chat Noir, she hoped he was okay working on his own at the moment. Maybe, Master Fu had given Alya and Nino their miraculous to help him. 

She felt Hawk Moth grab a hold of her face, "You're supposed to reply back when someone is talking to you."

"What am I supposed to say?" She shouted, "Thank you, can you finally let me go? Or will you just kill me already."

"Someone's got quite a mouth on them," She heard him snicker and he let go of her face, "We should do something about that." She felt him grab a hold of her face again. "Open your mouth."

...

Since Adrien was the only one who knew where Master Fu was currently located, he was the one who had to drive everyone. Alya sat in the passenger and Nino sat in the middle seat in the back. "So... You said you knew Ladybug's true identity, does she know yours?" Nino questioned, he still didn't know that Marinette was Ladybug just yet.

Adrien sighed and looked at Nino through the rear-view mirror, "No... When I handed my miraculous back, I ended up completely covering myself and gave it back to her in a dark secluded area."

"Why did you even give it back? Ladybug always does all the work now, because the new Chat is inexperienced." Alya looked over at him with her arms crossed.

Adrien sat quiet, concentrating on the road. Nino and Alya gave each other a quick glance and got the idea. "That bad?" Alya whispered, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"I said... some awful shit to her before our last fight." He took in a deep breath.

_"So, that night meant absolutely nothing to you! Ladybug, you can't just tell me that what happened between us meant nothing!" Ladybug just stared at him, not saying a word. Chat shook his head and looked the other way, "You know... you must think you're this prissy ass princess in real life who feeds off sleeping with a different man each night."_

"She'll forgive you." Alya smiled and tried to reassure him.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair and stayed silent for a moment. He had a feeling that his friends didn't think that this was going to be a one time thing. That after they saved Marinette and Ladybug that he would change his mind and stay here.

"You're... not gonna stay being Chat Noir, are you?" Nino could tell.

"No." Adrien stopped at the red light. He looked over at Alya, "I can't become Chat Noir again, I have a new life in america. It just wasn't meant to be, guys." The light turned green and he started to drive again.

"Nothing we can say to convince you?" Nino joked.

Adrien pulled up to a small apartment complex, "Follow me." He turned his car off and got out. Alya and Nino followed after him. He walked up the stairs and to the last hotel room. (A/N: I completely forgot where Master Fu lives! I'm sorry! ): ) He paused, "I think you guys should knock."

Alya took Adrien's place and knocked on the door. There was a quiet moment, followed by some shuffling from the other side of the door. It didn't take long for Master Fu to answer though. Master Fu was a short old man, also known as the Guardian of the Miraculous. He looked up at Alya, then over to Nino and Adrien. His eyes widened as he saw Adrien stand there, his hands shoved in his pocket and he couldn't look at Master Fu. "I've been waiting for you guys." He opened the door and allowed them to come in.

"You have?" Nino questioned and took a seat at the table. Alya sat next to him, while Adrien stood standing against the wall.

Master Fu took a seat where he usually sits, "Yes, We've been trying to keep this undercover from the public, but Chat had told me that the night Ladybug went missing there was a possible akuma attack."

Alya gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Master Fu looked at Nino and her, "We have suspicion that Hawk Moth has returned."

Nino groaned, "Not this shit again."

"Do you think you will have the capability to hold onto a miraculous and to fight Hawk Moth once again?" He looked at Alya.

"Yes." She nodded. He nodded and looked at Nino.

"Yeah." He sighed, knowing how draining this is gonna be.

"Adrien," Master Fu looked at the model, who still can't look the man in the eyes. "Chat won't be able to fight in this type of battle. We need the real Chat Noir."

Adrien looked up at the window to look at the sky and the beautiful art that was painted across the sky. Pinks, Oranges, Yellows, and Purples all displayed in the sky. "Yeah." He looked at Master Fu, "I'm ready."

Master Fu stood up and walked into the closet, he reached up for a large wooden box. He handed Alya a box, and Nino the bracelet that he had on his wrist. Alya opened the box and took the necklace out, placing it around her neck. A small fox kwami appeared in front of her. Nino slipped the bracelet onto his hand and a small turtle kwami in front of him.

Adrien helped his heart race speed up as Master Fu grabbed another box from his pocket and handed it towards Adrien. Adrien looked at him before he slowly took the box from his hand, opening it and looked at the ring that sat perfectly in the box. He took a deep breath and slipped the ring onto his finger. He was surprised when nothing appeared in front of him.

Was Master Fu playing tricks on him?

"Wow, Kid." The familiar voice slightly startled him. He looked to his left and saw a small black cat kwami sit on his shoulder. "Can't say I missed your ugly mutt."

Adrien laughed, a warm feeling wash over him as he saw the small kwami on his shoulder, "Can't say the same, Plague."

"Tikki, You can come out now." Master Fu called. They all looked as the small ladybug kwami appeared from Master Fu's shirt.

She smiled as she saw Adrien. "She's gonna be so happy to see you."


	5. The Memories

**_I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't promise that I'll be updating back on back like I have. I just recently have a bunch of free time on my hand and a bunch of stories that I really need to update. (even though I'm only getting ideas for this one.) I might actually change the rating to M, because I plan on writing smut eventually._ **

**THANK YOU AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

_Ladybug sat at the very top of the Eiffel tower, overlooking the city of Paris. She had been avoiding her real life for quite sometime now. Something came up in her real life, and she didn't want to be Marinette for the moment. She had sat in silence just wondering why it had to happen._

_She noticed a couple under the Eiffel tower, the girl looked incredibly happy and the boy had his arm around her. She noticed the color of his hair and realized that it was Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi. She breathed out a defeated sigh and knew that she couldn't avoid the truth even when she was Ladybug._

_It had been a month since Adrien and Kagami announced that they had started dating. Alya noticed the immediate change in Marinette's happiness. She didn't wanna go hang out anymore, she mainly stayed to herself. There was a reason behind it though, Marinette was spending a lot more time as Ladybug._

_It felt like her escape from reality for right now, but for Chat he noticed her sudden change in mood. She was more agitated and short with him. She had taken on more shifts, which Chat was thankful for. It still didn't shake away the feeling. So one night, Chat had hung out with Ladybug on one of her shifts and they talked for hours._

_Ladybug had told him about this guy that she really liked and that he started to date this really pretty girl, that she was now insanely jealous._

_Chat told her about his friends and what they've recently been doing. Deciding it probably wasn't the right time to mention his new girlfriend._

_Ladybug smiled and felt a small blush creep on her cheeks as Chat laughed, a strange feeling coming over her. She rested her head on Chat's chest as they looked at the stars, pointing out each constellation. "That's Cancer," Chat said as he pointed at the sky._

_Neither of them could control what happened after their long talk. Ladybug had made the first move. Chat was surprised but he didn't stop her, actually he leaned in. For the first and final time, Ladybug and Chat Noir had slept together._

_Ladybug knew it was a mistake, and it just made her even more irritated. She didn't know why she slept with him, but she didn't regret it. That irritated her even more._

" _There you are." Chat said as he sat down next to her, "Where have you been?"_

_She looked over at him, "Oh... around." She felt incredibly uncomfortable and wanted to leave immediately._

" _Why have you been avoiding me?" He looked at the city._

_She tensed up as she looked at him, "I haven't been avoiding you, but actually since you're here can you patrol for a while?" She stood up and stretched, "I have a bunch of school shit that I have to do."_

_Chat gave her the most irritated look, "What do you mean you haven't been avoiding me? Ladybug, you're literally about to split and I've only been here for a minute."_

" _Chat..." She crossed her arms trying to think what she could say to him._

" _Is it because of that night?" He looked hurt, "Do you think it was a mistake?" She avoided all eye contact with him and he finally got the picture. He looked away from her, "So, it is because of that night."_

" _Chat, Listen, I'm sorry-" She frowned as she turned around and looked at him._

_"So, that night meant absolutely nothing to you! Ladybug, you can't just tell me that what happened between us meant nothing!" Ladybug just stared at him, not saying a word. Chat shook his head and looked the other way, "You know... you must think you're this prissy ass princess in real life who feeds off sleeping with a different man each night."_

" _Chat, No." She reached out to touch him._

_He pushed her off of him, "No, Ladybug. I get the picture... I was just another body that you could use to make yourself feel like you're not completely worthless."_

_She felt the tears threaten in her eyes, "Maybe that's why that guy never noticed you. Because in real life you're this stuck up bitch that only cares about herself." She couldn't hold back her anger as she slapped him across the face._

" _Fuck you," She growled._

_He took a deep breath, "You already have."_

Marinette was forced awake as she felt something freezing cold be poured over her. She jumped up and looked up at Mayura who held a bucket in her hands. "Good, you're awake." She smiled as she placed it down.

"What do you want," She growled at her.

She walked around and untied the rope around Marinette's wrist. Mayura quickly tied both of her hands together before she untied her ankles, "We're gonna go on a little trip." She pulled a syringe from her pocket and forced the needle through Marinette's skin and allowed the drug from the syringe to course through her blood.

Marinette's vision went hazy as she started to faint. Last thing she knew was that Hawk Moth walked into the room and hoisted her over his shoulder.

_Ladybug's vision was hazy as she continued to lose blood. She laid on her back as she watched everyone fight again Hawk Moth. Chat quickly ran over to her and applied pressure to the giant gash that was on her waist from Mayura. "Ladybug, you gotta keep your eyes open." He tried to talk to her._

" _Chat.." She coughed as she looked over at him, "...I-I'm sorry about the other night."_

_He looked at her confused, "No, Ladybug... I should be the one apologizing."_

_She smiled as she reached up and touched Chat's cheek. Chat watched as Ladybug's earring started to deep signaling that she was about to transform back. "Do you guys think you'd be okay taking over for a few minutes? She's about to transform back, so I'm gonna get her out of here."_

_Rena Rouge turned around and lightly smiled, "We'll be okay! Just be quick about it!"_

_Chat nodded, "I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" He slowly picked her up and she cried out from the sudden pressure on her side. He ran and jumped out the opening in the building, taking her far away from there, somewhere Hawk Moth or Mayura could find._

" _Chat," She whispered, "I'm so cold and tired..."_

_He couldn't fight back against his own tears, "You gotta stay awake, Ladybug." He heard the final beep from the miraculous as she turned back, and Tikki fell onto Marinette. Chat Noir couldn't believe what he was seeing._

Adrien drove around with Alya and Nino as they went to his old house. "Did you know that your father was Hawk Moth?" Nino wondered.

"Ladybug had a suspicion that he was, but he akumatized himself and we crossed him off." He kept his eyes on the road, "I was brought face to face with reality after I finally defeated him. It still makes me sick to my stomach seeing him on his knees begging us to spare his life."

"Why are we going back to your old house again?" Alya raised her eyebrows as she clicked through her apps.

"To see if there were any clues." Nino couldn't sit still as they started to approach the recently abandoned house. Adrien parked on the edge of the road and climbed out of the car. Nino followed his lead, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He turned around and looked at his friend, "I don't have a key to this place anymore so we're gonna have to break in."

Alya climbed out and walked over to them, "Breaking in sounds fun."

"Woah, woah... We can't break in." Nino looked at the both of them.

"The fuck we can't, it's my house." Adrien laughed, "Come on." He walked over to the gate to see if it would open.

"Adrien, it doesn't seem like a great idea." Nino whined.

Alya pushed Nino and walked over to Adrien, "Of course we can."

Adrien grabbed the gate and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't even budge. "Nino, come help me." He groaned and Nino came over to help. They both pressed their body's against the gate and tried to push it.

Alya walked over, "We're gonna have to jump it." She grabbed onto the bars and started to climb up.

Adrien laughed, "I guess so." He followed after her and Nino just groaned. Adrien jumped down on the other side and helped Alya down as well. "Come on, Nino. Stop groaning and moaning."

Nino climbed over, "If we get caught, I'm blaming you." He looked at Alya.

Alya shrugged, "Alright."

Adrien looked up at the house and noticed all the broken windows and wood boarding them up, "Never thought I'd see the house I grew up in look like... this."

"It's more common than you think." Alya placed her hand on his back, "You ready?"

Adrien crossed his arms, "No, but... We need to finish this once and for all... So, I guess I have to be." He took the lead and walked over to the door that was locked. So, he walked around to one of the windows and climbed through, helping Alya and Nino in.

" _It's over." Rena Rouge laughed and threw her hands in the air, "We all finally did it." Carapace laughed as he hugged Rena._

_Chat Noir was tired, but couldn't help the smile that slowly crept onto his face, "It's over." He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapsed._

_When Adrien woke up, he was somewhere that felt familiar. He sat up but immediately clenched his side. "Marinette," He remembered everything that happened._

_Master Fu noticed that Adrien was awake, "No, Adrien. You've got to stay still or you'll open your wounds."_

_"Where's Marinette?." He tried to get out but collapsed._

_"She's in the hospital. Both of you got hurt pretty badly, but her's injuries were more serious. That's why you're here and she's in the hospital." He helped Adrien back over to where he was laying._

_Adrien sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "It's finally over." He smiled, knowing that his duties of being Chat Noir could finally be over._

When Marinette woke up, she noticed that she was in a room full of windows. She was slightly confused, but drowsy as well.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Hawk Moth walked over to her smiling. "There was someone that wanted to talk to you.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "What?" She whispered. She closed her eyes for a quick second and heard footsteps approaching her. They stopped right in front of her and she opened her eyes again and looked up.

She felt her lip quiver as she saw the man who caused her so much pain and destruction. "Hello, Ladybug." His voice sent the hair on her back to stand up straight.

"Gabriel Agreste," She growled his name.

_The night was beautiful, of course it was raining but it was still beautiful. Chat Noir had asked for her to meet him somewhere private, but she didn't expect a dark alley. If she didn't know better she would have assumed she was gonna get mugged._

_She sat there twiddling her thumbs, kind of feeling anxious from the vibe the alley gave off. "Ladybug?" Chat Noir called out to her. She turned around to see him walk towards him, but he wasn't transformed. Actually, he was in his normal form. He had a hoodie on and the hood was up so you couldn't see his face._

" _Chat?" She was confused, "Why are you?"_

_He stopped in front of her and pulled the miraculous box from his pocket, "Listen... I'm sorry."_

_She raised her eyebrow and looked at the box, "Chat, I don't understand."_

" _I wanna give back my miraculous," He looked at his feet, "Now, that we defeated Hawk Moth, I've realized that I can have a normal life." He looked up at her, his eyes were a lighter color of green, but she couldn't see his face._

_"Your leaving?" She tried to fight back her tears._

_He pushed his miraculous into her hands and nodded his head, "I can't protect you, and I learned that. My duty was to defeat Hawk Moth, but now that it's finally over. I am giving you the miraculous." He placed the miraculous in her hands, "I'm sorry, but there will always be another Hawk Moth and I can't stick around for it."_

_Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at the box. She didn't know what she could say to make him stay. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "There will always be a new Chat Noir that will help you." He cupped her face as he leaned forward, and pressed his forehead against hers. She still couldn't see what he looked like, all she could see was his green eyes. "You will be able to defeat any enemy that comes your way, Ladybug. I believe in you."_

_She shook her head, "Chat, no." She wrapped her arms around him, "Please, don't leave."_

_"I have to," He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you, for everything you've done for me Ladybug." He slipped out of her grasp, he smiled as he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "I will always be in debt to you, but I can't stay." He whispered as he turned away._

_Ladybug stood there for what seemed like hours, waiting for Chat to come back to her. He never did, though. She cried herself to sleep for weeks as she watched the city by herself._


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien peaked into his old house and slowly looked around the room, “I think it’s clear.” He turned back to look at Alya and Nino. 

“Are you sure we’re okay to be doing this?” Nino bit his lower lip as he looked around to make sure no one was heading this way.

Alya looked at Nino and raised her eyebrow, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Adrien hoisted himself up and jumped into the dining room, “Nino, honestly… if someone asks what I’m doing here, I can just tell them that I came back to grab some of my old shit.” He tried to break off the remaining glass.

Plagg hovered next to Adrien’s head, “Yeah, but do you have permission to come in here?”

Nino groaned, “Yeah, Adrien! Even if it’s your old house you never got permission from your father to come in.”

Tikki hovered on the other side of Adrien’s head and smiled, “Since Adrien’s father was arrested, he did get permission to look after everything while he’s away.”

Alya gave the tiny kwami a sinister look, “I wonder how you know that.”

Adrien raised his eyebrow at Alya as he broke the last piece from the bottom off, “Here Alya grab onto my hand and hoist yourself up.” He leaned over and reached his hand out towards Alya. 

She grabbed it with both of her hands and slowly climbed up the wall, “Thank you.” She laughed as she jumped down, Adrien’s hand still holding hers as he held steady on her back to make sure she wouldn’t slip backwards.

Nino squinted his eyes, “Watch those hands, Prince Adrien.”

Adrien chuckled as he let go of Alya, “I got no interest in this Princess,  _ Prince _ Nino.” He crossed his arms and was slightly amused, “Prince Nino, Since you believe that you can save a Princess then you must climb up this wall by yourself.”

“I’ve been climbing walls since I was seven.” He grabbed onto the window sill and winced in pain as he accidentally cut his right hand off a small piece of glass. He let go and groaned as he saw the blood drip down his hand and the decent sized wound on his hand, “Shit!”

Adrien leaned over and gave his most smug look. He reached his hand out to Nino which Nino accepted and Adrien hoisted him up the wall. “How bad is it?” Adrien asked as Nino landed on his feet.

Nino showed Adrien his hand, it was completely bloody and there was a giant gash going from one side to the other. “Damn, dude. That might need stitches.”

“Nah, You can suck up the pain,” Plagg looked away from the hand and towards Tikki and Alya who were walking out of the dining room. 

Adrien rolled his eyes and took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Nino’s hand, “We’ll get you fixed up once we find what we’re looking for.”

“Which is?” Nino raised his eyebrow while Adrien finished tying the hoodie.

He turned around to follow after Alya, who was already in his father’s office, “A hint at who the next Hawk Moth could be.”

“How would you be able to know?” Nino followed after him.

Alya was already standing at his father’s desk looking through all the files and sketches. Adrien took a look at the painting that his father had of his mother, “There’s a safe hidden behind the painting of my mother.”

Alya raised her head as she looked at Adrien, “The last place you’d look.” She turned around and looked at the painting.

Adrien walked over to the painting and moved it, looking at the safe that was behind it. Nino watched Adrien as he stared at the lock for a moment. He leaned over and slowly turned the knob on the lock until he heard a faint click, he did that three times until the lock opened it.

“So, what… you move to america and learn to pick and open locks?” Nino laughed.

Adrien laughed as he slowly opened the safe, “I guess so.” Inside on the top shelf there was a book, a manilla folder, a manilla envelope. The second shelf held a picture of his mother, but it was laying on it’s back and the glass was broken. The last shelf was a letter addressed to Adrien.

Nino grabbed the book and opened it, inside there was text but in a different language. “That’s the Miraculous book.” Wayzz spoke for the first time since they entered the house.

“The Miraculous book?” Trixx hovered over it and looked at it.

Alya took a peek at it and pointed towards the med-evil ladybug that was printed on the one page, “That looks like a past Ladybug.” 

“It is!” Tikki chimed in, “The book contains facts on previous Miraculous Holders, Along with potions to help unlock additional abilities!”

“Additional abilities?” Nino raised his eyebrow and looked at her, “You guys have additional abilities?”

Adrien laughed, “Yeah.”

“That's sick!” Nino looked at Wayyz, “Can you turn into a dinosaur?!”   
  


Wayyz blinked, “No?”

Adrien reached over and looked at the letter that was addressed to him.

“Our additional abilities just help you find different ways to fight, like we can help you breathe underwater.” Tikki giggled.

He opened it up and started to read it.

_ Dear Adrien,  _

_ I just want to start of by saying I’m sorry, there was nothing I could have said _

_ Or done to probably make you ever forgive me, but I hope you understand that _

_ I only did this so we can be a family again. You, Me, and Your Mother.  _

_ By the time you read this, I’ll probably be in jail, but let me guarantee you… I won’t  _

_ Stay, I’ll find a way out. When I do, the first thing I will be going for is the miraculous. I _

_ Will get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. For right now, I have given mine and _

_ Natalie’s miraculous to two of the people that have been helping us fight this battle _

_ For the past few years.  _

_ When the time comes where we can all be a family again, I will find you. Your mother will _

_ Be next to me with open arms, and I can promise you that we can all live like none of  _

_ This ever happened.  _

_ Until then, _

_ Dad _

Adrien clenched his jaw and crumpled the paper, “He was trying to justify his actions because he wanted to save my mom.”

“What?” Alya looked at Adrien and down at the paper that was crumbled in his hand. 

“In the letter that he wrote for me he said that the reason why he did all of this was to bring my mom back.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

Nino took the letter from Adrien and uncrumbled it so him and Alya could read it, “This definitely means that they took Ladybug.” Alya looked at Adrien, “I wonder what’s in the envelope.” She reached over and took the manilla envelope.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’d be surprised if it was a bomb to destroy Paris.” Nino said as he watched Alya open it and pull out a bunch of pictures.

All three of them watched as she flipped through pictures of Ladybug turning back into Marinette. Some were of Marinette during college and other’s of Marinette and Luka during some ‘activities.’

Adrien wouldn’t admit it but seeing those pictures kinda made him jealous. He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Alya and Nino slightly confused. “There’s gotta be something that hints at where Marinette could be.” She turned around and started to search through his desk.

“Or who the next Hawk Moth and Mayura are.” Nino started to look through the drawers.

Adrien walked up to his old room and looked around, it was a mess. CD’s were thrown all over the floor and his TV was smashed. His bed was still there but his sheets were ripped and his blanket was on the floor.

He started to walk around the room and noticed something laying on the floor.

It was a scarf, the one his father had given him for his birthday. 

He stared at it before he wrapped it around his arm and walked back out of his room and back towards where his friends were.

…

_ SLAP… _

Marinette felt the stinging on her cheek and bit her lip to hold back her tears. Mayura was standing in front of her, “You know… still to this day I don’t understand how Adrien liked you.”

“What?” Marinette looked back up at Mayura, “... Adrien?”

She hadn’t thought about her high school crush in years, last she heard he had moved to America after his father was arrested for being Hawk Moth.

“Yes,” Mayura laughed, “I really don’t understand, you’re so plan.” She looked her up and down.

“Maybe… the reason why Adrien liked me more than you was because you were too stuck up.” Marinette’s smart mouth earned her a punch in the face.

Mayura kicked her chair back so she was laying on her side, “No, you were in the way and now finally, once you're gone. I’ll take your precious little boyfriend from you as well so you can watch him call into my arms while you’re in hell.”

“Mayura.” Hawk Moth interrupted as he walked over to her, “Enough, I need you to try to draw Chat Noir out. He’s the last piece we need for this and a kid won’t be no match for us.”

Mayura smiled, “Of course.” She turned around to look back at Marinette, “Goodbye, Princess.”

Mayura walked away putting a little sway in her hips to give Hawk Moth a little show.

He smirked as he looked back at the girl on the floor, “You know, I ever tell you how I found your identity, Marinette?” He crouched down to look at her.   
  


She didn’t say anything, didn’t even look him in the eyes. 

He rested his elbow on his knee and his head on his cheek, “The battle against Hawk Moth.” He looked up at the ceiling. “You were badly injured and I took you out to make sure you were safe. You transformed in my arms.”

“Where did you take me?” Marinette looked up at him, the only person who knew where she was besides Rena Rouge, was Chat Noir. The  _ real _ Chat Noir.

Hawk Moth had a disgusted look on his face, “What?”

“Where. Did. You. Take. Me?” She lifted her head up and stared at him, “If you’re truly Chat Noir, then you know where you took me.”

“The Eiffel Tower.” He rolled his eyes.

“You’re not Chat Noir,” She laughed, “That’s not where he hid me.”

Before anything else could be said, Gabriel walked into the room with his arms behind his back. “Ahem, Hawk Moth. Mayura needs your help.”

“Of course, Gabriel.” He nodded his head and stood up, “Marinette, Just to give you some ease… you won’t live another week. You won’t ever see any of your family again, your friends, Luka, you won’t even see Chat Noir ever again.”

She shut her eyes and waited for him to leave, Gabriel walked over to her. “Marinette,” He lifted the chair so that she was sitting normally, “Listen… We can let you go. But, I want the miraculous.”

She shook her head, “Never.”

He crossed his arms, “Did you know that Adrien changed his last name?”

“What?” She finally looked at him, caught off by his sudden change in topic.

“My son, Adrien Agreste changed his name when he moved to America.” He took out a recent picture that he found of Adrien from searching through the internet, “He calls himself Adrien Graham de Vanily. He took his mother’s maiden name.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

He smiled as he put the picture on her lap, “Because, after Chat Noir and you defeated me… his life would’ve been ruined. Nobody would want to hire the son of the Hawk Moth. So, he had to have a choice, take his mother’s name and move to America where he would become a star or…” He looked at the baby picture of Adrien, “Stay here, where everyone would give him stares.”

She was still confused, but felt slightly nervous.

“You ruined our life!” He screamed at her, “Now… Not only am I without my wife, but I’ve also lost my son! Because of you and Chat Noir. I swear after I take away your life, I will hunt down that asshole Cat and take his too.”

“You’re pathetic,” She laughed. She looked at him, “We’re just kids.”

Gabriel was quick to attack, both of his hands around her throated taking the breath away from her lungs. “You stopped being kids when you started to interfere with my problems.” She looked at him as her vision became blurry, “I am invincible.” Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Everyone! Before we start this chapter I just wanted to address that I am not creative enough to form new akumas! So, I decided to add a little ‘spice’ to it and make it a little creepier per say! I’m sorry if it ruins your reading experience, but I’m not that creative! I hope you enjoy! (I'm also not good at writing fight scenes and hence why I have never written one, so please forive me until I become good at writing them.)**

Alya groaned in frustration as she sat in the car. Adrien got in the driver seat and Nino got in the back, “What if we can’t save Marinette?” Alya took a deep unsteady breath as she looked over at Adrien.

Adrien looked at her, “We’ll save her.”

Alya slammed his fist down on the dash and looked over at him with tears in her eyes, “That’s what we think, but what if we can’t? Last time we fought Hawkmoth we almost lost her, this time… they’ve had her for a week. How do we know that she’s not dead yet?”

“She knows where all the miraculous holders live.” Tikki floated over in front of Alya, “They wouldn’t get rid of her since they know where Master Fu lives, She knows where you and Nino live as well. They wouldn’t just get rid of her that easily.”

Alya looked at Tikki, “But… what if they already know.”

“They don’t,” Adrien looked at her, “They’re inexperienced and we haven’t seen an akuma attack yet. They’re probably stalling or something.”

Nino’s eyes widened as he saw something that Adrien and Alya sat there talking to each other, “H-Hey, Adrien.”

“I’m telling you, Adrien. I have a bad feeling about this.” She shook her head.

“Guys.” There was sheer panic in Nino’s voice and Adrien turned to look at him, “Is that?” He pointed his finger to the monster that was walking towards them. Adrien and Alya looked forward and immediately started to panic, Adrien started the car and quickly turned it around. “Wh-What is that thing?” Nino asked as he stared out the back window.

“Is that an akuma?” Alya’s eyes were wide and filled with fear as Adrien gassed the car all the way through Paris.

Adrien looked at it through the rearview mirror, “I don’t know… I’ve never seen an akuma look like that thing.” The Monster ran towards them, almost faster than the car. It was the size of a human, but it did not look human. It was very tall and extremely skinny, the ribs were showing. It’s hands were large and the fingers were long. The nails on it were sharper than anything they had ever seen. The eyes were red and wide, almost as if it didn’t have eyelids. It’s teeth were long and sharp, already had blood all over him. It almost looked like a deer.

“It looks like a Wendigo!” Alya shouted and pulled out her phone, looking for a picture of the creature.

“A what?!” Nino turned around and looked at her.

“A Wendigo, they’re a mythical creature that was formed from folklore! The only problem is that… they live only in North America, they’re not anywhere in Europe!” She pulled up a picture to show Nino, “It’s almost identical!”   
  


“Fuck me, man.” Adrien swerved the car.

“There’s no way, whoever must have the miraculous now must be extremely powerful.” Tikki said as she held tightly onto Adrien’s shoulder, “They might be using fear to control people now.”

Alya looked at Tikki, “Fear?”

“I mean, they used Anger and Sadness originally.” Plagg said as he hovered next to Nino, “Why wouldn’t they use Fear, it is the most powerful emotion!”   
  


Trixx held tightly onto Alya, “Will we be able to defeat it?” Alya looked at Trixx.

“It’s human isn’t it,” Trixx looked at her, “I think so.”

“Do they have any powers?” Nino looked at Plagg and Wayzz.

Plagg looked at him and shrugged, “How would we know.”

“We can’t transform if it keeps chasing us!” Alya groaned, “Where did it even come from?!”

“I don’t know, I saw it walking towards us.”

Adrien took a deep breath and turned the car into an alleyway, “Listen, I’m gonna get out here and change, I want you two to drive to a safe place where you can change without being caught.”

“Adrien, no.” Alya gasped, “We’re not gonna let you get out of here and kill yourself.”

“Tikki,” Adrien looked at the small kwami, “I need you to stay somewhere safe where they won’t find you.” Tikki nodded. Adrien looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that the akuma ran past the alleyway.

“Please, be safe.” Alya grabbed him before he got out of the car.

“I will.” He smiled and she gave him a hug. He opened the door and jumped out of the car, Nino taking his place.

Nino rolled the window down, letting Plagg fly out. “Be careful.”

“I know.” He laughed. Nino closed the window and backed out of the alleyway.

Adrien stood there and looked at Plagg, “You ready?”

Plagg smiled, “As long as I get Chamambere after this, then yeah.”

“Plagg, Claws out!” He said and watched as Plagg disappeared into his ring. He transformed into Chat Noir. He stood there and took a deep breath as he looked at his hands. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he used his stick and extended it so he would be able to jump on top of the buildings.

He looked over and imagined Ladybug standing next to him, her gorgeous smile as she would leap off to fight whatever Akuma there was. “I swear to god, Ladybug. I will save you.” He ran and jumped off the building towards the akuma. 

The akuma looked up and jumped out of the way. He looked up at the akuma, a smirk on his face. “So, you’re the latest akuma?”

The akuma stared at Chat Noir, “I don’t think a mangy cat like you can defeat me. So, let’s make this easier on yourself and just hand over the miraculous, Chat Noir.”

Chat narrowed his eyes as he stared at the akuma, “Over my dead body.”

…

Hawk Moth’s hands were shaking as he saw what was going on. “Lila.” He whispered and looked over at her. 

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him, “What?”

“He’s back.” He stared at her.

“Who?” She was confused at the sudden fear Hawk Moth was giving off.

“Chat Noir.”

She laughed, “That was the whole point, to drag him out. What are you quitting now?” She walked over to see what he was seeing and her eyes widened as she saw the blonde hair. “Shit.” She turned around and transformed before she ran into the room Gabriel was in. She busted the door open and stared at him.

“What?” Gabriel groaned and looked at her.

“Chat Noir’s back, no no like THE Chat Noir is back.” She stammered out.

Gabriel stood up and walked past her. He looked at the pathetic Hawk Moth in front of him, “He’s back, sir.”

“I believe your akuma will defeat him, but fail me and I promise you that you will not live to see tomorrow, understood?” He held his hands behind his back.

“Understood.”

…

Chat groaned as the akuma kicked him into a wall. He coughed up blood and smirked, “Tell me where Ladybug is.”

“You will never find her.” Wendigo stood in front of him. Chat noticed the little pendant that was around his neck. 

Chat leaped forward, knocking him off his feet. They both rustled around before the monster punched him in the gut. “I will..” Chat looked up at him, “... defeat this Hawk Moth, just like I did with the last one.”

“And you’ll run away like a baby again too.” He smirked, “Won’t you, Chat Noir. What was it that happened?” Chat went to hit him with his staff, but Wendigo grabbed Chat by the throat and lifted him up. “You broke your miraculous?” Chat dropped his staff to try and pry the hands from around his throat.

There was an angelic note that was heard before a light was flown at the Wendigo. He was knocked off his feet and flown a few feet as Rena Rouge and Carapace ran over to Chat’s rescue.

Rena Rouge crouched down, “Chat, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He couched as he sat on his ass, “Thank you.”

“Any clue where his akuma may be?” Carapace crouched next to him. 

Chat stared at him pendant, “I think it might be the pendant around his neck, but only because that’s the only thing that he has on him.”

“Let’s hope you’re right.” Rena helped him up.

“There’s one problem, Ladybug is the only one who can purify the akuma,” He looked at her.

“That’s alright, I can probably do it on my own.” Tikki popped out from Alya’s hair.

“I said to hide somewhere safe, Tikki!” Chat groaned.

Alya shook her head, “We tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn’t listen to either of us.” 

“She’s almost as stubborn as Ladybug.” Carapace crossed his arms.

Wendigo finally stood up and looked at all three of them, “You brought back up, I see. I will take all of your miraculous and bring them back to Hawk Moth.”

Carapace ran forward and threw his shield towards Wendigo, “Never!”

Wendigo jumped up and ran towards all of them. Chat ran forward and swung his staff at Wendigo, landing a hit on his chest.

Rena used her flute to duplicate herself, her duplicates ran towards the Wendigo. 

Chat lifted up his hand and yelled, “Cataclysm!” He reached forward and grabbed the pendant and watched as it crumbled in front of him. The akuma slipped by and started to fly away until Tikki followed after it. She got a hold of it and a bright light was ejected. 

“She’s one strong kwami.” Rena smiled as Tikki came back down. She basically dropped in Chat’s hands. 

They all quickly got out of the area before any press would want to interview them. 

It was dark outside and Alya and Nino were in the living room watching a movie while Adrien was out on the deck with Plagg and Tikki, a beer in his hands. It was quiet outside and almost peaceful. “Where do you think they would hide?” He looked at Plagg and took a sip from the beer.

“I honestly don’t know,” Plagg sighed as he sat on the railing eating cheese.

“Somewhere no one would expect.” Tikki sighed.

Adrien stared at the eiffel tower and remembered the last night he had seen Ladybug before the fight. “I would have never expected that the person I was truly in love with was Marinette.”

Tikki smiled, “I’m not gonna lie, I don’t think she would expect you to be Chat Noir either.”

He laughed, “Why’s that? Chat Noir is more charming than I am?”

“The other way around,” Alya walked outside and sat in front of him, “She was in love with you during high school.”

“What?” He laughed, “That’s crazy.”

“She’s not lying.” Tikki giggled, “She had pictures of you around her room.”

  
He raised his eyebrow and gave Tikki a little smirk, “That’s a little creepy.”

“Not for a 13 year old girl. She was literally in love with you since you guys were 13.”

He looked at Alya, “Since we were 13?” 

“Yeahh.” She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, “She would go on and on about you, Adrien. She was so jealous after you and Kagami got together.”

“I was a little jealous when her and Luka got together, not gonna lie.” He laughed and looked back out at the Eiffel Tower, “Somewhere no one would expect.”

“The catacombs.” Alya said as she looked as well, “No one would expect the catacombs.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he looked at Alya, “You’re a genius!”

“What?” She was surprised.

“They’re probably hiding her in the catacombs.” He stood up as Nino walked outside.

“Please tell me we’re not going to the catacombs tonight.” He groaned, “We should at least sleep first.”

“Yeah, Adrien.” She smiled, “Sleep first then we can go early in the morning.”

“I can’t sleep when Marinette could literally be under our feet.” He looked between the both of them. “Alya, come on… we’re not even that tired right now.”

“What if she’s not there, then what?” Nino pointed out, “We wasted all that time for nothing.”

Alya looked between the both of them before she looked back at the eiffel tower, “I might have to agree with Adrien again. We aren’t really that tired right now. Plus, it is the last place we’d expect.”

Nino’s face went white as he stared at his girlfriend and best friend, “What?”

“Nino… We can literally save Marinette tonight.” Adrien looked at him, “Please. Plus, I only have three nights left in Paris.”

“Wait, what?” Alya looked at him, “I thought you said you’d be back for a little while.”

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground, “My agency called me earlier and told me that they wanted me to return on Sunday for a shoot, then I have an audition on Monday for a movie.”

“Adrien,” Alya felt saddened by the realization that Adrien would be gone soon. “We can’t fight Hawk Moth without you.”

“Guys,” He looked between the both of them, “I can’t give up my career because Paris needs me… Paris and I don’t have a good relationship anymore.”

“So… you just plan on leaving after you find her?” Nino raised his eyebrow.

He nodded his head, “I told you guys this wasn’t permanent.”

“And what if we don’t find her?”

“Then, I’ll stay till we do… I can’t just go back to America knowing that Marinette is in trouble, but once she’s safe… then I’m going back.” He looked back up at the both of them, they were saddened by the thought of him leaving, but he was scared by the idea of staying.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien sat on Nino’s couch with Alya right beside him as Nino pulled up a map of Paris catacombs. Alya’s eyes widened as she saw how far out exactly the catacombs were, “We’re gonna have to explore.”

“We’re gonna have to separate.” Nino looked back at her, “We have three days exactly to look for her and find her.”

Alya felt a lump forming in her throat, “Do you think we’ll be able to?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Nino sighed, “People always get lost in the catacombs and sometimes never even come out. We’re gonna have to take a map with all of us to look around and I have also decided that maybe we should each get a section.”

“Should we call Luka?” Alya raised her eyebrow, “We know now that he definitely has used a miraculous and he might be able to help out.”

Adrien felt a hint of jealousy at Luka’s name, but neither of them noticed. “Actually, yeah… We should probably call him.” Nino went to pull out his phone before Adrien stopped him.

“It’s two in the morning, I don’t think Luka would be awake.” He awkwardly laughed.

Alya gave Adrien a questionable look, “No, Luka actually doesn’t go to bed till around four or five.” She pulled her phone out and pressed his contact info.

Adrien crossed his arms and looked up at Nino. It only rang twice before Luka picked up the other end,  _ “Hello?” _

“Hey, Luka. It’s Alya, I’m with Adrien and Nino, right now. Are you possibly free at the moment?” She bit her bottom lip as she looked over at Adrien.

Luka was silent for a moment,  _ “Adrien Agreste?” _

“Yeah, He was in Paris and decided to come visit.” She looked up at Nino.

_ “Oh, and… yeah, you haven’t heard anything from Marinette yet, did you?” _ It was obvious in his voice that he was worried about her. 

Alya started to bite the skin around her nails, “No, but we might have an idea where she is, but we really need to talk to you about it, Do you think you can come to Nino’s like right now?”

_ “Yeah, let me just put normal pants on.” _ There was shuffling in the background,  _ “I’m going to go, but I should be there in about ten minutes.” _

“Okay, Thanks, Luka.” She hung up the phone and Nino turned back around to look at the screen. 

He crossed his arms and started to chew on his nails, “I don’t think they’d be hiding anywhere around here.” He circled the entrance of the catacombs, “If anything they’d be more out here.” He circled the ends of the Catacombs.

Alya hugged her knees and looked at them. “What if they’re hiding in plain sight?”

Tikki flew over to the screen, causing everyone to jump. “She has a point, if anything I think that maybe they might be hiding underneath Adrien’s old house.”

“What?” Adrien raised his eyebrow, “I don’t think there are catacombs under my old house though.”

“Paris is just made up of catacombs,” Alya looked at him, “There’s catacombs all throughout Paris. Not all the catacombs have been discovered yet.”

“There’s catacombs under our apartment too. So… Where would Adrien’s house be?” He pointed at the map again, “The eiffel tower is right here.” 

“Marinette’s apartment is right here.” Alya got up and pointed somewhere else, “So… The Agreste Mansion should be somewhere right here.”

The doorbell rang and Alya shouted, “It’s unlocked!”

Luka walked into the living room and raised his eyebrow as he saw Adrien sitting on the couch while Alya and Nino stood in front of the TV with a map of the catacombs up, “What’s going on?” 

Alya pointed to the couch, “Sit, We have three days to find Marinette and a lot of explaining to do.”

He sat down right beside Adrien and slowly tension started to grow in the air, “Okay?”

“How should we start?” Alya looked at Nino.

He sighed, “Alya came up with this crazy idea that Marinette was Ladybug.”

Luka looked between them both, “She never told you?”

“No, She didn’t.” Alya crossed her arms, “You already knew?”

Luka gave a small grin, “I figured it out on my own. She would randomly get up and leave, she would be out all night and after Chat Noir left she was just devastated… So, I confronted her. It was either she was cheating on me or she was Ladybug.”

“Well, We aren’t really supposed to tell anyone our secrets.” Alya looked between her and Nino, “But, It’s best we just say it but it only stays between the four of us.”

“Okay,” Luka crossed his arms and laid back.

“Well, I’m Rena Rouge and Nino is Carapace.” She lightly smiled and fiddled with her thumbs, “We’ve known for a while, but only because Ladybug was in a hurry and we were already together.”

“Okay, I can’t say I’m not surprised.” He laughed.

Adrien bit his bottom lip, “And… I’m Chat Noir.”

Luka went quiet as he looked at Adrien. He just stared at Adrien, kinda making him uncomfortable. “That surprises me.” He laughed, “But, it explains why Chat randomly quit.”

“Yeah,” Adrien scratched his cheek, “I had to move to America after my father was defeated and I’ve since then started a life out there.” He lied through his teeth, not wanting to explain the whole truth to Luka. Luka knew that he was lying though, because Marinette had explained everything that happened.

“Hawk Moth’s back.” Alya stared at Luka, “It’s been confirmed, we don’t think it’s Gabriel.”

Luka looked back up at Alya and raised his eyebrow, “You guys haven’t heard?”

“Haven’t heard what?” Nino turned back around to look at Luka.

“Um…” Luka glared at Adrien, “... Gabriel escaped prison.”

“What?” Alya’s eyes widened and she looked at Adrien, “Did you know?”

Adrien glared back at Luka, “I had no idea, why hasn’t there been a public announcement.”

Luka looked up at him, “They’re trying not to start a panic… So, The only people I think that know are Mayor Bourgeois, Agent Roger, Chloe, and Sabrina.”

“Let me guess, Chloe told people.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“Chloe only told me, actually.” Luka leaned forward, “She had asked me if I had seen Marinette recently and I told her no, that she went missing. She went off on how Marinette absolutely deserved it.”

Adrien shook his head, “Fucking Chloe.”

Alya laughed at Adrien, “Alright, next thing… We want to know if you would join us and help save Marinette.”

“Yeah, you didn’t even have to ask.” Luka smiled, “I already have my miraculous, Marinette gave it to me a while ago.” He held up his hand to show the bracelet that was on his wrist.

“Okay, We don’t gotta worry about going back to Master Fu then.” Nino looked at the screen, “We think that they’re hiding Marinette in the catacombs.”

Luka nodded, “That makes sense, no one would find her in there. But, where do you think they would be hiding.”

“Under Adrien’s house!” Tikki popped out and hugged Luka.

Luka jumped up, “Tikki?” He sounded worried, “Tikki’s here?”

“Yeah…” Alya looked at her feet, “Marinette’s absolutely powerless right now.”

Luka didn’t realize that tears were in his eyes, “When are we going to be looking for her?”

“Tonight.” Adrien looked at him, “I have three days left in Paris, and I want to find her in the next three days. If we can’t then, I’ll find a way to stay.”

Luka glared at Adrien before he nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Nino pointed on the screen, “What I think we should do is have two groups. Me and Alya and Adrien and Luka.”

The tension in the air started to grow thicker before Alya spoke up, “Maybe… We should have Adrien and I and You and Luka.”

“That sounds better,” Luka smiled, “We always work as a great team when we play games together.”

Nino laughed, “Fine.”

Alya took Nino’s Ipad and grew the photo on the screen so it was only in the area where they thought that Marinette could be hiding. “Why don’t we have Adrien and I cover the north part of the catacombs and Nino and Luka can cover the south?”

“Okay, Is there any entrances around there?” Luka started to chew on his nail.

Alya looked at it, “Yeah… Right here, it’s right down the road from the Agreste Mansion.”

“We should see if there’s an entrance in the Mansion, actually.” Adrien looked at her, “I’ve never been in our basement so, I’m assuming there’s one down there.”

“You’ve never been in your basement?”

“Um… no, my father wouldn’t let me go down there and I guess I never questioned why.” He shrugged, “We should get going though.”

“Yeah, Let’s go.” She grabbed Adrien’s keys off of the counter and grabbed her coat.

“Be careful.” Nino gave Adrien a fist bump.

Adrien gave him one back, “Always am.” He followed Alya out the door.

They walked down the stairs all the way to his car. Once they got in and she was buckled, she turned to him, “What was that about?”

He raised his eyebrow and started the car, “What was what about?” He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

“You and Luka, there was obviously some high tension in the house.”

He started to drive towards his old house, “I don’t know…”

She scoffed, “You don’t know?”

“No, I don’t… last I knew, we were cool.” He looked at her, “Maybe, Marinette told him more than her secret identity and told him about that night at the eiffel tower.”

She stared at him for a minute, “Are you jealous of Luka?”

“No.”

She laughed, “I think you are.”

“Alya, I’m not. I could care less.” He gripped the steering wheel to the point his knuckles became white.

Alya looked at his knuckles and raised her eyebrow at him, “Really? Because you’re obviously irritated by the thought of Luka and you were definitely hostile when we were suggesting calling him.”

“Alya, Can we focus on the important task right now.” He turned to look at her, “Marinette’s in trouble right now and I think talking about how I feel about her and Luka aren’t that important.”

Alya sighed, “We’re talking about it after we find her then.”

“Alright,” He stopped at a red light, “Only after though.”

She pulled up her phone, “Do you think there is an entrance in your old house?”

“I don’t know, I would hope not but honestly it wouldn’t surprise me if there were.” He pressed on the gas as the light turned green, “When we get in, we’re gonna transform.”

“Alright,” She pulled out the map and put it on the dash, “What are we gonna do if we find her before Luka and Nino?”

“What do you mean?” He looked at her, “We’re gonna rescue her.”

“No, Adrien… We’re gonna have to fight Hawk Moth, and possibly your father.”

He bit his bottom lip, “I didn’t think about that. I guess, we can try to call them for help but we’re gonna have to fight for right now.”

He pulled up to his house and turned off the car, “You ready?”

“No, but I really want Marinette back.” She gave him a half a smile before she got out of the car. He followed her lead and locked the car. They walked up to the fence and started to climb it, “I really hope she’s there.”

“She has to be,” Adrien jumped down and helped Alya, “I have no doubt in my mind that she is down there.”

She smiled, “Let’s go save Marinette.” She walked over to the window that they climbed in earlier, Adrien going up first. He sat on the window sill and leaned over to grab Alya’s hand to help her up. “Thank you, Prince Charming.”

“You’re welcome, Purrincess.” He winked at her and climbed out of the window. They both walked into the other room, so no one could see them. “Plagg, Claws out.” 

“Trixx, Let’s Pounce.” She spoke after him and watched as she transformed. She smiled as she turned around to see Chat Noir, “I am never going to get over that you’re Chat Noir.”

He smirked, “What? Am I too Charming?”

She rolled her eyes, “No, I just know that you had little to no time to be Chat Noir back then.” 

“I did, but I had to sneak out half the time.” He walked over to the kitchen, “Plus, I had to cancel a bunch of times with you guys to be Chat Noir.”

She followed him, “I guess that makes sense.” They walked into the kitchen. It looked like they walked back into a restaurant’s kitchen instead of a normal kitchen, “It’s so big back here.”

“Yeah, I was only ever in here when I was little. I used to watch the chef’s cook.” He laughed as he took her over to a door on the far end.

She smirked, “Do you know to cook too, kitty?”

He acted like he had been shot in the heart, “How rude, I will have you know that I am actually a very good cook, I’ll have to cook for you if I come back.” 

“If?” She raised her eyebrow, “What do you mean ‘if?’”

He stayed quiet as he opened the door and walked downstairs into the basement, “Most of my life is in Los Angeles now, I mainly ever leave the area. The only reason why I was up here was to sign some forms to pass off some of my father’s belongings and my girlfriend scheduled a shoot in Bordeaux.”

Rena Rouge stood there, “You have a girlfriend?”

He nodded, “Yeah, her name is Maddy.” He looked around, “She’s a pretty sweet girl.”

“Then why did you get je-” Chat covered her mouth and put his finger up to his mouth to shush her.

“After we find Mari.” He smiled at her and started to walk away. She groaned and followed after him, “Okay, Fine.” They walked down to another door and walked inside, It was like a little maze until Adrien stopped in his tracks. There was a large hole in the wall and a few lights that were surrounded by skulls. 

“For fuck’s sake,” He groaned and rubbed his temple, “What doesn’t he have in here?”

“A family.” Alya joked.


	9. Chapter 9

Carapace held up a flashlight as they walked down the corridor full of skulls. “What was up with you and Adrien back there?”

Viperion shrugged, “I think he’s too full of himself and the last time that him and Mari talked he really showed how much of an ass he truly was.”

“What happened between them? Neither of them told anything to Alya and I.” He flashed his flashlight into a room, but his phone went off signalling a text from Rena Rouge, “Oh, I guess there was an entrance in the Agreste Mansion.”

Viperion looked into another room and saw a long narrow hallway but there were no doors in it, “This just leads to a dead end.” He said as he turned around to continue walking with Carapace. “That’s honestly not a big surprise anymore. Not after them finding Emily Agreste Body in the attic and pretty boy moving to America to avoid his chaotic family.” He shrugged as he walked over skeleton remains from a previous life, “Adrien and her fucked while he was with Kagami, that was after they had fucked as Chat Noir and Ladybug. It ended up being more than a one night stand. Kagami had gone through his phone, confronted him. They broke up, and then Marinette continued to fuck him. One night he had told her that he loved her while they were in the middle of it. She had told him that she loved him the next day, but then Adrien just laughed in her face.”

Carapace looked at Viperion with absolute disgust, “Adrien?” He muttered, Blonde-haired-model-boy-wouldn’t-hurt-a-fly Adrien?” He crossed his arms.

“Yes, Nino. Adrien Agreste.” He turned around, “He’s really not all that he seems. He’s really just a fuck boy.”

“I didn’t know about that, that makes so much more sense. Wow.” They both came up to a corner that turned left. On the ground near a torch was a small picture. Carapace leaned over to pick it up and saw a picture of him, Alya, Adrien, and Mari. He turned it over to see what was on the back. In Marinette’s handwriting it said, “Best Friends <3.”

“What is it?” Viperion looked over to see a young picture of his friends, “Is that Mari’s picture?”

“Yeah, she must be somewhere around here.” Carapace looked around and started to walk faster. “Marinette!” He shouted but Viperion quickly covered his mouth.

“Are you insane?!” He groaned, “We’re in the catacombs! You don’t know what akuma’s can be hiding down here! Plus, Hawk Moth can be as well and Gabriel!”

Carapace nodded and Viperion removed his hand, “Come on, be quiet!”

“Okay.” Carapace followed behind for now, looking in some rooms while Viperion just walked forward. He walked into a room and saw a woman sitting on the floor, the room smelled like decay and he instantly got hit with a wave of nausea. “Shit, man.” He turned around and leaned forward.

Viperion took a quick peek and covered his mouth, “Gross, man.” He looked at the woman and raised his eyebrows.

“What?” Carapace’s voice was nasally. 

Viperion walked over to the body and squatted in front of it, “She looks like Nathalie.”

Carapace took a second look, “She does.”

“Nathalie was never caught right?” He grabbed a wallet that he saw sticking out of her pocket.

“No,” Carapace watched his friend, “She must have been killed maybe like a month ago.”

Viperion’s eyes widened as he looked back at Carapace, “Gabriel escaped a month ago-”

“Marinette went missing a month ago.” Carapace looked back at Viperion, “She must have helped kidnap her and break Gabriel out of jail.”

“When they didn’t need her anymore they just got rid of her.” He opened her wallet and noticed the little picture she had of a small blonde boy. “Is this Adrien?” He took the picture out and showed Carapace.

“Yeah?” He questioned, “Why does she still have a picture of Adrien.”

Viperion shrugged and got up, “They’re definitely somewhere around here.”

“Let’s hope that we don’t need back up.”

…

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge walked towards a room with a bunch of torches, “I don’t think we should go into that room, Chat.” She whispered, but he shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

“We’ll be okay, Rena.” He smiled at her and walked first into the room. He looked around and saw a small wooden chair sitting in the middle of the area. There was blood on the ground near the chair, “That better not be blood.” 

She walked over to it and nodded, “It is, it’s fresh.” Her phone buzzed in her pocket because Carapace had texted her. “Carapace said that Viperion and him found Nathalie’s body on their side and a picture that Marinette had on her.”

“So, she is down here.” Chat Noir walked around to see if he could find any sign of Marinette.

“Chat.” Tikki pointed to Marinette’s small pink purse that she used to carry around. 

He picked it up and opened it, inside was a letter, her wallet, a pair of keys, and her cell phone. He placed it around his shoulder and started to walk out of the room. “Rena.” He looked over at her and saw his father holding Alya up by her throat. “Hawk Moth.”

“That’s a familiar face that I haven’t seen in a while.” He threw Alya against the wall, knocking her out cold. “Where have you been, Chat Noir? I heard that after you defeated me that you had to go get your Miraculous fixed and afterwards you completely disappeared!”

He glared at his father, “How did you get out, Gabriel?”

“The help of Nathalie, of course!” He smirked and started to walk towards Chat, “You might as well just hand over your Miraculous, I already have Ladybug’s.”

“Don’t listen to his Chat!” Tikki whispered into his ear. 

Gabriel stood less than a foot away from Adrien, “What are you going to do? Nathalie’s dead and Marinette’s dead. Why don’t you join me Chat Noir.”

“Never.” He swung his baton, “Tell me where Marinette is!”

Gabriel sighed, “Now, why would I do that?”

“How about you not be a bastard and narcissist for once in your goddamn life and do something actually useful!” He shouted, “She’s a young girl and you’re seriously gonna harm her for your own needs! You disgust me and everyone around you.” Chat smirked at the next thing that would come out. He knew that his father would take it straight to his heart, “No wonder your son left you alone in Paris and started new in America.”

Gabriel had hate in his eyes, “Who are you to talk about my son? Adrien is doing a fine job right now, and when I get a hold of your miraculous Adrien, My Wife, and I will all become one happy family again.”

“Don’t dream about it, Pal.” Chat ran towards him, ready to swing his baton, “He probably can’t fucking stand your guts for always almost putting his friends in danger.” Chat swung too fast for Gabriel to try to avoid, so the baton went straight into his side. He was launched against the wall and Chat quickly grabbed Rena Rouge and threw her over his shoulder. He looked over at his father and realized that he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. He kept his hold on Rena Rouge’s waist tightly and ran out the other side of the room. He quickly checked rooms as he ran by.

“Chat!” Tikki tried to keep up with him.

“Here, jump in the purse.” He held open Marinette’s purse to let Tikki fly in. “I’m sorry, Tikki, I was too worried to try and get out of there.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t see Marinette in any of the rooms so far.” She popped her head out and looked around. “There’s no more torches on the walls, Chat.” She huddled closer to his side.

He laughed as he held up his flashlight, “I know.” He suddenly heard voices and quickly slowed down, “Tikki, Get down.” He whispered. Tikki pressed the button on his flashlight and they both hid on the dark side of the wall as the light from the other people started to come closer.

“No, I don’t see anyone here either.” Someone spoke, Chat clenched his teeth as they came close enough to him. Carapace turned his head as he suddenly saw Chat’s figure and jumped in fear. 

Viperion jumped at Carapace’s scream and looked at Chat Noir, “What the hell are you doing?!”

Chat groaned, “I thought you were Hawk Moth.”

“What happened to Alya?” Carapace’s eyes widened, “Is she okay?”

He placed her on the floor, “She should be fine. We ran into my father back there and he got a hold of her first.”

“Dammit,” Carapace groaned, “What did you do with your father?”

“I just left him there-”

Viperion clenched his fist, “You just left him there?”

“Yeah, what else was I supposed to do?” Chat glared daggers at Viperion, “Throw him over my shoulder and bring him along?”

Viperion noticed Marinette’s bag around Chat’s shoulder, “Is that Marinette’s?” He pointed at it.

Chat looked at it, “Oh, yeah… we found it in that room back there.”

“Where haven’t you guys looked yet?” Carapace took out his map. Chat looked at it and pointed to a hallway, “Alright, so we’re heading down there.”

“Why don’t you guys go back and see if my father is still down there, if he is, stay with him but tie him up.” Chat looked at Viperion and Carapace, “I’ll bring Marinette back if I see her.”

Carapace nodded and picked up Alya, “We’ll meet up there, Chat.”

“Alright,” He smiled and turned around to walk down there.

Viperion quickly stopped him, “Chat Noir, If you need help down there just ring okay?”

Chat rolled his eyes, “I don’t need help from the likes of you… Ladybug and I got it.” He continued to walk down the narrow path of rooms that Carapace and Viperion checked.

There were no more torches and he could no longer see his friends. It was wet and eerie, and the walls began to get skinnier. Tikki looked up at him from Marinette’s bag, “Chat?”

“Yeah?” He shined in light into rooms, seeing nothing but decomposing bodies.

Tikki looked around, “You should really reconsider becoming a miraculous holder again.”

It felt different from a kwami hearing it, “Why?” He managed to whisper out as his heart sank.

Tikki could tell that he was seriously taking what she had said in, and it had definitely been on his mind too. “I don’t know, Tikki. She probably hates me right now.”

“Are you serious?” Tikki rolled her eyes, “Marinette’s been in love with you, everytime one of your commercials pop up on screen she gets mesmerized. She literally is so proud of how far you’ve come in your career. She doesn’t hate you Chat, she really loves you.”

Chat didn’t notice that he started smiling, “Thanks, Tikki.”

“You should really come back, she misses her partner.” Tikki gave him a small smile, “You’ve always been the best partner to her.”

A blush formed over Chat’s face, “Tikki, I can’t. There’s no way I can just come back here. I left for a reason.”   
  
“Paris needs you, Chat Noir.” She begged, “Plagg needs you, Ladybug needs you! You should see the look in her eyes when she sees old magazine’s with the both of you on it!” Chat’s mind immediately went to that night, how beautiful her face looked in the moonlight.

Marinette finally became conscious, she was back in the room without light. It was wet and cold, but the door was open. She stared at the door, it was completely dark outside the room. She realized her hands weren’t tied up and she slowly stood up. Her legs were wobbly and she had used the wall for support. 

Chat slowed down as he got to the area he had to look in, “After I had found out that my father had kept my mother’s corpse, it made me feel sick to my stomach to know that my father was who he was.” He took a peek into one of the rooms, “I ran to America, because I didn’t want Paris to turn me into my father.”

Marinette heard voices in the distance and she quickly hid on the wall. If the people had planned in on coming in here she would try her best to attack and get out of here.

Tikki looked away, “I know, Chat. I’m not trying to peer pressure you, I just am really happy to see you.”

“Thanks, Tikki.” He laughed and looked in another room.

They were right across the hall from Marinette, she had her breathing under control and when he would pop in she would tackle him to the ground. “I know you aren’t tryna peer pressure me, but I can’t just come back-” When Marinette saw his head she quickly grabbed him and managed to tackle him to the ground.

Chat hit his head on the concrete floor and groaned in pain as he grabbed whatever had just tackled him and slammed them against the tree. He held up his flashlight to their face and immediately his heart sank, “Marinette?”

Marinette's eyes widened as she heard his familiar face. She looked up and saw the light glow of Chat Noir’s face, her Chat Noir. “Chat?”

Tikki popped out and hovered in between the both of them, “Are you alright?”

Her eyes widened as she saw Tikki and realized that Chat Noir knew her true identity, “A-Ah.” She tried to think of something to cover her ass.

“It’s alright, I’ve known about your true identity before I left.” He hugged her, “I came back for a bit, and that’s when I heard about your disappearance.”

She felt her eyes water and she hugged Chat as tightly as she could, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, but we need to get back to Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Viperion.” He picked her up and started to walk the other way.

She felt like it was a dream to be in his arms again, “How did they find you?”

“We’ll explain everything when we get back, for now… let’s try to get out of here.” He spoke as he walked back towards his allies and his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat’s neck as he carried her through Paris’s catacombs. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Her heart started to flutter as she thought about how life would be like if he was back to being her partner, “Are you back to stay?”

“No,” Chat mumbled, “I was just in town for a bit and I went to go see Alya and Nino.”

Her heart sank, “You should.”

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at the same corpse on the ground, “I think we’re lost.” He said to avoid the conversation.

She looked at the skeleton on the floor, “I think so too.”

He groaned and pulled out his map, “What the fuck.”

Marinette stared at him, taking in how long his hair has gotten and how tired he looks, “Have you gotten any sleep at all?”

He shook his head, “We realized that no one would look down here.”

“Did you just leave as soon as you found out?”

He turned left and started to walk down some stairs, “Kinda, We all came up with a plan and that’s when they called your dick of a boy-“ He quickly shut up before he could finish that sentence.

She raised her eyebrow, “Do you have a problem with Luka?”

“No.” He said, coldly. 

She could tell that there was a problem, but Chat didn’t want to talk about it. So, she relaxed against Chat’s back.

Chat looked around and started to notice some things that looked familiar. “She looks like she fell asleep,” Tikki whispered into Chat’s ear.

“Yeah?” He whispered back, “She probably needs as much sleep as she can. She’s been here for a while and I could tell that she’s gonna be hospitalized for a while.”

Tikki didn’t say anything as Chat saw Carapace and Viperion. As he got closer he noticed that they looked uneasy. He noticed what they were so uneasy about as he was able to see into the room.

It was Mayura.

She stood there with a devious smirk on her face and her arms crossed. “What are you silly boys doing down here?”

Chat’s eyes grew cold as he walked into the room, “You.” He growled as he lightly placed Marinette on the ground next to Rena Rouge.

Carapace turned around as he saw Chat Noir walk over to them, “Chat?”

“Marinette!” Viperion ran over to her.

“Ohhh, I guess the rumors are true. The old Chat Noir  _ is _ back.” She squinted her eyes as she noticed Marinette, “And, he found our little play thing. I don’t understand how anyone never knew that the..” She glared at Marinette, “... little skank was Ladybug.”

Chat grabbed his baton and got into a position where he’d be able to attack Mayura, “Don’t you  _ dare  _ look at her.”

“Chat.” Carapace was shocked at how angry Chat was.

“Why not?” She laughed, “Didn’t you know Marinette and I got  _ really _ close while she was down here. We’re basically best friends.”

Chat leaped forward and swung his baton, but Mayura was faster than him as she jumped up and kicked him in the face. “You’re weak, Chat Noir. Once I’m finished with you, I’ll go after your little friend right there. Then it’s gonna be the snack, and then the girl.” She smiled as Chat hit the floor, “And then it’s gonna be the girl.”

The image of Mayura killing Marinette popped into Chat’s head. He felt the anger start to grow in his stomach. He slowly started to stand back up, “Over my dead body.” He swung again. 

As Mayura jumped up to avoid the contact with Chat’s baton. Carapace popped up behind her and kicked her in the back. She was thrown onto the floor and Chat turned back around and swung his weapon into her stomach. She flew into the wall and Chat quickly ran over and grabbed her by the neck. He started to lift her up and squeeze his hand around her throat, “You know what I’m gonna do.” He clenched his teeth and basically spit acid towards her. She lifted her hand up and tried to pry his hand from her throat, “I’m gonna fucking kill you. Slowly and painfully, worse than you tried to do to Marinette. Then, I’m gonna kill this lousy Hawk Moth.” He smirked as he growled into her ear, “Then… I’m gonna fucking kill Gabriel Agreste.”

Her face started to turn blue and she was unable to speak as Chat wouldn’t let go. “Chat!” Marinette ran over and tried to pry his hand from her throat.

He didn’t notice that she was awake, because all he could currently see was red.

Mayura’s eyes turned red, but she couldn’t look away from Chat Noir. She could slowly feel her consciousness fade away. She clawed at his wrist, but her clawing faded as she no longer had any control of her body. Her eyes shut as she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

“Chat!” Marinette called out again, but Viperion took control of the situation as he kicked Chat in the side.

Chat groaned as he felt his head hit the concrete. He looked up at Viperion and grabbed his baton. “What the fuck!” He shouted.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Viperion shouted, “We didn’t come here to kill Mayura, we came to save Marinette.”

Chat got up and walked towards Viperion, “We can kill her while she’s weak!”

“We shouldn’t kill anyone!” Marinette shouted at him, “She’s useful! We could use her to find out Hawk Moth’s new identity!”

“They almost killed you!” He turned around and screamed in her face, “Marinette! You’ve been missing for a fucking week! She deserves this for what they’ve put you through!” He had tears in his eyes as he stared at her face. He now realized how much he was gonna regret becoming Chat Noir. He realized how much it was gonna hurt to have to give her his ring back and live the rest of his life in America. 

She didn’t say anything as she was too overwhelmed with anger, “Let’s get out of here.” She tried to walk away, but her legs gave out and she fell into Chat’s arms.

Viperion’s sharp glare instantly hit Chat as he caught her, “Don’t push yourself.” He whispered to her, “You’re still injured.”

“Don’t talk to me,” She turned around and reached towards Viperion who quickly grabbed her and lifted her up.

Chat watched as Marinette’s head rested against Viperion’s chest. He felt jealousy in his heart as they walked out of the room.

Carapace helped Rena Rouge up as she slowly regained her consciousness. “What happened out there, man? I’ve never seen you get so mad.”

“I don’t know.” He crossed his arms and looked at Mayura’s unconscious body. “Can you help me tie her up?”

“Yeah,” He smiled at Rena Rouge.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She managed to speak out, her throat was sore and she couldn’t wait to get home and relax. 

Chat nodded as he grabbed some rope that was on the floor and tied it around Mayura’s legs. He also tied her hands behind her back and threw her over the shoulder. “Let’s go.” He turned around and started to walk out of the place.

“Your dad wasn’t there when we got back.” Carapace said as he swung Rena Rouge’s arm around his shoulder and helped her walk. “When we got there, we just set Rena Rouge on the ground and waited for you to get back. Then, Mayura came, but she wasn’t surprised. So, I’m assuming that Gabriel told her and Hawk Moth.”

“That sounds about right.” He sighed, “I honestly just can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Me too.” Rena Rouge sighed as she slowly walked.

Chat bit his lip, “I mean Paris.”

Rena looked up at him, “Oh, yeah… Two more days.”

He smiled, “Yeah… two more days.”

“Are you gonna tell Marinette about your identity?” Carapace wondered.

“She’s gonna find out one later today, so I’m gonna have to.” He dreaded the idea of telling her. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he knew that he was gonna avoid it at all cost.

…

Chat threw Mayura in the trunk and got into the driver side, “Plagg, Claws in.” He said and destransformed. He looked at his hand and saw the marks that Mayura had left.

“We can clean those when we get home. Luka’s taking Marinette to the hospital as we speak.” Alya smiled, “For right now, we can just head home and then in the morning we’re gonna go to the hospital and all take turns watching her.”

“Okay,” Adrien started the car and drove away from his old house.

“Are you sure you’re okay, man? You’ve been really quiet after the incident with Mayura.” Nino raised his eyebrow as Adrien drove faster than usual.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, “Just sleepy.”

“Don’t fall asleep behind the wheel.” Alya joked, but it didn’t seem to lighten Adrien up at all. She sighed as she rested her head against the window. She was glad that they had Mayura and Marinette was now safe, but she knew that this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short! But I didn't really have any ideas for the rescue or fight scenes! Only because I had more ideas for later in the series! So, please stay tuned and I'll update as soon as I can! Until then, Ta ta!!**


	11. Chapter 11

After Adrien arrived at Alya’s and Nino’s place, they all carried Mayura inside. They placed her on the couch and stood around her. Adrien grabbed the miraculous that was dangling off her neck and yanked it off, watching as Mayura detransformed. It didn’t surprise them when they saw Lila,“Of course it was her. She’s always had it out for Marinette!” Alya stomped around the couch.

Nino looked over at Adrien, “What are we gonna do with her? We can’t kill her.”

“I never suggested that we should kill her, I said that we should keep her here until we can get information from her.” Adrien felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it was from his manager.

Nino groaned, “They’re gonna know that she is missing!”

“Marinette was missing too and no one really seemed to give a damn” Alya shouted, “So what if we keep her for right now! We need information on Hawk Moth and Adrien leaves tomorrow.”

“Excuse me for a second, my manager is calling.” He walked away from his friends and onto their balcony. He answered the phone and brought it up to his ear, “Hello?”

_ “Hey, Adrien, I just wanted to let you know that I scheduled your flight for tomorrow at 5 pm.”  _ His manager spoke,  _ “So, Make sure you’re ready beforehand, and you also have a photoshoot on Thursday at 11 in the morning.” _

Adrien ran his hand through his hair, “Okay, Thank you, Alex.”

_ “No problem, did you guys ever end up finding your friend? Aurora wanted me to ask you.”  _ He could hear his girlfriend’s voice on the other end.

“Yeah, We did. She’s in the hospital right now. I was hoping to ask you if I could stay here for a little while. She just found today and I haven’t even gone to talk to her.” He sat on the lawn chairs they had.

It was quiet on the other end until he heard Alex sigh,  _ “I can only picture the puppy dog eyes right now.”  _ Aurora spoke in the background.  _ “Same, I guess I can cancel your flight, book three more nights, and reschedule your photoshoot.” _

Adrien smiled, “I owe you, Alex.”

_ “You owe me a lot, Agreste. Just make sure you update her status for us.”  _ Alex laughed,  _ “I’ll talk to you soon, bye.” _

“Bye.” Adrien hung the phone up, but as he put it into his pocket he heard the sound of something breaking.

“Why would you just kidnap me?!” Lila screamed and Adrien ran into the house.

Alya looked like she wanted to go on a murderous rampage as she saw her lamp on the floor broken. Lila had her back to Adrien as she tried to look scared, “How did you get me in here? Please, let me go. My mother would be so scared if she realizes that I am missing too! What would everyone think if they find out that I am missing too!”

Nino was standing next to her, holding her in place so she couldn’t try to leave. “Lila, We know you are Mayura. Stop playing scared,” Nino groaned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She started to fake cry. Adrien walked over to Alya and Lila’s eyes widened as she looked at Adrien. “Adrien Agreste?”

Alya raised her eyebrow as she saw Lila break character, “That was fast.”

“Yeah,” Adrien leaned over the couch to get as close as he could possibly get, “You’re really fucking lucky that we found Marinette before I got to you. Because you’d be six feet under right now.”

Alya’s eyes widened as she heard what Adrien just said to Lila, “Adrien.” She was shocked.

Nino was shocked as well, “Dude, what is up with you.”

Lila glared at him, “Not the sweet pretty boy you were in high school anymore?” She had a sinister smirk cross her face, “Daddy’s gonna love the man you’ve become.”

Before Adrien could grab Lila by the throat, Alya stopped him. “Adrien, don’t. This is all part of her plan.”

“Yeah, why don’t you go on a walk.” Nino looked up at him and Alya let go of him. 

Adrien didn’t say anything as he turned around and walked out the door, unintentionally slamming it behind him. He walked down the stairs and down the road. He walked past his car not even acknowledging it. Plagg popped out of his shirt, “Where are you going?”

“Plagg, Claws out.” He spoke, ignoring him. He transformed in the middle of the street, not realizing if anyone was around. Thankfully, there wasn’t. He used his staff to jump across Paris.

He found himself on the top of the eiffel tower. He clenched his jaw as he sat down, his legs dangling off. He bit his lip and tried to hold back tears he didn’t realize he had. “Fuck.” He choked out.

He rested his hand against his arms as he let out frustrated tears. He didn’t know why he was crying, or why he got so upset as he did. He knew something had changed in him, he could tell.

He was confused about the entire situation in front of him. He laid back and closed his eyes, the tears continuing to fall. His heart ached for something he could no longer have. Even if he wished to be Chat Noir again, it was impossible with his work schedule and he currently hated to be in Paris again.

Nothing would be the same as it was before they defeated Hawk Moth. Their relationship would have never been ruined, his miraculous would have never broken, Marinette wouldn’t have been kidnapped.

He rolled onto his side and stared at the moon, he wondered if she was staring at the moon as he was. There was a voice in the back of his head that just kept telling him to get up and go see Marinette. He didn’t know if he should listen to the tiny voice or not, but he decided he should.

What he didn’t know was that it was Alya spying on him and placing the tiny voice in his head. It wasn’t a bad thing, and it wouldn’t hurt Chat if he found out. She just wanted what was best for both of her friends.

So, Chat stood up and jumped away from the Eiffel Tower and towards the hospital that Marinette was in. He knew that she would give him a fight when she saw him, but he didn’t care. He just knew that he missed her.

He hid in an alley right next to the hospital, “Plagg, Claws In.” He said and untransformed. Plagg groggily floated up to look at him. He smiled at Plagg, “Sorry, Hide.” He opened his coat and Plagg floated in. Once Adrien was sure that no one would question him, he walked out and up to the stairs of the building.

There were a few people standing by the door smoking a cigarette and kinda gave Adrien a glare. He chose to ignore them and walk into the building. He looked around to see if he knew where to go until a nurse touched his back, “Can I help you?”

Adrien jumped and turned to look at her, “Uh.. Y-Yeah… Can you tell me where Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s room is?”

She smiled and walked over to the dronk desk and started to type something in on the computer, “Marinette… Dupain-Cheng.” She brought her pencil to her lip and started to chew on the cap, “Oh, Here she is. Third Floor, Room 312.” She wrote it down and gave it to him. 

“Thank you.” He smiled and turned around to go to the elevators. He clicked the button and waited a few minutes for the elevator to arrive. He pulled his phone out and checked to make sure Alya or Nino didn’t message him, they didn’t. The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened, allowing Adrien to walk inside. He sat by the control panel and clicked the third floor. 

He opened his recent messages, it was basically just Aurora and Dez just spamming him on when he was coming home. He knew it’d be better to message Dez because Aurora would try to call him the second he answered her back. 

The Doors opened and he walked out. The sign on the wall let Adrien know where Marinette’s room was. He turned left and walked past the nursing station. There were old people in some of the rooms, sick kids, and badly injured adults. He walked up to two rooms that were side by side, 311 & 312\. 

He knocked on the door and heard a quiet, “Come in.” He took a deep breath before he slowly pushed the door open to see Marinette in a hospital robe with a bunch of food next to her. She was alone in the room. “Why are you alone?” Adrien asked, his voice alone causing Marinette to look at him in shock.

Her eyes were wide and he could hear the heartbeat on the monitor speed up, her mouth was slightly open and her face was incredibly red. “A-Adrien?” She managed to stutter out.

He laughed, “Hey.” He scratched the back of his head, “Um, I was in town for a bit and I heard that something happened to you. So, I thought about coming to visit you. Can I sit down?” He pointed to the chair that was right beside her.

She nodded and watched him walk across the room, “What did you ask when you came in?” She seemed confused.

“I asked why you were alone.” He smiled, “I thought that maybe Luka would’ve been here.”

She looked away from him, as if she was hurt. “Oh, no… he had to go to work.”

He nodded, and twiddled with his thumbs. He knew that he needed to tell her about him being Chat Noir sooner or later, but he didn’t know that it would be this nerve racking. “Hey, Marinette.” He looked up at her to see tears in her eyes, not at all what he was expecting.

She covered her face with her hands and started to cry, “I-I’m sorry.” She choked on her words, “I’m just really overwhelmed right now.”

Adrien placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed his finger in small circles, “Ssh, Marinette… What’s wrong?” He looked at her back and noticed how long her hair was now.

She brought her knees up to her chest and cried, “Just a lot.”

Adrien felt like he had lost total control of his body as he pulled her into a hug, “Calm down.” He whispered and rubbed circles in her back.

“It’s just been really hard since before being kidnapped, Luka and I weren’t on good terms and it just seems we still aren’t.” She bit her lip, “Everyone thought I was dead and the look on everyone’s face when they saw me being wheeled in was like they saw a ghost. Chat Noir is back,” She accidentally let that one slip. “Everyone thinks that Ladybug has abandoned Paris. Can you imagine that.” She looked up at Adrien, “I don’t understand how Chat Noir could leave Paris and no one says anything, but when Ladybug does… it’s this huge problem that is being broadcasted on every station known to man.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned her head against his chest, “and just seeing you here.”

He didn’t imagine to be hit with that gut punch, Marinette had never been able to spit out much around Adrien. So, it surprised him to even hear Marinette talk and cry in front of him. “Do you want me to leave?”

“God, no.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at him, “If you leave, I’m afraid I might not ever see you again.”

He smiled and looked down at the ground, “I’m actually gonna be here for a few more days. I told my manager that a friend of mine was in the hospital and I didn’t want to leave when you were still in here.”

She looked shocked, “Adrien, you could lose your career.”

“Marinette, That’s the last thing I am worried about right now. I was literally gone for what three years? When I return I find out that Chat Noir went missing and so did you!” He groaned, “I’m afraid if I leave, you might not be here anymore.”

Marinette smiled at Adrien, feeling more happiness in the last five minutes then she had in the last three years. Adrien could tell, that’s why he decided to wait a little longer to tell her the truth. 


	12. Chapter 12

Nino laid in bed watching Alya, who was on the phone with Adrien. She stood leaned up against the window sill, “How is she doing?” Alya looked out the window and started to chew on her nail. “That’s good, is she asleep right now?” She continued to bite on her nails and smiled, “Okay, when she wakes up make sure you tell her that I’ll visit her in the morning, okay?” She looked towards the door, “We just have Lyla tapped to a chair in the kitchen with duct tape over her mouth. We can figure out what to do with her tomorrow.” She paused for Adrien to speak, “Alright. Love ya too, Bye bye.” She hung the phone up and walked over to the bed, “Adrien went to visit Marinette.”

Nino raised his eyebrow as he remembered what Luka had told him only a few hours ago. He wondered if Alya knew, “How is she?”

She slid under the covers, “She’s good, a lot better now. I guess Luka wasn’t there when Adrien showed.”

He bit his lip, “Did Marinette ever tell you anything about Adrien and her sleeping together?”

“No? Marinette’s only ever told me about her and Luka’s sex life, why?” She raised her eyebrow realizing that he knew something that she didn’t.

Nino laid on his side facing Alya, “When Luka and I were in the catacombs, he told me that Adrien cheated on Kagami with Marinette.”

Alya quickly sat up and stared at him, “What?”

“He told me that they originally had a one night stand after they slept together as Chat and Ladybug, but he said that it became more than a one night stand and Kagami found out which led to them breaking up. They continued to sleep together and one night he said that Adrien told Marinette that he loved her and the next morning she said something about it and he just laughed it off.” He looked up at his girlfriend.

Alya stared at Nino, “No, that’s not what happened at all. Adrien didn’t cheat on Kagami with Marinette, it was Lyla. It was only a one night stand, but he ended up saying Marinette’s name on accident.”

Nino’s face was full of pure disgust, “What?”

“I know, I don’t even remember how it started.” She looked at her phone, “I think Adrien went to a party.” Nino didn’t say anything, but his face went white, “Whoever he was with had alcohol and he ended up getting drunk. Lyla persuaded him to have sex with her, they did it in some room and he accidentally called Marinette’s name. She got all salty and spread the rumor that Marinette and Adrien were sleeping together when we were in high school.” 

“Oh.” He felt embarrassed that he believed Adrien would do something like that.

Alya started to type a message to Adrien, “Luka doesn’t like Adrien because Marinette was, and probably still is, crazily in love with Adrien.”

…

Adrien’s phone dinged and he looked at the message he received from Alya.

_Alya:_

_Just to let you know, Luka told Nino that rumor_

_about you cheating on Kagami with Marinette._

_I guess he said that was the reason why he hates you._

Adrien groaned and started to reply back to Alya. 

_Adrien:_

_He’s such a prick. Did Nino believe him?_

It didn’t take long for Alya to reply.

_Alya:_

_Yeah, He brought it up after I hung up the phone._

_I told him the truth though, but I would say something_

_To Luka if I were you._

_Adrien:_

_I will, but not while Marinette’s in the hospital._

He locked his phone and looked over at Marinette. She was sleeping on her side facing him, she looked so peaceful. He felt his eyes slowly get heavy and started to rub them. He opened his phone again and opened Tik Tok.

He laughed quietly at some of the ones that were on his for you page. He came across one a fan made about him, he smiled as he watched his edit of him with his fans. He opened the comment section and looked at the comments that everyone wrote about him. 

“What are you looking at?” He heard a small voice ask and he looked up to see Marinette looking at him.

“Oh, I was on tik tok and one of my fan edits popped up.” He showed her the screen and she saw pictures of him smiling with his fans.

She looked at him and noticed how happy he seemed looking at his fans, “You must love your fans then, huh?”

“Yeah, they are who made me who I am. Of course, I love them.” He laughed as he commented on the tik tok how much he loved them and the edit. 

Marinette blushed as she thought of what she should answer back, “Did you know that I was a very big fan of yours.”

He looked at her, “What?” He chuckled.

“Yeah! This is going to sound so creepy!” She covered her face with her hands as she lightly giggled to herself, “I… I used to have pictures of you all over the wall by my bed back in middle school!”

He laughed, “Oh my god, well if we’re gonna spill truth’s out. I used to have so many pictures of Ladybug in middle school.”

Marinette’s face turned bright red, “What?” She managed to squeak out.

He laughed even more, “Yeah, I was in love with Ladybug, or well you, i guess.” He scratched the back of his head.

She felt like she was overloaded and she couldn’t think of what to say fast enough. It made Adrien slightly nervous, “Um… Yeah, uh…”

“I-I was in love with you too..” She whispered, and thankfully Adrien heard her. She pulled the covers to cover half of her face, “I missed you.”

Adrien stared at her, “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re okay.”

She smiled, "What's America like?"

He laughed, "It's honestly nothing like Paris. I love it there, but Paris is my home. Sometimes I get homesick, but honestly... after everything that happened, I just can't even think about living here."

She frowned, forgetting that Adrien was probably the one person who was affected the most. "I'm glad I got to see you again, I missed your stupid face."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "My stupid face?" She started to giggle and it sent butterflies that would flutter about in Adrien's stomach, "Marinette... can I ask you something?"

Her face was bright red, “What?” She leaned away from Adrien. “You want to kiss me?”

Adrien’s face turned red as he finally realized what he said, “I… uh.” 

It got awkwardly quiet in the room, and neither of them said anything. Adrien started to awkwardly move in his chair, “I… uh, I should go.” He stood up and Marinette quickly sat up.

“Wait, yeah.” She grabbed his arm, realizing that she would either make the worst decision or best decision of her life. Adrien turned around to look at her as she quickly looked away from him. She looked at anything that wasn’t him, “You can uh… kiss me.”

He stood still for a moment before he fully faced her. She looked up at him and her face was bright red. He leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her cheeks. He moved her towards him and pressed his lips against her soft pink lips.

Marinette’s heart was beating so fast as her lips moved with Adrien’s in a slow passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing her.

He leaned back as he stared at her, “Marinette.”

“I’ve loved you since I was 13.” She whispered and closed her eyes, “That was the one thing I had always dreamed about since the first night we met.”

Adrien was speechless, “Was it as good as you dreamed?”

She smiled, “It was even better.” She leaned into his touch and felt so much happiness.

…

Luka sat at his table with a glass of whiskey in his hands, his phone was out in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a sip out of his glass. He knew that now that Adrien was back, he was probably going to lose Marinette. She would quickly fall for him again, just like how she previously did.

He tried to reduce the expansion of it by telling Nino about the silly old rumor that went around, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t work. She was still going to end up with Adrien and he was afraid of it. 

His phone lit up and he saw that an unknown caller was calling him. He ignored the call and took another sip from the glass as the call was never answered. He watched as it went away from his screen, only to return again. “Hello?”

“Luka~” He heard a familiar voice whine on the other end of the call, “Come over, I’m bored.”

He can already see her finger twirling around her thigh, “Not right now.”

“Why, Luka.” She sighed, “It’s been about a week, have you already gotten bored of me?”

“No, no.” He smiled, “Where are you?” 

“The Destiney Motel, room 145.” She moaned into the phone, “Come quickly.”

“Already on my way, Kagami.” He hung up the phone and sighed. He had never hoped for this outcome, him constantly cheating on Marinette. He finished his entire glass quickly and slammed it on the table.

He started to feel disgusted with himself and he thought that telling Nino about that silly little rumor would make him feel better, but it didn’t. It made him feel worse, because what he was actually doing was real and not something made up.

He got up and walked over to grab his jacket, he made sure to grab his keys as well. He locked the door before he would head to his car and go sleep with the woman he had been cheating on Marinette with for a little over four months.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING! THERE IS EXPLICIT SEXUAL THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER!

It was the day that Marinette gets to leave the hospital and she honestly couldn't wait any longer. Adrien had visited every night that she was there, and she didn't want to admit that her tiny crush was starting to come back. Alya and Nino would come to visit for an hour every other day, but Adrien told her that the reason was because they had Lila hidden in their house and they were afraid that she would get out. Luka, barely even came to see her. The only night he did see her was the night she was rescued.

She wondered if Luka found out about the kiss that her and Adrien shared. At first she was so happy that the kiss even took place, but now she was overcome with guilt. "Alright, Miss Dupain-Cheng, you allowed to leave now." The doctor walked into her room with a doctors prescription written down for her, "When you get the chance make sure you get to the pharmacy to pick up your prescriptions." She took the note from his hands and stood up. She walked out of the floor and down to the waiting area.

Marinette wasn't sure how long she was going to be waiting for Luka to come pick her up. She pulled out her phone to see that there weren't any text messages from Luka, and he actually hasn't even answered her last message. There was one unread message from Alya.

Alya:

 _Hey, Girl! Adrien wanted me to message you_  
and tell you that if you needed a ride home  
to let us know so that he can come pick you up!

She frowned as she opened her contacts and pressed call on Luka's name. She was hoping that he wasn't mad at her. The line went to an end as no one answered and she ended up calling Alya.

It rang a few times before Alya answered, _"Hey, Mari, What's up?"_

Marinette looked down at the ground, "Um... Luka never looked at my messages and now he's straight up ignoring my calls, is Adrien around?" She bit the side of her finger as she looked around the room.

 _"Yeah, I'll call him to let him know that you need to be picked up. Actually I'll even give him your number for right now."_ Marinette heard shuffling and yelling in the background, _"Nino! Can you shut the bitch up? I'm on the phone with Mari."_

Marinette smiled, "Alright, Just have him call me when he's on the way." She hung up the phone and opened Instagram. She only scrolled down a few post when an unknown number called her, "Hello?"

 _"Hey, It's Adrien, Are you already to leave?"_ His voice sent butterflies in her stomach as she heard him talk.

She had a light blush on her face and a small smile formed, "Yeah, I was waiting for Luka but he didn't answer my texts or calls."

_"Okay, I'll be there in like five minutes. My hotel isn't that far away from the hospital. And that's weird, you didn't tell him about the kiss, did you?"_

"No, I honestly haven't seen him since the first night that I was in here. He barely has messaged me or anything." Adrien could hear the hurt in her voice and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

 _"Marinette, don't get upset by him being an asshole, that's not your fault. You can see what's up when you get home."_ Marinette could hear the comfort in his voice, _"If you want, I can go up with you incase anything happens."_

She smiled at his kind gesture, "I'll let you know, Adrien. I'm gonna go wait outside for you." She stood up and started to walk for the doors.

 _"Alright, Mari. I'll be there in a second. I'm just waiting on a red light."_ He laughed, _"I'll see ya in a sec."_ He hung up the phone.

Marinette walked out into the cool air, it looks like it was a rainy day today. She looked around the outside of the hospital, it had been a while since she was able to be free to do anything she wanted to.

A car pulled up right beside her and Adrien rolled down the window and looked at her, "Get in, Loser, we're going home." He gave her this pure smile that she couldn't help but blush over.

She opened the door and got in beside him, "Thank you for coming to pick me up, Adrien." She was upset that Luka hasn't answered any of her messages and was hoping that he wouldn't be home.

He smiled at her as he put the car in drive and drove away from the hospital, "It's really not a problem, Mari. I wanted to make sure you were okay, I canceled appointments and everything to make sure you were okay."

She sat awkwardly in her seat, she hadn't felt this way since they were younger. All those feelings returning into her heart and she knew that if she didn't act fast she was gonna do something she would regret. "You didn't have to."

"I didn't wanna just leave right after we found you," Adrien didn't look at her as he drove to her apartment, "I'm honestly glad that I didn't know that I know Luka hasn't been around to even visit you." She noticed that he looked a little irritated at the mention of Luka's name.

"It's really not a big deal," She laughed it off, "He was upset that you were back, why don't you guys like each other?"

Adrien took a deep frustrated breath, "Honestly, I don't know. We just started to dislike each other before we left, and when I came back to visit he was a huge dick. I don't really care about it, but it's just annoying."

She didn't say anything and started to stare out the window, it didn't take that long to get to Marinette's apartment. Her stomach started to turn as she looked over at her home, "Can you come in with me?"

Adrien nodded and shut the car off, Marinette got out first and Adrien followed after her. Marinette had a bad feeling in her gut as she walked towards her apartment and checked to see if it was opened, and it was. She opened the door and walked into her living room, she noticed how clean it as. It seemed empty, "Luka?" She shouted as she placed her belongings on the couch. "If you want to just stay in here while I look for him that's okay."

Adrien stood there and watched Marinette walk down a hallway. She walked up to her bedroom door and knocked, there was rustling from behind the door as she opened it and she saw Luka in bed. He was looking up at her, "Oh, you're home?"

She felt a wave of irritation, "Yeah, I'm home."

"Who brought you home?" He watched her walk across the room.

"Adrien," The annoyance in her voice was plain as day, "Why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

Luka raised his eyebrow and grabbed his phone, he looked at all of the messages from Marinette, "Oh, Sorry. Why did you call Adrien to get you though? Why not Alya or Nino?"

"Because, Adrien offered first and it seems like out of the both of you he's the only one who cares. Why didn't you visit? like at all." She crossed her arms as she stared at him.

Luka deeply sighed as he sat up, "Mari, I just woke up."

Marinette shook her head and looked around, noticing a pair of underwear that weren't hers. "Who's underwear is that?"

Luka's head quickly shot to the floor to see the pair of underwear that he took off Kagami last night, "Uh... Yours?"

"Luka, how the fuck are they mine? I've been missing for weeks!" She felt the anger start to boil in her stomach as she realized what was going on, "Let me see your phone."

Luka's face went white as he stared at Mari, "What, no?"

"Luka, phone." She walked over to him.

He was starting to get irritated with her, "Mari, no!" She quickly grabbed the phone from his hands and ran into the bathroom. Luka quickly following her tail, "Marinette, give me back my phone."

She quickly closed the door and locked it before Luka could stop her. She opened his phone and looked through his messages on messenger and didn't see anything suspicious. Snapchat, nothing suspicious. Instagram, nothing at all. Finally, his text messages. She didn't see anyone suspicious at first, until she realized that his most recent message was from Kagami.

She opened their chat log and looked through all the messages that were sent from him and Kagami. She had tears in her eyes as she saw all the nasty messages, the explicit photos, the meet ups. "Marinette," She could tell by the sound of Luka's voice that he was going to cry.

She opened the door and looked up at him, showing him Kagami's messages. "Luka, Why?" She had tears running down her face, "How long has this been going on?"

He didn't say anything as he tried to take his phone back, "Marinette!" He yelled.

Marinette felt the hurt fade away and the anger start to boil in her stomach. She clenched her teeth and slammed the phone on the ground. "Fuck you!" She yelled back, "How could you do it while I was in the hospital! While I was missing!" She repeatedly stomped on the phone as she cried.

"What about you, huh?" He grabbed her, "Constantly hanging out with the same man that fucked you over before he left? Marinette, He almost had you killed."

"At least, he gave a shit and actually went looking for me. Not go and sleep with some girl behind my back." She pushed him out of the way, letting the anger take over. "Actually, Luka, I will admit." She turned around and looked at him, "He is a way better kisser than you are."

That was breaking point for Luka as he quickly grabbed Marinette by the throat, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Marinette gasped for air as Luka tightened his fingers around her throat, "He's a better kisser."

"What did you fuck him too?" Luka didn't realize that Adrien was right outside the door, and when he did it was too late. Adrien walked over to him and punched him in the face, causing Luka to let go of Marinette.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He shouted, "She just got out of the hospital! Why would you want to try and send her back?"

"Why the fuck are you in my house?" Luka shouted. Marinette shook her head and started to pack her clothes, feeling more comfortable now that she remembered Adrien was here, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

She grabbed as many clothes as she could fit in her suitcase, "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." Luka went to stand up and go towards her but Adrien stepped in front of him, "Get the fuck out of my way."

"Not a chance." Adrien looked back at Marinette. Luka got up in Adrien's face, "You better step the fuck back."

"Not a chance." He smocked Adrien, and unfortunately for Luka, Adrien wasn't in the mood to deal with Luka today. He punched Luka in the face again, but Luka fought back this time.

Adrien groaned as Luka's fist hit him in the face, he turned around and uppercut him. Marinette gasped as Adrien and Luka started to fight each other in her bedroom. "Adrien! Stop!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around him to try and push them apart.

Adrien got out of her grips as he kicked Luka in the stomach and threw him on the floor, "Who the fuck do you think you are, Luka?!" He screamed in his face as he got on top of him and started to punch him.

Luka flipped them around and started to punch Adrien, "I'm so fucking sick of having to deal with you Agreste's!"

Marinette started crying as she wrapped her arms around Luka to try and pull him off of Adrien, but Luka shoved Marinette off of him and into a long dresser, "Just leave!" He shouted at her and Adrien.

Adrien punched him in the face, "Come on, Mari." He spit on Luka and grabbed Marinette's bag and her hand before he walked out of the room.

Luka followed their trail out of the house, "Don't come back!" He shouted out the door at Marinette.

She ignored him and walked back over to Adrien's car. She got in first and Adrien put her bag in the trunk before he walked over to the driver's side. He started the car and drove away from Luka's house. She didn't say anything the entire way and Adrien could tell that she was upset.

He placed his hand on her thigh, "Marinette, I'm sorry. I let my anger get control of me."

"No, it's okay." She practically whispered, "You were just protecting me."

"What happened?" He took a quick glance at her before he looked back at the road.

"He was sleeping with Kagami," Her voice cracked as tears were brought to her eyes, "So, I told him that you were a better kisser than he was and then he freaked out."

Adrien couldn't help but smirk at that, "Am I?"

She giggled, "Yeah."

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" He was driving towards Alya's house, expecting Alya to be her answer.

Her started started to turn red, "Can I just stay with you?"

Adrien raised his eyebrow, "Why do you want to stay with me? Mari, I'm living in a hotel room right now."

"I'd feel more comfortable with you," She started to twiddle her thumbs.

Adrien had a smile formed on his face as he set his path back to the hotel room he was staying in, "Just as long as you'll be okay when I have to go back home."

She frowned, not wanting to think about them parting ways again. "I'll be okay."

"Do you wanna stop and grab Dinner then?" He looked at the sky and noticed that it was changing colors.

"Sure, anything you want." She rested her head on his shoulder. Adrien balanced his arm on the arm rest, so she would be a bit more comfortable. "I gotta stop at the Pharmacy and get some prescriptions too."

"Alright, We'll head there first." He headed towards the Pharmacy and then drove to McDonald's and grabbed food for the both of them before they made there way back to his hotel room. It was bigger than the average hotel room and she quickly found herself comfortable as they watched TV and joked around.

They both sat on the couch watching Criminal Minds. Adrien was stuffing his face with fries and Marinette was just sipping on a chocolate shake.

Adrien looked at her and smiled, "Marinette."

She looked at him and noticed how happy he was, "Yeah?"

He rested his head on her shoulder as he looked back at the TV, "I wish I didn't have to leave next week."

She frowned as she found herself comfortable in his touch, "You'll come back, right?"

"Eventually," He laughed, "But, it won't be for a while." He sat up and looked at her, "But, I promise you, that I'll be back."

She nodded her head as she looked down at his lips, feeling the urge to kiss him. Adrien felt the urge as well and started to lean in.

Adrien pressed his lips to Marinette's soft pink ones. She gladly accepted his kiss and placed her hands on his cheek. The kiss was intimate, but grew to be passionate. Adrien grazed Marinette's teeth with his tongue, asking for entrance. Which Marinette quickly allowed.

Marinette crouched down as Adrien climbed over him, never once breaking their kiss. Adrien sat comfortably in-between Marinette's legs. Their tongues danced together as Adrien's hands started to have a mind of their own and found their way down to her core.

She gasped as Adrien started to rub against her. He quickly took his hand away from hers and she pouted from the lack of touch, "I'm sorry."

"No, continue." She whispered as she placed her lips against his again.

Adrien smirked into the kiss, "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he headed towards the bedroom. Still refusing to break the kiss.

Adrien placed her on the bed and she scooted up towards the pillows. Adrien closed the door and made sure to lock it. He looked back over at her and took off his shirt as he climbed back over her.

He hovered over her and kissed her again. He slipped his hands into her pants and started to rub her wet core through her underwear. She moaned into their kiss and started to run her fingers over his chest.

He pulled her pants and underwear off, starting to toy with her core. He slipped a finger in and slowly started to pump it into her. She moaned against his lips and she slipped another finger in started to go a bit faster.

He could feel the bulge starting to form in his pants. He removed his fingers and she sat up, taking her shirt off. He quickly undid his belt and slid his pants off him. Marinette's face dropped as she saw how big his bulge was and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you sure?" He quickly asked her before he took his boxer's off.

She looked up at him, "I-I'm sure."

He smiled as he removed his underwear and hovered over her. "If there's any times that you want me to stop, let me know."

She looked up at him, "I will." She whispered and Adrien leaned down to kiss her again. He positioned himself before he slowly started to slid into her. She gasped as she could feel him filling her up. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him, her middle school dream was coming true.

He waited a minute until she was adjusted to his length before he started to thrust in and out of her. She couldn't hold back the moans that were escaping her lips, "Adrien." She moaned out his name, causing him to pick up the pase.

He groaned as Marinette clawed at his back, "Fuck." He groaned and leaned down to kiss her again. He kissed her cheek and made her way down to her neck. She moaned as he was thrusting into her as hard as he could.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her climax was starting to build, "A-Adrien." She gasped as he started to rub her clit.

"What is it?" He groaned into her neck.

She gasped as he toyed with her, "I-I'm gonna.. aH.. c-cum." She clawed at his back.

Adrien groaned, slamming his hips into her core, "Me too, Mari." His thrust were starting to go sloppy and Marinette cried out as she came all over Adrien. It wasn't long after that Adrien came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and laid there for a minute to catch his breath.

He crawled off of her and laid beside her, Mari turned over and rested her head against Adrien's chest. She smiled, feeling the happiest she has felt since she was younger. "Goodnight, Mari." He whispered and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Goodnight, Adrien." She whispered before she fell asleep. Adrien sat there, looking at her before taking out his phone and messaging Aurora and Alex. The thought of him returning to America bothered him, but it bothered him more knowing that he was with someone he wasn't in love with.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel sat in his chair and looked out the giant glass window. He didn’t show any emotion on his face, just a blank stare. He noticed a tall figure in a suit walk through his doorway, “Felix.”

“Uncle,” Felix’s voice was monotone and he was also expressionless, “The news of your great escape has been broadcasted all through the city of Paris”

Gabriel took a deep breath as he turned around to look at his nephew, “Is that so?” He stood up and walked towards a picture that he had of his wife and son. He found it in Adrien’s room that night he escaped. “Felix, Why don’t you visit that Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Felix’s eyes widened just a bit, “Uncle?”

“You could pretend to be her friend, maybe get on her good side and when she least expects it. Snatch her, that’ll get Chat Noir’s miraculous back.”

“What about you?” Felix watched his uncle pick up the picture.

Gabriel looked at the picture for a moment, “I have some… business to take care of.” He placed the picture back down and walked back over to his desk and chair, “But first, I need to figure out a new identity. Maybe you as well, Adrien might think it’s a little suspicious that his cousin has come to Paris just to talk to his old classmate.”

“Okay,” Felix bit his lip, “From now on, I’ll be Brett Bell.”

“I’ll be Raphael Bell,” Gabriel turned around and stood up from his chair, “Alright, Felix, I have some business to attend to. I’ll message you an address when I can confirm you have a new apartment.” Felix turned around and walked out of his office.

Gabriel looked towards a hotel, one that he knew his beloved son was staying at. He learned about Adrien’s recent request to stay in Paris a bit longer and had a feeling that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the possible reason. 

…

Adrien groaned as he rolled over in bed, Marinette gently shaking him awake. “Adrien, You need to wake up.” 

He opened his eyes and looked up at the beautiful blue eyes staring down at him. His heart started to flutter and he smiled as he looked at her, “Hey, Mari.”

She didn’t look amused, “Alya and Nino have been calling your phone nonstop for a few hours now, she wouldn’t tell me why but she said that you need to get there as soon as possible.”

Adrien groaned as he sat up and looked at his phone and all of his missed calls. “I’m gonna call her,” He said and pressed the ring button on her contact. Marinette stood up and gathered all of their clothes that had been scattered around the room.

Adrien and Marinette had been staying in the hotel for the past two nights, and Adrien would officially be leaving tomorrow. She turned around and looked at him. The sunlight reflected into the room and onto his skin. He wasn’t looking at her, but just out the window as Alya picked up the phone. She watched as Adrien could talk and how his jawline would move.

She slowly moved towards Adrien, he looked at her as she crawled onto the bed. He smiled as she climbed over his and started to kiss his jawline, “Do you want me to come over?” He bit his lip as Marinette’s was constantly pressed to his neck. He threw his head back as one of Marinette’s wandering hands found his member, “Okay, I’ll be there in a half an hour.”   
  


Marinette took the phone away from his hands and started to kiss him, she ended the call for him and placed the phone on the side table. Adrien flipped the both of them over and started to kiss her passionately.

…

Adrien walked into Alya’s house and saw the three of them sitting on the couch watching TV. Adrien raised his eyebrow, “What the hell?” 

Nino looked over at him and smiled, “Hey, Adrien, glad you joined the party.” He stood up and walked towards Adrien, noticing something out of place. “Who have you been fucking?”

Adrien’s face went red as he tried to recover the hickies with his scarf. Alya looked over at him and saw a lil sneak peak of Marinette’s recent sex life. “Damn, Marinette’s turned into a leach instead of a ladybug.” 

Lila snickered as she looked over at Adrien, “She’s not the same sweet princess that you thought she was, now is she?” 

Adrien ignored all of their comments, “Why did you want me here?”

“We have to do something with her!” Alya groaned as she pointed to Lila, “You leave tomorrow afternoon, Adrien. We don’t know when you’ll get back!”

“She’s literally just been sitting on our couch watching Criminal Minds,” Nino grabbed Adrien, “She won’t let us change the channel, because if we do she’ll start screaming bloody fucking murder!”   
  


“Hey, Shut your mouth!” Lila yelled as she looked over at them, “Daddy Rossi is about to talk and I won’t be able to hear him with your loud mouths.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and walked over to Lila, “If you scream, I will kill you.” He took the remote and shut the TV off.

Lila shot daggers towards Adrien, “You think you’re so sly aren’t you, Adrien?” She smirked as she leaned forward, “You’re gonna be just like your daddy once you’re all grown up.” She spat.

Adrien’s rage took over as he grabbed Lila by the throat, “Tell me that again, I dare you.”

She started coughing as she grabbed Adrien’s hands, “You’re already like your daddy.”

“Adrien!” Alya pushed him and Lila fell from his hands, “What the hell?”

Nino looked at the scene in front of him, “Lila’s just trying to get on your bad side, Adrien.”

“No duh, really?” Adrien whipped his head around and looked at Nino, “Would’ve never guessed.” He looked at Lila, “If we let her go, she’s gonna tell my father about all of us. I’ll take her back to America with me.”

All three of them looked at Adrien, “What?” He could tell that all three of them were thinking the exact same thing.

“Adrien, are you sure you’re okay?” Alya placed her hand on his back and raised her eyebrow, “You’ve been talking a lot of nonsense.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He pushed Alya’s arm from his back and walked towards Lila. “Come on, Lila, I promise you that I won’t hurt you anymore. You can go to America, the land of the free. You can forget about Hawk Moth and my father, you can live your own life and be a star.” He gave her a charming smile as he stood insanely close to her face.

She really took his words in, the thought of living a new life as someone else.” She looked up at him and slowly nodded her head. The thought of fame running over her, and the easiest way to that was from the enemy that stood in front of her, “On one condition.” She smirked.

Adrien raised his eyebrow, “What’s that condition?”

“Fame won’t be easy to achieve, unless you’re internally connected to that person.” She laughed.

“Unless you’re internally connected to that person?” Adrien was thoroughly confused, but Alya understood what she meant.

The rage was starting to bubble in her, as she knew exactly what would be taken away with that one condition. “She wants to get married,” Alya crossed her arms, “To you.”

Adrien was purely shocked by that, “What?”

“Come on, Adrien.” She squinted her eyes, “We’d be the hottest couple in hollywood.”

Adrien took a deep breath, understanding what would exactly happen if he had to agree to that. “Fine,” He whispered, “I’ll marry you.”

“Adrien?” Alya was surprised and grabbed Adrien and dragged him into her bed room. She guided him over to her bed.

“Dude, no.” Nino looked at his friend as he closed the door. Adrien sat down on the edge of their bed as they both stood in front of them with their arms crossed.

“It’s gonna be the easiest way, she won’t put up a fight. I could have eyes on her 24/7, plus she never said that I still couldn’t date anyone else.”

“Adrien, come on. Think about this!” Alya was about to burst just like a volcano, “If you marry that hoe, you’d never be able to actually fall in love with someone.”

“It’s just marriage, she didn’t say anything about not dating on the side.” Adrien smirked as he knew that this was just for show, he had seen it all before. “It’s common in hollywood, the hottest couple out there. That they don't really love each other, just gains them more fame.”

Alya looked down at her feet, “Is that really what you want to live? The life with a woman that you don’t love? To lose every woman that comes into your life just because you can’t promise them a real relationship? What’s gonna happen when Marinette falls in love with you again? You just gonna keep fucking her until she wants the one thing that you can’t give her.”

Adrien bit his lip as he looked away from the both of them, “Come on, Adrien. You really need to think about this?”

“You really think that if I take Lila to America she won’t find some blonde surfer boy? She’s gonna find someone. She’s gonna end up asking for a divorce, It’s okay. It’s my life and my career right now.”

Alya shook her head, “Fine, do what you want.” She opened the door and walked back to the living room. Adrien followed them and walked over to Lila, “Fine, I’ll agree. You’re just gonna stay here tonight, while I pack for tomorrow. We leave at noon.” 

Lila rolled her eyes, “Good, turn on the TV again.” Adrien grabbed the remote and put the TV back on.

Adrien walked over to Alya, “I’ll see you later. I gotta go pack.” He gave Alya a quick hug and walked over to the door. Nino waved to him and made sure to lock the door after he left.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien sat at home waiting for Marinette to return. He didn't know how she would react to the news that was agreed upon earlier today between him and Lila. He knew it was wrong to agree to her that he would marry her when he brought her over to America, but he couldn't think what else to do. She could've escaped from his flat in Los Angeles and gone to the police, once they were over in Los Angeles.

He sat at the edge of the hotel bed and rubbed his forehead, "Adrien." Plagg floated out in front of him. Adrien looked up at Plagg, "You didn't have to agree to that marriage. Why did you in the first place? That made absolutely no sense."

He looked back down at his hands. He truly didn't understand why he agreed. It just seemed like the easiest solution he could possibly think of. He wanted to be involved, only because he wanted to save Marinette, but he didn't want to hold a miraculous while doing so. He took a deep breath, "Plagg, I didn't want to be involved in this at all. Now, I am, and I don't know what we were supposed to do with Lila." He looked up at his old kwami, "We couldn't kill her, she couldn't stay at Alya's place."

"Hand her over to the police," Plagg crossed his arms, "They could've done something."

Adrien shook his head, "She could've easily turned the situation into kidnap. Easily."

"Well, Adrien. Now, you're forced to live the rest of your life with Lila." Plagg rolled his eyes, "Til' death do you part, you may now kiss the bride." 

Adrien deeply sighed as he took his phone out and messaged Alex. Plagg floated around and stole cheese from the cheese shop next to his hotel room. He heard a firm knock on his hotel door, and got off the bed. He heard another knock and groaned, "I'm coming!" He walked over to the door and opened it. His eyes widened as he looked up to the last person he was not expecting any visits from, "Dad."

"Hello, Adrien." He push his way through the door and stood in the middle of the hotel room, "I have heard that you came back for a small visit. I heard everything about your poor friend Marinette." He squinted his eyes as he looked at his son, "Did you know that the real Chat Noir has returned?"

He clenched his jaw and balled up his fist, "Yeah, I've been visiting her in the hospital since she was recovered. Chat Noir? No, really, I didn't know."

Gabriel walked over to him, "It's strange now, isn't it son? That when you leave to go to America, Chat Noir suddenly quits. Now, you're back and so is Chat Noir." He grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. 

Adrien glared into his father's eyes, "I don't know what the hell you think you put together, father, but you better get that stupid idea out of your head and let go of my shirt before something really bad happens to you." He felt his blood start to boil as he tried to hold himself back.

Gabriel stared at his son before he smirked, "I never thought I would have to say this Adrien, you're a disgrace on the Agreste family name and your mother would be really disappointed in the man you've become."

Adrien burst out in anger and he lunged forward to punch his father in the face, "I'm a disgrace? I didn't fucking do the shit you did, I was cleaning up your mess. Like I've been doing my entire life, you should be grateful for the shit I did to try to keep the name clean."

Gabriel kicked Adrien in the gut and grabbed a hold of his throat, he pushed Adrien off of him and into the ground, "You should be grate that you still had a life to live after the stunts you pulled, Adrien."

Adrien started to gasp out for air, "I... ha..te.....yo....u." His vision started to become blurry and he started to black out.

Gabriel let go of Adrien's neck after he passed out. He stood up and took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing, "Adrien, You poor son of a bitch." He smiled down as he looked at his son and laughed, he kicked Adrien in the side as he walked over to him. "You should've never turned your back on me." Before Gabriel can say another word something big and heavy was thrown into the back of his head and he was instantly knocked out.

...

Marinette had an odd feeling the entire day since Adrien left, she didn't feel like staying in the hotel room and honestly just needed some fresh air. Tikki was sitting in her bag, "Marinette, where are we going?"

She smiled as she looked down at her kwami, "I was thinking of walking to my parents shop, Adrien's won't be home for a while and I haven't seen them since I was in the hospital."

"Did you message Adrien to let him know?" Tikki gave Marinette a little smirk, because she knew that Marinette totally forgot.

Marinette sarcastically laughed as she took her phone out, "I'm just not used to having to message Adrien, it's weird in a way."

"I guess you guys weren't really 'just friends.'" Tikki giggled as she looked around at the people that Marinette walked by, "So, what's going to happen with Adrien after he goes back?"

Marinette frowned as she looked down at the ground, "I honestly don't know, I want things to continue to move forward like they've been, but I'm a little afraid."

"You're afraid? Of what?" Tikki didn't understand what Marinette could possibly be afraid of, this is what she had been chasing since she was fourteen years old.

Marinette quickly messaged Adrien to let him know before she would type in her mother's bakery, "Okay, It say's it's a twenty minute walk, but we could be there before 4 o'clock." She smiled as she put her phone in her purse again.

"I can't wait to have some of your parent's macaroons," Tikki licked her lips and giggled.

Marinette smiled down at Tikki and giggled along with her, "I guess you're right, Tikki, I want some Macarons too." Before Marinette could look straight she bumped into someone and the both of them where knocked over.

Marinette groaned for a moment before she looked up and saw a man sitting on his butt and holding his head. She gasped as she realized she just bumped into this man, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I just wasn't looking straight and I was kinda spacing out." She nervously laughed.

The man looked up at her and chuckled along with her, "It's okay, I was kind of spacing out too. I tend to do that quite a bit." He smiled and stood up, offering her a helping hand. "I should've been paying attention." She stared at him for a moment as she took a good look at him. He had a huge smile on his face, his hair was blonde with light blue tips, all messy and going off in different directions. His eyes looked like he put on black eyeliner on his waterline and he had two slits in his eyebrow. 

She shook her head and stood up, "Oh no, I'm okay! Seriously, it isn't no big deal. Like, I said it's my fault." 

"It's both of our faults," He laughed and looked around for a moment, "Do you know where we are? I'm trying to find somewhere to eat and I found this little bakery called 'Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' that I wanted to try out." 

Marinette smiled at the man, "It's about 20 minutes that way, I'm actually heading over there right now. How about I'll take you there and it's all on me." 

He smiled as he started to walk forward, "Alright, thank you." 

She smiled as she walked side by side, "My name's Marinette, by the way."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Of the sea?" 

She scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I guess that is the true meaning behind it."

"My name is Brett," He laughed at her and looked around Paris, "I'm not from Paris, I just recently moved here."

"Oh, really. Where are you from?" She crossed her arms.

"England, My mom and I lived there in a small apartment." He looked at her.

"Where was your father?" She looked at the sky that was starting to change colors. 

He frowned and looked down at his feet, "He left when I was little, took all of our money with him. After that, my mom had about three jobs and I would have a small job to try to bring in some money."

"I'm sorry, Brett." She frowned, sometimes she forgets that other's don't have it as good as she does. She basically got whatever she wanted handed to her for a long time in her life.

"It's okay, Everything's a lot better now for us, anyways."

"Well, that's a good thing. I'm glad."

He laughed, "My mother married this man after I graduated and he was able to help her out. He seems like he truly cares about her. I originally came to Paris because my girlfriend lives here, but truthfully she hasn't tried to connect with me since I got here and I feel basically on my own."

"Don't worry about feeling on your own, if you ever need anything message me." She handed him her phone, "Put your number in and I'll send you a message."

He smiled as he took her phone and put his number in, "I put my name as a worm."

"A worm?" She raised her eyebrow and started to laugh, "Why?"

He covered his mouth and shook his head, "I don't know it was the first thing that I thought of."

She rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her purse, "So, You said you have a girlfriend here? What's her name?"

He took out his phone and showed her a picture, "This is her, Her name's Rosia Alvirez. She's absolutely stunning, isn't she?"

Marinette gasped as she saw the gorgeous woman that was shown in front of her, "She looks like a model!"

"She wants to be a model," He sighed, "But, her father absolutely forbids it. Honestly, I kind of understand why, the show business is completely full of perverts and I wouldn't want my daughter being persuaded into doing anything nude."

Marinette frowned, she wondered if Adrien was ever being persuaded to do nude photo shoots. "I understand, I feel the same way. The boy that I'm talking to is actually a model."

"Oh, really? What's his name?"

"Adrien Agreste," She smiled at the thought of him.

Brett stared at Marinette and smiled, "You look like you've been in love with him for quite some time. Why are you guys just now talking?"

She looked around and turned right, "Adrien had to move to America and everything with his father happened, so he wanted to get away for a little while. He's actually leaving again, and I'm afraid that he won't stick around."

Brett didn't anything after that, but it didn't matter because the bakery was only five minutes away, "There it is." She smiled as she could already smell the bread her father was baking. "Nothing smells sweeter than being at home."

"Oh, you live here?" He followed after her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. My parents are the owner's." She opened the door for him and allowed him to walk in first. He walked in and looked around. 

"Marinette?" Sabine looked at her daughter and smiled, "It's so nice to see you, how've you been feeling?"

She smiled as she walked over to her mother, "I've been feeling alright. Adrien's been letting me stay at his hotel room."

Sabine raised her eyebrow as she looked at her daughter, "Agreste?"

She nodded her head, "He came back a few weeks ago for a shoot somewhere around here. Alya and Nino told him about everything, and he ended up staying until I got better."

She smiled, "Well that's good, what did you guys come here for?"

"I wanted to get some macarons, and I want to pay for this man's order. I bumped into him on the street, he was looking for his way here so I offered to pay for his meal." She smiled as she turned around and grabbed Brett. 

"Marinette, you should stop spacing out." Sabine sighed as she grabbed a box and started to fill it with macarons, "What can I get you, hun?" She gave Brett a smile as she finished boxing up Marinette's.

Brett looked at the little box Marinette was handed, "What are those?" He looked at all of the colorful macarons. 

"Oh, these are macaron's," She smiled as she took one out of her box, "They have a hard shell cookie around a crème like filling in the middle." She handed him a macaron, "Why don't you try one?"

He took the small cookie from her hand and took a bite out of it. His eyes lit up as he scarfed down the rest of the cookie, "This is so good, I think this is what I want." He smiled as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

Marinette laughed as her mother started to put more macarons in a box, "What's your name, dear?" Sabine smiled as she looked up at Brett, "I'm Sabine."

"Brett, It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her as she gave him the box of macaroons.

Sabine looked at Marinette, "I almost forgot, Luka called earlier asking if you were here. Did something happen?"

Marinette frowned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her mother. She gave her mother the money she owed for all the macarons, "I found out he was cheating on me, and when I went to go get my shit from the house him and Adrien got into a little bit of a fight."

She raised her eyebrow, "Are you and Adrien dating?"

Her face went completely red, "Mom, no. It's not like that, we're just friends." She groaned.

Sabine couldn't help the smile that formed, "Well, Let Adrien know if you are just friends, because that love mark on your neck proves otherwise."

"Love mark?" Marinette raised her eyebrow as she took out her phone and opened the camera. She aimed up it to her neck and saw what her mother was talking about. There was a decent sized hickey on her neck, "Adrien." She groaned. 

"Alright, Marinette. Here's the change I owe you." She placed the money in her hands, "Tell Adrien, I said hi and to use protection." She waved at Marinette and Brett as they left. Marinette held the door open for Brett.

He smiled as he walked outside and turned back to look at her, "Thank you so much, Marinette. I should get going though."

"Can you find your way back?" She raised her eyebrow, "It really isn't a big deal. I wouldn't mind."

He shook his head, "No, it's okay. Thank you for everything." He waved goodbye and walked the opposite direction.

She smiled as she turned back and headed back to the hotel. It was a quiet walk, and she checked in her bag to make sure that Tikki was still there. She was, but she looked like she was asleep.

It was completely dark outside now, and she felt anxious to be walking alone. She wasn't that far from the hotel so that kinda calmed her down. The last thing she would be expecting to see, is Gabriel in Adrien's hotel room. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Marinette quietly gasped as she hid outside the hotel room. She felt her herself start to tremble with fear as she heard Adrien and Gabriel talk. "I have heard that you came back for a small visit. I heard everything about your poor friend Marinette." Gabriel spoke and Marinette's eyes widened. "Did you know that the real Chat Noir has returned?" Marinette raised her eyebrow and turned around to look inside the room.

Marinette noticed that Adrien looked irritated as his father spoke to him, "Yeah, I've been visiting her in the hospital since she was recovered. Chat Noir? No, really, I didn't know."

"It's strange now, isn't it son? That when you leave to go to America, Chat Noir suddenly quits. Now, you're back and so is Chat Noir." Marinette's breath caught in her throat as she waited eagerly to hear what Adrien had to say. She knew there was no way that Adrien and Chat Noir could be the same person, they had two totally different personalities. She covered her mouth as she watched Gabriel grab Adrien by his shirt and lift him up.

Adrien glared at his father, "I don't know what the hell you think you put together, father, but you better get that stupid idea out of your head and let go of my shirt before something really bad happens to you."

Marinette closed her eyes and let her back rest against the wall. Was Adrien really Chat Noir? Is that even possible? Why would Adrien quit when she knew that Paris needed him?

"I never thought I would have to say this Adrien, you're a disgrace on the Agreste family name and your mother would be really disappointed in the man you've become."

Marinette flinched as she heard Adrien punch his father in the face, "I'm a disgrace? I didn't fucking do the shit you did, I was cleaning up your mess. Like I've been doing my entire life, you should be grateful for the shit I did to try to keep the name clean."

Marinette looked back in the room and watched Gabriel kick Adrien in the gut and grabbed ahold of his throat. Marinette quickly looked around for anything that she could use to protect Adrien, completely forgetting that she was a Miraculous holder. "You should be grate that you still had a life to live after the stunts you pulled, Adrien."

Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't know why. She ran down the hallway to see if there was anything laying on the ground that she'd be able to take out Gabriel with. Her eyes caught onto a fire extinguisher and she quickly looked at the handle. She opened the case and grabbed the extinguisher. She flinched as she heard the loud beeping from the Fire Alarms. She turned around and headed back towards her room.

"You should've never turned your back on me." Gabriel said as she ran in. Before Gabriel can say anything else she swung the fire extinguisher and bashed it into the side of Gabriel's head. She jumped as Gabriel fell completely over onto the ground. 

She dropped the fire extinguisher and ran over to Adrien, shaking him violently. "Adrien, you need to wake me. We need to go." She cried and leaned over him.

Tikki flew from her purse and looked at the scene in front of her, "Marinette?"

Marinette had tears in her eyes as she remembered her secret identity, "I'm sorry. Tikki, Spots on." She cried out and transformed into Ladybug. She picked Adrien up and carried him on her back as she quickly exited the room.

She ran down the hallway towards any opening that lead outside, knowing she wouldn't get very far if she went out the front door. She ran down the hall and noticed an opening to outside at the end of the hall. She quickly turned down the hall and kicked open the door. She jumped on the guardrail and swung her yo-yo to attach it onto something that would bring her to higher ground.

She was hoisted up onto the next building and ran towards Alya and Nino's home.

...

Alya groaned as she sat on the couch with Lila. She was still watching Criminal Minds, "Why do you like this show so much?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at the girl.

Lila raised her eyebrow as she looked at Alya, "I don't know, I guess I just have a thing about crime shows."

Alya crossed her arms and looked back at the TV, "Then, why would you become the villain? Why wouldn't become a hero? Like a police officer or something?"

Lila looked down at the ground, Alya did have a point after all. "There's two sides of the story," Lila looked back at the TV and watched as two FBI agents talked to each other about where the unsub's was.

"That doesn't make sense," Alya shook her head and took out her phone.

"There's an unsub," She pointed to the TV as the unsub was shown on the TV with a weapon on his hands and a girl screaming and begging to let her go in the background. "And there's the hero."

Alya watched the TV as one of the agents walked into the room with his gun in his hands, pointing it at the unsub, "Okay, And?"

"I've always been more fascinated by the unsub and the jobs they do, more than the agents." Lila turned to look at Alya, "If I were ever wanna do anything as a hobby, it'd be putting the people I hate the most in pain. Marinette, prime example! Marinette's a fucking naive bitch with creepy stalker issues. Ladybug, now I know she's Marinette, put me through a whole wave of humiliation."

Alya shook her head, "Marinette's not like that at all, unlike the two faced cunt you are." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

"For kidnappers, at least you feed well." She turned to look at the TV.

Alya brought out a bowl of dry cereal and gave it to Lila, "You get dry cereal for calling me a kidnapper."

"You are," Lila pointed out.

Alya felt her lip twitch but before she could say anything the front door bursted open and Ladybug ran in. "Alya, We need help."

"Lila, get your ass off the couch!" Alya ran towards Ladybug and Adrien. Lila smirked as she got off the couch and moved over to the chair that was next to it. Ladybug and Alya laid him down on the couch. "Is he still breathing?" Alya placed her hand over his mouth and felt his soft breathing against her hand. She moved down to his neck and felt for a pulse. "Okay, he's okay. What happened?" She stood up and walked over to her bathroom for a first aid kit.

"I went out for the day to see my mom and when I got home his father was standing in his hotel room talking to him. He said that he was sorry for what happened to me and then brought up Chat Noir." She stared at Alya as she walked over to Adrien, "He was suggesting that Adrien was Chat Noir."

Alya froze as she sat down, "He was suggesting that?"

"Tikki, Spots off." She looked at Alya as she detransformed. She had a feeling that Alya and Nino knew, "Alya, Did you know?"

Alya sighed as she turned around and looked at Marinette, "I did, Mari. I wanted to tell you, but you were so happy for the moment. We're not supposed to reveal our identities and we all know now. Has he even talked to you yet? He was probably going to."

"Talked to me about what?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at the unconscious blonde model.

Lila snickered and Marinette quickly looked at her, not realizing that she had been sitting there the entire time. "Haven't you heard?" She smirked, "I'm going to be Mrs. Adrien Agreste, Adrien and I are to be wed."

Alya shook her head as she looked back at Lila, "You forced him into it, Lila."

Marinette took a step back, "They're actually getting married?"

"He thinks that the only option he could do to take care of Lila, he seriously couldn't think of anything else." Alya frowned as she looked at Marinette.

Marinette started to shake her head as she felt her blood boil, "He seriously couldn't think of anything else?" She scoffed as she looked over at Tikki who had fallen asleep on Adrien's chest.

"I can think of something," She knew she'd have to wait till Tikki had enough energy.

Lila raised her eyebrow at Marinette, "What is it? Pigtails, gonna lock me up in your tiny apartment?"

"I don't know, yet." She turned around, "But, Someone I know does." She walked towards the door. "Alya, I'll be back, I have to talk to someone."

Alya raised her eyebrow and watched Marinette walk out of her apartment without another word. She looked back down at Adrien and sighed, "Looks like you're in a lot of trouble with her." She frowned and started to disinfect all the wounds he had, "What are we gonna do with your neck? You better hope you don't have a photoshoot when you get home."

...

Marinette ran through Paris as she headed towards Master Fu's house. She was slowly getting tired from all the running around she did today, but she had to see him. She didn't want Adrien to be forced to marry Lila.

She felt the tears flow down her face as she raced towards Master Fu's. She saw his apartment straight ahead and ran as fast as she could. She ran up to his door and didn't even bother knocking as she just busted through, "Master Fu!"

Master Fu jumped as he turned around and looked at Marinette, "Marinette?" He raised his eyebrow.

She tried to catch her breath as she looked at him, "We have the Peacock miraculous and the woman who was using it. Adrien was going to take her back to America with her." Her eyes widened as she was reminded of something, "Tell me Master Fu, is Adrien Chat Noir?"

Master Fu sighed, "Marinette, I can't reveal the true identities behind the Miraculous Users. As for the woman, you can hand her over to me, I can take care of her." 

Marinette frowned as she looked at Master Fu, "He's not even Chat Noir anymore."

"It's still to protect Chat Noir's identity, but it is for you to trust the feeling in your heart right now." He looked at her, "If you truly believe that Adrien could be Chat Noir, you have to learn to figure that out on your own."

Marinette stared at Master Fu, really taking in what he told her. She turned around and walked out of his apartment. She stood outside for a moment before she raced back towards Alya's. She knew that she probably won't ever be told the truth about Chat Noir, and the only person who would tell her is currently unconscious in her best friends house.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Adrien's head pounded when he started to regain consciousness, his vision was blurry and he felt like he was having a hard time breathing. He felt the bed dip a little bit and when he looked over he saw Alya sitting next to him. That's when he realized that he wasn't in a bed but on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache," Adrien's voice was raspy, "What happened?"

"Your father choked you until you were unconscious," Marinette's sweet voice set his heart at ease as he turned over to look at her. She didn't look happy, instead she looked like she was about to burst. "You and I have a lot to talk about."

"We do?" He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Alya.

"She heard your entire conversation with your father," Alya scratched the back of her head, "She also knows about your plan to take Lila back home with you."

Adrien's eyes widened as he looked back at Marinette, "Mari, listen."

"I'll listen, but first you need to answer one question." She crossed her arms and glared down at the blonde model, "Are you Chat Noir?"

He froze and felt his heart race quicken. His mouth became dry and he couldn't look her in the eye. He felt three years of guilt all come down on him in an instant, "... I was."

"You were?" She was taken by his use in past tense, "What do you mean you were? You are Chat Noir."

Adrien clenched his fist as he looked at Marinette, "I'm not Chat Noir anymore, Marinette. The only reason why you were able to see Chat at first was because I only agreed to take back the miraculous to save you." He got off the couch as he stood in front of her, "I was Chat Noir when we were younger, times have changed and I'm not anymore. Even if I wanted to be Chat Noir again, it wouldn't happen."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" She was mentally frustrated, and Adrien knew that. "I should've taken the hint after Chat Noir quit and you left to go to America."

Adrien shook his head as he walked over to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, "Marinette, I was tired of playing superhero."

"Playing superhero?" She shouted, "We saved lives, Adrien!"

Adrien slammed his fist on the table, "We didn't save lives, Marinette! We always put the city of Paris in danger every time we let Hawk Moth go! We literally let him slide from our fingers, and he was literally under us the entire time!"

"We didn't know!"

"We did! We said it once, remember? Right before my father akumatized himself!" He groaned, "Marinette, you literally almost died because of me, twice. I just wasn't meant to be Chat Noir."

"That's a bullshit excuse," Marinette had tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "You don't have a choice, Adrien, neither did I. You're Chat Noir no matter what you believe, no one else suits your miraculous better than yourself."

"We do have a choice! Marinette, you don't need to be Ladybug." His heart skipped a beat as he dreamed of a life with her in America, "You don't need to be Ladybug, you can come over to America with me."

Marinette was shocked by the words that Adrien was saying, "Who would be here to save Paris?"

"Master Fu can find other people to take our places. Alya and Nino could take over for us." He smiled as he took a step closer, "Please, Marinette."

She shook her head, "Adrien, I can't... even if you decide to ignore your faith, I don't want to. I'm meant to be Ladybug, I'm supposed to be here to save Paris, I have to."

  
"Marinette," He took another step closer to her but Marinette placed both of her arms on his chest.

"Adrien, I can't leave the fate of Paris in Alya and Nino's hands just so I can live the rest of my life with you." She frowned as she looked over at Alya, "It wouldn't be right, I'm not that kind of person."

Marinette took a deep breath as she dropped her arms from Adrien's chest and looked up from him. "Chat Noir," Adrien flinched as she called out the hero he used to be, "I always thought that you'd be my partner, and I still do see you as my partner. The day that you gave me back your miraculous," She grabbed the hand that his miraculous was on, "I didn't know what to say or do to make you change your mind." She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she slowly slid the ring off, "But now, I realize that there isn't anything that I can say or do to make you stay. You choose to ignore your faith and follow a different path, but I wish you the best."

"Marinette," He frowned as she took the ring from him.

She placed the ring in her purse and Tikki quickly grabbed a hold of it, "I'll hand this back to Master Fu, but you have a plane to catch in the next six hours."

"Six hours?" Adrien raised his eyebrow and looked at the clock that was hung on the hall, "It's already six?" He sat down on the couch and looked back up at Alya.

Alya nodded, "Marinette brought you here around twelve. You were unconscious for around six or seven hours."

Marinette looked at the bruising around his neck, "I hope you don't have a photoshoot to go to when you get back home."

Adrien raised his eyebrow as he looked at Marinette, "Why?"

Alya grabbed a hand mirror that she had in her end table and handed it to Adrien, "You got some serous bruising going on from your father."

Adrien took the mirror and looked at his neck, "Fuck me, Alex is going to kill me." 

"Try covering it with Foundation and concealer," Alya smiled and got off the couch.

Marinette sat down right beside Adrien, "Why didn't you tell me anything about Lila?" She turned her head to face the blonde model.

He didn't say anything as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I didn't get the chance to tell you." He finally said something and turned to look at her, "I didn't think about Master Fu when I agreed to it."

"It's marriage, Adrien." She looked at her hands, "Marriage isn't something to joke about."

"It was an easy way to get rid of the problem," He grabbed her hand and held it in-between his, "At least now, I don't have to go through with it."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't have allowed you to go through with it, Adrien. I don't want to see you spend the rest of your life with someone like her. She could've always found a way to come back home and teamed up with Gabriel and Hawk Moth again."

Adrien felt embarassed that he didn't think about that, "I could've always come back and taken the miraculous."

Marinette felt anger start to boil down in her, "I wouldn't have let Master Fu given you it." She rolled her eyes, "You're not Chat Noir anymore, remember? The cat miraculous is going back to the other Chat Noir tonight."

Adrien frowned, "I'm sorry, Marinette."

"No, Don't worry about it," She stood up just as Alya came back out with foundation and concealer.

She smiled as she sat infront of Adrien, "Alright lean your head back and I'll try to cover your neck."

Adrien leaned his head back, "Thanks, Alya."

"It's no problem, just don't forget me when you're famous," She laughed as she lightly started to add a greenish color on his bruising to cancel the red out. 

Nino walked in through the door and raised his eyebrow as he saw Marinette standing infront of Alya and Adrien. "What?" He looked confused as hell until he noticed the bruising around Adrien's neck, "Jesus Christ, Marinette, you didn't have to strangle Adrien over the marriage!" 

Marinette rolled her eyes, "It wasn't me, it was Adrien's father."

"Gabriel?" Nino raised his eyebrow and looked over at Adrien, "Your father came to visit you?"

"Yeah, He was suspecting that I was Chat Noir and then I swung at him, but he was a lot stronger than I was." He sighed.

Nino tensed up as he looked at Marinette, "He's not actually Chat Noir or anything."

Marinette crossed her arms as she turned to look at Adrien, "You told them to keep it a secret from me?"

Adrien smirked as he looked at Marinette, "We're supposed to keep our identities a secret, bugaboo." 

Marinette blushed as she slowly started to shake her head, "Shush."

Alya looked at Marinette, "I forgot that we still have our miraculous, do you need them back?"

Marinette shook her head, "Master Fu said you guys could keep them. Since we know that Hawk Moth has returned, along with Gabriel we'll need as many people with miraculous that we could get."

Alya nodded and Nino scratched the back of his head, "Hawk Moth is forming an army, isn't he?"

Marinette nodded and looked at the ground, "That's what we're assuming, since he already had the new Hawk Moth and Lila."

Adrien tried to ignore the conversation that was taking place. It wasn't his place to say anything, Marinette had already taken his miraculous and he didn't want to be Chat Noir. Right?

"Adrien, do you need anything from your hotel room?" Marinette looked back at him.

Adrien came back from his train of though, "Yeah, You can leave my clothes, but there's a suitcase under the bed that has all of my personal belongings."

Marinette nodded and turned to look back at Nino, "Can you come with me? Hopefully Gabriel isn't there still."

"Yeah," Nino nodded, "I'll be back, babe." He looked at Alya.

Alya looked at him and smiled, "Be safe, protect Mari." 

"More like Mari's gonna protect him," Adrien smiled as he looked at her, "She's always protecting everyone." 

Marinette didn't say anything back to him, "Tikki, Spots on." She transformed in front of them and ran out of the door with Nino.

Alya saw the look inside of Adrien's eyes as he watched her leave. Her heart fluttered as she realized what was going through Adrien's head. "Why are going back home if that's how you truly feel?" She started to dab the foundation on his neck.

"What do you mean?" Adrien's mind was still on Marinette, and how much he was going to miss her when he left. 

"Adrien, tell me." She started to smile as she watched the bruising become invisible under the make up. "Why are you going home?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Because, I have a job to do and people to visit."

"Really? Because I think you can do that over here to." She smiled, "You're all good."

He stretched his neck and looked at her, "Alya, You guys have this false hope that I actually don't want to go home and just stay here with you." He held his hands and leaned against them, "I don't even want to be here right now, I only came here because of a photoshoot and stayed to save Marinette. She's saved and the photoshoot's been over for weeks. I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed, plus I know I won't have to worry about seeing my father show up in my room."

She crossed her arms, "What about Marinette?"

"What about her?" He bit his lip as he tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach, "She's an old friend of mine and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Alya smiled, "Adrien, I'm no fool. Your avoiding eye contact with me because you know you can't lie to my face. By looking at nothing you think that you can imagine that I'm not here. You're biting your lip because you know you're lying and you know that your lying to yourself."

"Alya," He breathed out and hung his head, "Please, stop."

"Why don't you just stay?" She pleaded, "You're not alone here, I'm here, so is Nino and so is Marinette. We'd rather you than that other Chat Noir."

He covered her mouth and rested his head on his shoulder as tears started to fill his eyes, "Alya, I almost watched Marinette die right in front of me." He whispered, incase there was anyone outside of the door, "Do you remember when I had ran away from the fight to bring Marinette to safety?"

"Yes?" Alya raised her eyebrow.

"Marinette's entire body was so cold and she couldn't move," His lip quivered as he regained the memories he tried so hard to push to the back of his mind, "She was in my arms and she had told me that she was so tired and she was cold." He sobbed, "She couldn't move and she was so stiff, and the only person I could think of bringing her to was Master Fu, I don't know how she stayed alive because, I could swear that she did die."

Alya had a blank stare on her face as she learned new information that Adrien never shared. She had tears in her eyes as she thought of Marinette.

"I feel if I stay here, she'll end up dying because of me. I feel like the least I owe her is a life to live." He wrapped his arms around Alya, "It was different when I didn't know she was Ladybug, because the Ladybug I knew was strong and she wasn't weak. When I see Marinette, I see my sweet little friend who was so scared to talk to me that I swear she really hated me."

"Adrien," Alya hugged him back and cried into his shoulder, "She's never hated you."

Adrien shook his head, "I know, but I feel like she should. If it wasn't for me and my family she would've never had to expierence being Ladybug, and maybe she would've been able to live out a normal life where she could become a famous clothing designer."

"She will be," Alya laughed, "She will be a famous clothing designer and everyone will know of her name and her brand, you've done so much good for her Adrien that I don't think she would care. As for I can tell, I don't think she minds being Ladybug, the most pain I have seen on Ladybug was after you left."

Adrien took a deep breath, "Alya, I never realized that she was the girl that I was in love with until I went to america."

"Really?" Alya smiled, "She probably would be speechless if you told her that."

"She literally all I thought about when I first went over, I felt like I had to get a girlfriend just to get her out of my mind. Afterwards though, whenever I would go shopping for my girlfriend I would find clothes that would only look good on Marinette."

Alya rolled her eyes, "This is why you should stay behind."

Adrien was starting to get annoyed, "I'm sorry, Alya. I'll try to come back soon though."

Alya smiled and nodded, "You can stay here next time."

Adrien nodded, "Thank you, Alya." He leaned back in the couch and crossed his arms, "It's going to be so nice being home." He smiled as he thought about his comfortable bed. Alya didn't say anything as she stood up from the table.

Adrien watched as she walked into her bedroom and he sat on the couch, he looked at the clock and realized that he only had four hours left till he'd be leaving. He leaned his head back as he slowly grew tired again. He knew Marinette would be back soon and he could spend the last few hours with her after he wakes up.


	18. Chapter 18

**I changed the title from Kidnapped to Hiraeth! Thank you for everyone who has continued to read through the story, through all my ups and downs in it. I actually also plan on reediting it soon, so hopefully it will be more neat than it is rn!**

Adrien woke up to see Marinette cradled next to him. He slowly sat up, to make sure not to awake her. He looked over at the clock and saw that it read 10:43. "It's almost time for me to finally leave this fucking hell." He whispered as he stood up. He looked around the room and decided not to wake anyone up.

He wondered why no one woke him up to spend the rest of the time that they had with him. At the same time, he had a feeling that if they did they would spend most of their time trying to guilt trip him into staying. After that, they'd guilt trip him into staying as Chat Noir. It wasn't his responsibility to protect Paris, and it wasn't his responsibility to make everyone happy.

He heard Marinette stir slightly on the couch next to him. Fortunately enough for Adrien, she stayed asleep. He slowly walked around the room to gather all of his belongings and place them into his bag. He sat still for a moment as he looked at Marinette's bag. 

He had a weird feeling in his stomach as he stared at her bad. He knew what his stomach was telling him, but he didn't know if he was strong enough to go through her purse to look for it. He bit his lip as he looked around the room to make sure that Alya or Nino weren't peaking their head out of their bedroom. 

He took a deep breath as he walked over to it, hoping that what he was looking for was still in there. He noticed Tikki sleeping on Marinette and quietly opened her bag. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he searched through the bag for the miraculous. He saw the small black box that she must have placed it in while she was over at Master Fu's house. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that she was going to convince him to stay as Chat Noir. 

He smiled as he saw the black box sitting on the bottom of her bag and slowly took it out. He opened it to see his miraculous sitting perfectly in the box. Adrien wasn't a thief but he knew that Marinette would have given him the miraculous, but only if he stayed.

It wasn't right to take something from her, but it was something that belonged to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he placed the miraculous in his own bag and walked over to the counter with a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote on the paper a long message for everyone before he put his shoes on and his jacket.

He walked over to Marinette before he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he turned back around towards the door. He opened the door, making sure to lock it behind him. He took one last look at Marinette and frowned, "I'm sorry, Marinette." He whispered as he quietly closed the door behind him and walked down the long hallway down to the main doors.

The ride to the airport wasn't long, but he was hoping that Marinette wouldn't wake up while he was on his way. He knew that she would case him down, she was Ladybug after all. 

The taxi that he was in stopped at the front doors and Adrien got out and walked inside. It was a huge airport, but he knew where he was going. He remembered it just like the last time he was there to leave Paris. 

He looked at his phone and saw that it read 11:30, "Soon." He smiled as he walked over to the baggage checking. He gave it to the woman who was going to go through it and walked through the metal detector. 

He was given the green pass and grabbed his luggage before he walked over to the boarding area. He walked up the ramp and into the plane. His stomach started to bother him as he looked around for his seat. He smiled once he saw it and placed his luggage into the cubby that was hovering over him. 

He sat down by the window and looked out at the airport. He knew he was happy that he was finally going home, but he knew that he was going to miss everyone. He knew that once he had to come home again that they weren't going to be his friend. They were going to force him into giving back his miraculous. 

He watched as the plane filled up with all of their passengers and before he knew it the flight attendant would come out and give her speech about all the safety instructions for the plane. He buckled himself in and soon enough the plane's engines were on and they were started to ride down the runaway. He took one last look at Paris before he closed his window and his eyes. 

...

Marinette's eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up, Adrien not beside her like he was. She shot up as she looked around the room and noticed that his bag was gone. She noticed the white piece of paper on the table and ran over to it. She saw that it read all of their names and opened it. 

Alya walked out of her room and stretched her arms, "What time is it?" She mumbled as she looked around and realized that Marinette wasn't on the couch. She looked in her kitchen and saw Marinette standing there with a letter in her hands. She raised her eyebrow as she realized that there was only one person that could have written that letter and he wasn't in the same room as them, "Where's Adrien?"

"He left," Tears started to quickly fill her eyes as she finished reading the letter, then Alya saw fear in her eyes as she threw down the letter and ran towards her bag in the living room. 

"What?" Alya raised her eyebrow and picked up the letter. She saw Adrien's hand writing and started to read what was on the letter, "Alya, Nino, and Mari. I'm sorry that I didn't wake everyone up before I left. I just knew that if I did you would all convince me to stay. If you all want me to be completely honest, I didn't even want to to come back home to begin with." While Alya read the letter, Marinette dumped all the belongings out from her bag.

Nino walked out from all of the commotion and raised his eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Alya ignored him as she continued to read what was on the letter, "My manager had asked me to do a photoshoot here and I couldn't tell her no. I decided that while I was here I should stop by and say hello to everyone, but when Alya and Nino told me about Mari's disappearance I just couldn't go back home knowing that she was missing." Nino stared at Alya who had tears starting to form in her eyes, "I was willing to do anything to save Mari, and the both of you knew that. The one thing that I would have never even dreamed of becoming again, was Chat Noir. So, when you both said about your hidden identities, I knew exactly where it was going. I couldn't lie anymore, and I told you."

Marinette felt her blood start to boil as Alya read off the letter. She sat in defeat as she knew what she was looking for wasn't there. Adrien was the last person she expected, but knowing of his family history it wasn't that much of a shocker.

"After the akuma attack that happened after we went in my father's mansion, I knew what was happening. Hawk Moth is back, and so is my father. That was one more reason for why I had to find Marinette and leave as quickly as possible. Then, a miracle happened, we did find her and we saved her. Of course, we captured Mayura and we found out that she was Lila. What I'm getting at is that Marinette is saved, Lila was captured, and my job here is done. As for the three of you, you still have a job to do. I need all of you to find my father, put him back to where he belongs and save Paris from Hawk Moth." Alya started to shake her head, "As for me, I have to go back home to continue my job. I don't think that I will ever show back up in Paris again, so I wanted to say. To Alya, Thank you for giving me advice, a voice, and for covering my bruising. Thank you for keeping my identity a secret from Mari, you too Nino! Please, help Marinette defeat the job that I can't be there to help with. To Nino, Thank you for being my best friend, and letting me hang out for a bit. Thank you, for being the brains of the operation and I will forever be indebt to you." Alya wiped the tears that continued to flow down her face.

Nino bit his quivering lip as he refused to let the tears form, "That bastard."

"To Marinette, I can't even begin to thank you for all you've done for me. You were my very first friend at school, you were one of my best friends and you were always able to talk my father into letting me go to most events that were going on." Alya sobbed out, "There is more to address to this, but I want to address it to someone else. Ladybug, Just as you said, you will always be my partner. No matter what has happened and no matter how much time has passed I will always think of you as my partner. That's why, I had to take the cat miraculous with me. Because, I am your partner and the thought of someone else taking that place from me hurts me more than I can explain." Before Alya could finish reading the letter, Marinette ripped it from her hands.

She looked down at the writing and continued off where Alya was, "Call it selfish desire, but I just feel like it'd be better off in my hands. Please, don't see me in the same category as my father because I can swear on my own life that I will never use it for evil desires. It's finally time to address that just like our partnership, we weren't meant to be. I have my own path to go down, and so do you. I know I didn't get to tell you this enough, but I have learned one thing while I was in Paris. It was that I have been in love with you, this entire time. No matter who it was under the mask, I knew that I'd always love her. That's why I want to write it down, Marinette. So you can understand, that I do love you. I always have and I believe I always will. It's finally time for me to end this long ass letter, but fortunately for me, I have a plane to catch." Marinette knuckles were starting to turn white from what she was reading, "I love you, Marinette. I know right now, you don't think I do, but I do. I don't think we will ever have the opportunity to meet again, but incase we do. Until, we meet again. Adrien fucking Agreste." Marinette rips the paper to shreds and groaned as she sat down.

Alya looked up at Nino before she sits down next to her, "What are you going to say to, Master Fu."

Marinette hugs her knees and takes a deep breath, "The absolute truth and watch as he strips away my miraculous."

"I don't think Adrien would have bad intentions," Nino scratched the back of his head, "Just tell Master Fu, that Adrien's living between here and america and he was going to be back here in the next few days."

"What's he gonna do when he ends up needing to talk to Adrien?" Marinette mummbled, "Am I just gonna put a blonde wig on you and say it's Adrien."

"We could do it on someone else," Alya slightly smiles, "If Master Fu asks, I can ask Luka to assist you. I don't think he'd really mind, plus you need to get his miraculous." 

"I guess," Marinette sighs, "What's going to happen? Master Fu is going to take Tikki away from me and I'm just gonna get casted out to the street."

"We'll be here for you," Alya smiles as she wraps her arms around Marinette, "I think we could pull it off. I mean, We managed to save you within 24 hours." She laughed.

Marinette slightly smiled, feeling her anxiety settle with ease. She knew that Master Fu will eventually find out, but until then. She needed to stop Hawk Moth.

She took a deep breath as she stood up, "I'm gonna stop by my house for a bit, I got to see if my mom will let me stay there for a while."

"I don't think she'd mind," Alya smiled, "When you need to talk just message me."

Marinette nodded as she put her shoes on, knowing some fresh air would help calm her nerves. They didn't say much as they Marinette walk around to gather all of her things. "I love you, Alya." Marinette said as she hugged her friend before she put her shoes on. 

"We'll try to get a hold of Adrien," Nino smiled as he gave her a quick hug, "Just don't worry about it."

"Alright, thank you." Marinette smiled as she walked out the door, Tikki sitting in her bag. She walked down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator, "So... how much trouble would I be in if Master Fu finds out that Adrien took his miraculous back home with him?" She asked Tikki while she waited.

Tikki sighed, "I don't think Master Fu would take it out on you, but he will be very upset. More with Adrien, I believe."

"Let's hope he doesn't when I have to bring Luka with me." She groans, "Why is my life always hell!" The bell dinged for the elevator and she walked in.

Tikki slightly smiled, "If you want me to be honest, I know Adrien won't use it for bad intentions. If anyone, I feel he would use it when he needs a break from the city life."

Marinette slightly smiled as she looked down at Tikki, "I know Adrien wouldn't use it for bad intentions. You can tell that he doesn't want to grow up to be like his father. Although, I can say that I'm not really surprised that he took it. You're a product of your environment."

"I don't believe in that saying," Tikki hid down as the elevator opened, "That's saying that Adrien is going to grow up and become the third Hawk Moth."

"I didn't mean that, but I guess you're right." She sighs as she walks out of the Apartment complex. She walked towards her parent's bakery and she was thankful that it was so much closer from Alya and Nino's house.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Tikki had a sly smirk on her face, "I have a feeling that since Adrien took the miraculous, he's gonna want to come back home. The fact that he said he only took the miraculous because he was jealous of you getting another partner is a sign of him wanting to stay."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, Tikki. You'll give yourself a headache." She sighed, "I honestly just think that Adrien took it because he didn't want to let go of that side of him. I know if I was to give you up, I'm gonna have that urge to call your name or something."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, Marinette, you'll give yourself a migraine," Tikki smirked as she looked up at Marinette. Marinette rolled her eyes as she sat in silence the rest of the way to her parent's bakery.

She wasn't expecting the kid from yesterday to be there though. He was sitting at a table with her mother as she was feeding him some of her baked goods. They both turned around as they heard the bell ding. "Oh, hello, Marinette." She smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"Hey!" The kid said as he raised his hand and smiled at her, "How've you been?"

Marinette couldn't remember his name, but also realized that she shouldn't answer his question truthfully. "Oh, I've been okay. What about yourself?"

"Horrible, my girlfriend broke up with me." He started to cry into his arms, "Now, I'm stuck in Paris without any money or anyway to go home."

"Awh, I'm so sorry," She started to gently rub his back, "It's okay, you'll find someone better to take her place."

He nodded, "I know, but for now, I just wanna stuff all of your mom's delicious goods into my mouth to cover my pain." 

Marinette smiled as she looked at her mom, "Thank you for dealing with him, actually. I need to talk to you."

"In private?" She started to get up from the chair but Marinette ushered her to sit down.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you'd be able to let me stay here for a little while until I find my own apartment." She smiled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Did Adrien finally go back home?" She raised her eyebrow.

Marinette nodded, deciding to skip the fact that he left without saying a word to them and just left a lowsy letter behind. "Yeah, and I don't want to bother Alya and Nino."

"Alright, You know where your room is." She smiled and Marinette hugged her.

"Thank you, I'll be back down in a bit," She said as she walked into her house and up to her room. She noticed that her father wasn't anywhere to be seen and she wondered where he went. She opened the latch to her room and climbed up the latter.

She walked into her room and frowned as she looked around. She felt tears start to form in her eyes and she climbed into her bed. She collapsed down as she felt herself slowly start to cry.

She knew this was her own fault. She fooled herself into believing that she could change the mind of the same man that left her three years ago. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, Adrien did tell her that he wasn't staying. Only difference now, was that he was never coming back. 


	19. Chapter 19

It had been an entire month since Adrien left without saying a word. No one has heard from him since. Thankfully, Master Fu hasn't asked about Adrien nor the cat miraculous. She still felt betrayed that he left without saying a word, but she was happy that he had Plagg with him. 

She didn't have any negative feelings for Adrien, she knew that she would always love him. It was his choice to leave without saying another word, but it's her choice whether to wait for him or not. She felt as if she needed to move on, and learn to get over her childhood crush. She forgave him for everything, and even left him a drunk voicemail of her saying that it was time for her to move on.

She groaned as she rolled over and wrapped her arm around someone. She was confused as to who could have been sleeping beside her. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the boy who laid beside her. "Adrien?" She whispered and sat up as she stared at him.

The man groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at Marinette, "Who's Adrien?" Brett asked as he sat up.

She was shocked for a moment at how much Brett currently looked like Adrien. Her mouth was slightly opened as she stared at him, "An old friend of mine." She managed to mumble out.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and felt a slight headache start to form, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I kinda feel sick actually." She laid back down.

Brett got off of the couch, "That's what you get for drinking so much last night."

Alya and Nino's bedroom door opened and Nino walked into the living room. He stretched as he walked into the kitchen, "Man, where the two of you going at it last night." They heard Nino say as he opened his counters.

"What?" Marinette blushed as she looked at Brett. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was in fact naked and was walking around the room looking for his clothes. She looked down at herself and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch.

Alya walked out of the room with only a blanket over herself and engulfed Marinette, "I'm so glad to see you so active again!" She giggled as she grabbed Marinette's breast, "I haven't seen you this active since the beginning of you and Luka."

Brett had an amused look on his face as he saw how flushed Marinette was getting. He bit his lip as he looked at the ground, completely forgetting who he truly was under his facade. He knew that one day he'd have to fight Marinette, but for the moment he just wanted to ignore all signs of his true identity. He walked over to Marinette as he pulled her away from Alya and wrapped his arms around her body. 

He lightly kissed her cheek as he started to dance around with her in his arms. Alya crossed her arms and smiled, she saw the smile that crept upon Marinette's face as Brett spun her. She tried to keep the blanket on her body. She hadn't seen Marinette smile that much since she was still working with Chat Noir and Adrien was around.

Alya bit her bottom lip as she looked at the ground. Unlike Marinette, she couldn't easily forgive Adrien. She watched as Marinette broke down and cried almost every night. Not just from being played by the same boy once again, but because he risked the chance of Marinette losing her heir to become the miraculous guardian.

She was happy that Marinette met Brett, she watched the major impact that he had on Marinette. Brett smiled as he pulled Marinette into his chest as he continued to dance around humming a quiet song.

"Okay, lovebirds. Get dressed and leave my living room." Nino said as he walked over to the couch and wrapped his arm around Alya's shoulder, "I'm sick of seeing the both of you."

Marinette smirked as she raised her eyebrow, "If you're so sick of us, then why invite us over?"

Nino shrugged, "I missed you last night, but I've had enough of you between your, "Oh, Brett, Harder, uh, yeah."" He mimicked Marinette's voice. 

Her face got red as she turned to hide it in the crook of Brett's chest. He smirked at Nino, "Oh, Nino, yes, darling. Align your stick to my record." Brett had a sly smile plastered on his face.

Nino laughed, "That's so cringy. Alya does not say that."

"Okay, shut up, Nino." Alya playfully slapped Nino on his shoulder. 

Marinette gathered her clothes off the floor, "I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the bathroom. She dropped the blanket to the floor and started to redress herself. She felt like for the first time in a while, she was truly becoming happy again.

Tikki came out of her purse and gave her a sly smirk, "Seems like someone likes Brett."

Marinette slightly smirked as she picked up her shirt and held it up to her chest, "A little." She couldn't help but quietly giggle as she thought about him, "He's a super nice guy, Tikki."

Tikki was happy for Marinette, but she felt something strange about Brett from the beginning. She never told Marinette, because she wanted her to be happy and not to worry. 

Marinette grabbed her purse and Tikki flew in. She opened the door and walked back into the living room. Brett was fully clothed, but Alya was still in her blanket with Nino sitting on the couch. Brett looked over at her, and Marinette could swear that she saw Adrien in him. She shook the thought away as she walked over to them. "Are we ready?" She wrapped her arm around his waist, "Oh, Alya, Are you going to the carnival later tonight?"

Alya nodded, "I probably will head up there after I get off my shift at the make up store." She leaned her head on Nino's shoulder.

Marinette smiled, "I can't wait to go." 

Alya giggled, "It's gonna be so much fun! Let's just hope we don't run into Chloe or Sabrina." She rolled her eyes at the thought of both of them.

Marinette shook her head and turned around, "I'll see you later, Alya."

"Bye, Mari!" She waved at her and Brett as they walked out the door.

When they got outside, Marinette walked to the car and opened the passenger door. "Do you wanna come with us? I'm pretty certain that Nino is going as well." She closed her door as Brett opened his.

He sat in the driver's seat and closed the door, "Yeah, I gotta make sure that the bar doesn't need any help first, but if they're all good then yeah." He smiled as he looked at Marinette, "I'd love to go with you."

She couldn't help the smile that crawled on her face, "Yay, uh... you can just take me back to my parent's house." 

"Alright, Tom and Sabine's amazing baked goods it is," He licked his lips at the thought of Marinette's parents delicious baked goods.

She took out her phone while Brett drove down the street. When she opened one of her social media's the first post that showed on her timeline was one about a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy. She frowned as she read the title of the article, 'Adrien Agreste joins the cast of the hit US show, Dangerous Tides.' She locked her phone and looked out the window. 

Brett parked in front of her house and she smiled as she looked at him, "Thank you, Brett."

"It's no problem, Marinette," He smiled as he looked at her. She watched as his eyes traveled down to her lips and she leaned forward. She pressed her soft pink lips against Brett's. She couldn't help but smile as she kissed him. 

He smiled against her lips as he began to kiss her passionately, "I gotta go." He whispered as he pulled away from her lips.

She frowned, "Alright, I'll see you later." She got out of the car and walked into the bakery, "I'm home!" She shouted as she walked in.

Her father walked out of the kitchen with a towel in his hands, "You're spending a lot more of your free time with Mr. Bell, is there something you'd like to tell me?" He smirked as he looked at his daughter. 

She couldn't get that same dreamy smile off her face as she tried to lie to her father, "No."

Sabine laughed as she walked into the room, "Tom, leave her alone. I haven't seen Marinette this happy since she was in high school and she came home to tell us about Adrien."

"Mom," She groaned as she walked out of the bakery, "Don't even say his name." She walked up to her bedroom and crawled up to her bed. 

Tikki came out of her purse and hovered in front of her, "Adrien's name seems to keep popping up everywhere."

"Shut up," Marinette groaned as she covered her ears with her pillow.

Tikki sat on the top of the pillow, "I feel like the universe is telling you something, but I'm not sure what it is."

Marinette raised her eyebrow as she sat up and took the pillow off her head, "Tikki, what are you getting at?"

"I don't think Adrien is coming back, that's not what I'm hinting at." She raised her eyebrow as she looked at Marinette, "I feel like... we're missing something."

Marinette looked around, "We're missing the cat miraculous?"

"Not that..." She sighed, "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Marinette nodded as she walked over to her computer, "I feel like I should get some work done." She sat in her chair and turned it on. She kept thinking back on what Tikki was saying to her, but she felt the same way. There was something missing that she knew was really important.


	20. Chapter 20

Marinette and Alya smiled as they looked up at the carnival. They looked at each other as they held onto each other's hand and ran off into the fair. Nino crossed his arms and sighed as he looked over at Brett, "Ready?"

Brett smiled as he watched Marinette's smile widen, "Yeah."

They followed the both of them into the carnival. They all decided that the first ride they would go on was the twister, but unfortunately Nino had gotten violently ill on the ride. He was in the bathroom throwing up the food he had eaten early. Brett leaned against the stall as he looked away from Nino, "Are you seriously that sick from the twister?"

Nino couldn't say anything as he continued to throw up. Marinette and Alya sat outside as they waited for the both of them to return. Alya smiled as she looked over at Marinette, "You seem to be spending more time with Brett, not to mention the other night. Are you guys going out?"

Marinette smiled as she looked at her phone, "No, we haven't really talked about it just yet."

"You guys should, you'd make a perfect couple." She smiled as she looked up at the sky as the sun started to set, "Maybe it'd make Adrien jealous."

Marinette bit her lip as she didn't answer Alya. Alya looked at her and started to shake her head, "Are you seriously waiting for him still? Mari, he hasn't returned any of our calls. I don't think he's going to be returning."

She sighed, "It's not that... It's just... I originally thought I was completely over him when Luka and I started dating, but the second he showed up and saved me it was as if I was fourteen all over again."

"It's common for people to not let go of their first loves, but it's not healthy for you to continue to wait for him. What would you do if you opened your phone tomorrow and there was an announcement that Adrien was getting married?"

Marinette's heart sank, "I don't know... I'd probably cry my eyes out."

"Exactly, but you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Same goes for him, if he truly loved you and wanted to be with you, Marinette. He would've stayed, or he would've at least said to wait for him." She sighed as she remembered the letter that they had quickly burned after he left.

She nodded, "I know."

Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette, "Come on, you have a hot ass man that is obviously head over heals for you. Don't waste anymore time on some blonde haired model that is across the world."

Marinette smiled as she hugged Alya back, "Fine."

Nino and Brett walked back out and looked at the both of them. Nino raised his eyebrow as he looked at them, "Something going on?"

"No, We just had a quick talk." Alya smiled, "Are you feeling better?"

Nino nodded but Brett interrupted him before he could say anything else, "I think for right now Nino just needs to be on gentle rides."

Alya chuckled, "It seems so."

Marinette stood up and stood beside Brett, "Where do we wanna go next?"

"Why don't we go on the carousel?" He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Mari. 

Nino nodded, "Sounds... gentle."

"Is he gentle in bed, by chance?" Brett raised his eyebrow as he looked at Alya, "Nothing that he got really sick just from the twister makes me think that there's no way this man likes kinky sex."

"Brett!" Marinette gasped, "That's so rude!"

Brett laughed as Alya giggled, "I'd say so-" Nino quickly covered Alya's mouth before she could finish her sentence. 

He glared at Brett as he slowly looked over at me, "Does Brett like to be pegged? He really gives off that BDSM vibe, Mari."

"How the hell do I give off a BDSM vibe?" He looked at Nino, absolutely horrified. 

Nino smirked, thinking he was getting somewhere. He lifted his finger and pointed at the leather jacket that Brett was wearing, "You always wear leather, and make up."

It was as if Brett's vein was popping from his head, it was clear as day how aggravated Brett was. "At least, I don't only screw my girlfriend in missionary."

Alya smirked as she looked at Marinette, realizing that Brett called her his girlfriend. She couldn't tell if Marinette knew or not because her face has been bright red this entire conversation. She grabbed Nino as she started to walk away from the restrooms, "Come on."

Brett looked at Marinette and smiled, "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She smiled as she lightly gripped his hand. 

They all got on the carousel and joked as the horses slowly went up and down. Marinette reached towards Alya and they both grabbed each other's hand. They leaned back and giggled to each other. 

Next was the bumper bars, after that they tried the pirate ship, but without Nino. They took a break from the rides and started to play some of the stall games that there were. Nino was able to win Alya a little fox and a turtle. "Come on, Brett, win something for Marinette." Alya pushed him towards the booth.

He sighed as he pulled money out of his pocket and gave it to the man in front of him. He took it and gave Brett a gun with rubber bullets in it. He aimed for the cups and was able to get all three of them. The man gave Brett a big black cat with a small bell on it. 

Marinette was ordering a candy apple when Brett won her the prize. She turned around and headed towards Alya and Nino. Her eyes widened as she saw Brett talking to Alya with the giant stuffed black cat. 

Brett looked over at her and smiled, "I won this for you!" He held up the cat.

Marinette tried to fake a smile, as she looked at the cat. She looked up at Brett, "Every time I look at it, I'll think of this night." She kissed Brett on the cheek as she lied through her teeth. She knew every time she looked at the cat, she would only think of one person. 

"The carnival closes in an hour, and I wanna head towards the Ferris Wheel." Alya smiled as she looked at Nino, "What do you say? You're not afraid of heights are you?"

Nino shook his head, "I'm okay with heights."

Marinette smiled as she looked at Brett, "Come on." She grabbed his hand as she dragged him towards the Ferris Wheel. They got in the cart that was below Nino and Alya's. "I had a fun time," Brett said, glad that he was finally getting time to talk to Marinette.

She smiled as she looked up at him, "I am too."

He bit his lip as he looked at her, "Marinette, Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She felt the heat rise to her face, "What?"

He smiled as the Ferris Wheel stopped, and looked around at the city of Paris. "You are absolutely stunning, both your looks and your personality."

"Brett," She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Listen," He grabbed her hand and Marinette felt her heart drop. She knew what was about to happen, but she didn't know what she would say. "I know that you're still lingering on your ex, but I want to help you move forward."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at Brett's eyes, "Brett."

He covered her mouth, "Let me finish, or else I never will. I want to help you move forward, but I don't want to waste anymore time. Marinette, I have been in love with you since the first time we met. I will stay with you, no matter what. Even if you tell me right now, that you're still in love with him. I don't care, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Marinette smiled, "Okay." She looked up at him, "I'll be your girlfriend."

Brett couldn't contain his smile as he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him. He connected her lips in a loving kiss. 

Marinette was happy and her face was practically red. She finally was with someone who seemed like they truly loved her. Then, for some god damn reason she couldn't get Adrien Agreste out of her head. She couldn't get his god damn puns out of her mind, the way he twitched in his sleep, the way he loved, the touch of his lips.

She found herself looking off in the distance as she stayed inside Brett's arms. Wondering why he was all of a sudden on her mind.

"Sooo," Alya giggled as she wrapped her arms around Marinette, "Is it official?"

Marinette smiled as she looked over at Alya, "Yes, it is."

Alya squealed as she jumped up and down, "Finally!"

Brett looked at his phone, "Shit, I gotta get going." He turned around and gave Marinette a quick hug, "I have to go to work, but I will see you tomorrow."

Marinette raised her eyebrow, she thought that Brett had said he managed to get the night off. "Okay." He walked towards his car as everyone else walked towards Nino's. 

Marinette hopped in the back as Alya and Nino sat in the front, they turned on the radio and the first song that came on was Ribs by Lorde. Marinette and Alya started to sing the lyrics to each other. 

Before any of them knew it, something jumped in front of the car and Nino had to swerve. When Nino swerved, he lost control of the car and ran right into the electrical pole. 

The air bags went off and Alya and Nino hit them on impact. Marinette groaned as the seatbelt locked on impact and dug into her skin. Nino gasped as he turned to look at Alya and Marinette, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alya looked at Nino and then at Marinette.

"What was that?" Marinette turned around and her eyes widened, "What the hell.."

Nino looked to see what Marinette was talking about, Alya gasped as she saw what they had served from.

Outside the window stood Hawk Moth, unfortunately it wasn't the new Hawk Moth that Marinette had to experience. It was the old one, the original Hawk Moth. "What the hell."

"He's coming this way!" Marinette ducked down, "Tikki, Spots on." She transformed in front of Nino and Alya. She looked at the both of them, "You guys need to transform, but I'll distract Hawk Moth for right now." She opened the door and ran out without another word.

Hawk Moth glared at Ladybug as she came out of the car, "What do you want Hawk Moth?"

"Where is my son, Marinette?" He glared at her, "I know you know where that little bastard of a cat is."

Ladybug raised her eyebrow, "How the hell should I know? All cats don't stray to far from home. Maybe he's right under your nose." Before Hawk Moth could make a move, Ladybug ran towards him and kicked him in the jaw. She flipped over and landed on her feet as Hawk Moth groaned. 

He glared at her as he held onto his jaw, "You little bug, Marinette Dupain Cheng, we have fought this same battle before. How did it end? Didn't you flat line in the hospital because my son was too slow?"

"I'm here now, aren't I? You've been in jail for the past three years, I don't think you're any better than you were before." She felt years worth of anger start to boil in her skin. The hatred she harbored for the Agreste Family was seeping through her seems.

"You'd be surprise how much stronger prison makes you," Hawk Moth finally stood up and looked at her, "I hope you missed that little cell in the catacombs, you'll be returning there soon enough. This time, I won't hold back."

Marinette was thrown off just enough for Hawk Moth to grab her by the throat and lift her into the air. She gasped out as she grabbed a hold of her neck. Carapace and Rena Rouge quickly got out of the car. They went to attack Hawk Moth, but he was way to fast for either of them to catch up. 

Thankfully, Marinette got out of his grasp and Nino caught her. She looked at Hawk Moth, "Hawk Moth, we don't know where your god damn son is. Maybe the only reason he won't answer your calls is because he's disgusted to know who his father is."

"He's changed his number you know," Carapace looked up at him, "He's also changed his last name."

"What?" Hawk Moth grabbed a hold of Carapace, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Carapace gasped out as Hawk Moth kept hold of his grasp and slammed him into the road, "Alya screamed as she watched the back of his head split open, "Let him go!"

Hawk Moth finally let go when Carapace went unconscious. He looked over at Marinette, "You better watch your back from now on, Marinette. I'll be back, so will the other Hawk Moth. Eventually, so will Lila." He quickly ran away from the area.

Rena Rouge ran over to Carapace and started to cry. She turned around to looked at Ladybug, as she transformed back into Marinette.

Marinette took out of phone as she started to call the emergency number.

...

Marinette's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone sit down beside her. She turned over to see Brett, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Marinette whispered as she got off of Alya's shoulder, "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "They called me at work and said that you guys got into a really bad accident. They told me that Nino was in the hospital with serious wounds."

Marinette nodded, "Yeah." She stood up, knowing she needed fresh air, "I'll be right back." She walked down the wing and towards the exit door. She took a deep breath as she walked outside. She felt the tears start to form in her eyes, "Why?" She sobbed. 

She took her phone from her back pocket and Tikki flew out, "What are you doing?"

"Calling this asshole who won't get a hold of his father," She clicked his contact and waited for someone to answer the other end. Of course, no one answered. Just like every other call. This time, she called back. Still no answer, but she refused to give up.

She called his number for the fourth time, but when the line hung up she groaned. "Adrien Agreste, Answer your god damn phone! I don't care what fucking time it is there. You need to get your ass out of bed and answer, right now!" She took a deep breath, as she tried to cool down.

What she didn't know was that back in America, Adrien was standing right next to the phone. Listening to what she was saying, he had a feeling that she was probably drunk after a long night. He sighed, he always listened to what she had to say every time she called. He would never answered her phone call though, he was too ashamed.

Marinette sobbed, "You fucking asshole."

"If you don't come back to Paris and get a hold of your father before he puts all of us into a coma, I swear to god I will hate you for the rest of my god damn life! Do you hear me, Adrien? I will hate you, absolutely despise you!-" She almost hit the right nerve as Adrien reached out for the phone.

"Why am I even trying? Maybe if Hawk Moth actually kidnaps me again like last time, you'll come back. I could spend those few days with you goofing off in hotel rooms. Getting trapped in your web as you continued to feed me lies and tell me sweet nothings. You know, Adrien, I met someone new and I can actually say that something good came out from you leaving. I just hope you know that when you want me again, I won't run into your arms like last time. I'll never even bat an eye for you." She decided to end the call before she left a really long message.

Tikki floated in front of her, "Do you think he'll listen to it?"

"No," Marinette said as she placed her phone in her pocket, "He's never listened to anything I said when we were together, why would he listen to a silly little voice message." 

Brett slammed the door open and Tikki quickly flew into her bag, "Marinette!" Brett grabbed her. She was shocked as he pulled her into a hug, "What?"

"Has the nurse talked to you yet about your results on your chart?" He quickly grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

She shook her head, slightly nervous. "Why?"

He took a deep breath, "You know you're pregnant, right?"

She stood there silent at what Brett just told her. It had to be a joke, Marinette searched all over his face for the joke, "It's a joke, right?"

Brett slowly shook his head, "No, it's not."

Marinette felt tears in her eyes, knowing for a fact that this baby was most likely Adrien's. There was a slight slight change that it Brett's, but not as high of a chance of it being Adrien's. "I'm pregnant?"


	21. Chapter 21

They had spent the entire night at the hospital, waiting for a sign that Nino would wake up. Marinette only left that one voicemail on Adrien's phone. She never called back to tell him that there was a possibility that he was going to be a father. She hasn't said anything to Alya about it, but only because she didn't want to make this situation about her. Because it wasn't.

It was about Adrien, and the fact that he couldn't answer anyone's calls.

Alya groaned as she pulled her phone out, only to call an empty number. "Adrien, I swear to god you better get on a flight down here! Nino is in a coma because you can't put your father on a leash!" 

"fourty-six," Brett whispered, "Mari, I think we should get going. I need to go home and sleep, and so do you." He stood up and looked at Alya, "Do you want me to drop you off at home?"

Alya shook her head, "I want to stay with Nino as much as I can."

Brett nodded and turned to look at Marinette, he smiled as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the room. She waved to Alya as she walked out of the room with Brett.

He didn't say anything on the way down the elevator, he actually didn't say anything until he got to his car. "Do you want to come over my house or do you just want me to take you home?"

She got in the passenger seat, "Just take me back to my house. We can talk about things later, for right now I just wanna sleep."

"Okay," He smiled as he started his car, he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Marinette leaned her head against the window.

The ride to her house was short and quiet, Marinette didn't want to talk about anything and Brett didn't want to bother her.

She gave him a quick kiss before she got out of the car and walked into her house. Marinette walked up to her room and closed her door. Tikki floated out of her bag and looked at Marinette. She didn't say anything as she watched Marinette finally breakdown.

She fell to the floor with tears in her eyes. She hugged her knees and silently started to cry, "Marinette." Tikki sat on her shoulder and did her best to try to comfort her.

Marinette thought about what Tikki had said to her a few nights ago, "I realized what was missing."

"Huh?" Tikki tilted her head.

"My periods been late, and I didn't even realize." She sighed, "There's no way in hell that the baby is Brett's or Luka's."

"You think it's Adriens?" Marinette sighed as she nodded, knowing that it was most likely going to be his. She knew the consequences of going at it like rabbits with no protection after being home for two days was gonna have it's big effects.

At the time she didn't care, she was just caught up in her childhood fantasy. She sighed as she stood up, "I think I'm just gonna call him one more time."

"Marinette, I don't think that's a good idea." Tikki flew off of Marinette's shoulder and followed her as she walked out onto her balcony. 

Marinette knew it was a bad idea, she was gonna get hurt after he refused to pick up the phone, "I know, but I just need to." Marinette opened her phone and clicked on Adrien's contact. She looked at Tikki to see if she had anything else she wanted to say. She said nothing at all.

Marinette clicked call and she sat on the other line, waiting for someone to pick up. She took a deep breath as the last ring went through and she was expecting to go to voice call. Until she heard the other line pick up, "Hello?" It was a woman.

Marinette's eyes widened as she heard the other woman, "U-Uh, Hi." She was caught of guard by the feminine voice, "Is Adrien Agreste around?"

The woman was silent, "Um, yeah... Let me go find him. Who is this?"

Marinette thought about it for a moment and knew that Adrien would tell her to say he was busy if she said it was Marinette, "My name is Madison Docks, I'm from his local Doctor's office."

"Alright, one moment." She heard the phone being set down on the surface as the woman walked away.

Alex walked into Adrien's bedroom, "Adrien, there is a woman on the phone. She says she's from your local doctor's office."

Adrien raised his eyebrow, "Okay." He stood up and walked out of his bedroom and towards where his phone usually was. He picked the phone up from the counter and brought the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

Marinette's heart sank as she heard Adrien's voice, until she remembered everything that has happened. "Adrien Agreste?"

He knew the voice on the other end of the call, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Marinette?"

She took a deep breath, "Have you listened to any of our voice calls? Nino's in a god damn coma because of your father, and once again your father is after me. I don't care what you do, but you need to bring back that damn miraculous and help us put your father in prison."

Adrien was silent on the other line, all Marinette heard was a groan.

"He caused us to get into a car accident," She sighed as Tikki floated in front of her, "Listen, I need to tell you something, very important."

"What is it?" Adrien felt tears come to his eyes as he hung his head. 

She reached her arm out to Tikki, "While I was at the hospital, the doctors came up to my boyfriend when I called you last night and they gave him my medical records. He read on it that I was pregnant."

"Congratulations," Adrien's voice cracked, "I'm very happy for you and him."

She slammed her fist on the rail, "Adrien, I know it isn't his and we won't be able to find out until the baby is born, but I think it's yours."

Adrien was silent, knowing damn well that was a possibility. The thought of going back to Paris made him sick to his stomach, "Marinette." He took a deep breath and thought about how much of a fuck up he was.

She took a deep breath, "Listen, I really could care less if you wanna taken actions for your responsibilities. But for right now, how about you get your ass back here and help us take down your father like you should've before you left."

Adrien sighed and got off the couch, he walked towards his indoor bar and looked at Alex. She had a glass of whiskey to her lips as she slowly turned to look at him, "Adrien?"

"Cancel all plans you have for me for the next few months," He stared at Alex.

She spit the alcohol from her mouth, "What?! Are you crazy?! You have so many photoshoots and god damn movie interviews!! Come on, Adrien, you can't do this to your favorite manager!!"  
  


Marinette flinched as she heard the woman screaming on the other side of the phone, she felt slightly at ease now knowing that she was just his manager.

"Come on, Alex! You know I'm just gonna leave whether you like it or not!" He whined, like the little kitty he was.

"No, Adrien! You need to stay here, you know I will actually tie you to your bed." She turned back around and Adrien smirked as he ran out of the room and locked himself into his bedroom.

Adrien brought the phone to his ear, "I'm gonna start packing but I should be there before tomorrow night."

"Alright," Marinette didn't realize that she started to smile, "I'll be waiting for you."

Adrien took a deep breath, "I just want to say, that if you guys even mention anything about me staying there this time, I won't hesitate to get on the quickest flight home." 

"Alright, we won't convince you to stay." She looked at Tikki, who silently shook her head.

"See ya," Adrien hung up the phone and Marinette sat there with a smile on her face. She realized that she was thinking only of Adrien and lightly shook her head. 

She looked at Tikki, "I think it's time for the nap that I came home for." She stood up and turned around to go walk back into her room. It didn't take long to slowly drift off to sleep. 


	22. Chapter 22

Felix sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he was starting to get bothered by constantly lying to Marinette. He knew he'd be lying if he said he got a little attached to her, and knew that he would probably never tell her about this side of him. "Felix," He heard his uncle's voice from behind him and he turned around.

Gabriel was standing there, staring down at him. He stood up and crossed his arms in front of him, "Hello, Uncle."

Gabriel nodded his head as he walked over to the window, "How has your relationships with Marinette and her friends been?"

Felix clenched his fist, "All is going just as planned."

Gabriel didn't look over at Felix, "Have you found out anything else on Adrien's whereabouts?"

"No, I haven't." Felix turned to look at his Uncle, "Have you found out where Lila is?"

Gabriel slowly shook his head, "I'm assuming that before Adrien left, that he payed a visit to the Master Guardian and she is with him at the moment."

Felix nodded, "Well, Until next time, Uncle."

"Just a moment now, Felix." Gabriel stopped him before he left his bedroom, "There is a little rumor that I have been hearing recently."

Felix tensed under Gabriel's touch as he looked up at him, "What could be the possible rumor?"

He heard a set of footsteps walking into his bedroom and Gabriel turned to smile to see who was standing there, "This fine young gentleman, went out of his way to find out where I was hiding. Better than Chat Noir and the rest of those buffoons, might I say. He has told me that he is the holder of the snake miraculous, and he's a formal lover of our favorite little bug. He told me that he heard that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was starting to date a certain new kid in Paris named Brett Bell."

Felix glared at the man that was standing in the door way, the cocky smile on his face made his blood boil. Luka was lucky that Felix was always two steps ahead of him, "That is true, Uncle."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow as he looked at Felix, "Is that so?"

"Yes, but he had it mixed up. I am only engaged romantically with her, because you told me to do possibly anything to get close to her. I am satisfying my own needs by sleeping with her and I'm satisfying your needs by being close enough that she'll vent her frustrations to me." Felix smirked as he lied through his own teeth and looked at his Uncle before he turned to look at Luka, "Do your correct research."

Without another word Felix walked out of his bedroom and down to his living room. He was starting to get tired of keeping the truth from Marinette. She deserved to know the truth, even if that meant that he would lose her. He grabbed his shoes and his coat as he walked outside, he didn't know when he would tell her but he planned on telling her soon.

She was pregnant now and he felt as if there shouldn't be anymore secrets between them. He bit his lip as he walked over to his car. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, "Fuck." He whispered as he gripped the steering wheel.

She already knew to stay cautious now that Gabriel was planning on kidnapping her again. She just didn't know that her ex-boyfriend was now working for him as well. He never got to hear about whatever happened with them, but apparently it went south real fast.

He started his car as he pulled his phone out and dialed Marinette's number. He drove away from his apartment and towards her house. She wasn't answering her phone and he felt panic start to set in.

He knew that Gabriel would have taken Marinette before he would confront him. He was just hoping that he didn't, "Marinette, Answer your god damn phone." He tried to call her again, which was an unsuccessful attempt.

He was hoping that there weren't any cops around, because he knew he would get pulled over and probably sent to jail with how fast he was speeding. He didn't care about it though, Marinette was probably in danger and he needed to get to her as fast as he can.

Marinette groaned as she heard her phone continuously ring, "What the hell?" She groaned as she sat up and looked around for her phone. It was sitting on the end of her bed, displaying Brett's caller ID. 

She picked up her phone and answered the call, "Hello?" Her voice sounded irritated as she brought the phone to her ear.

 _"Mari, Are you okay?"_ He sounded worried and she could hear the cars passing by in the background.

"Yes? Why?" She raised her eyebrow as she got out of bed. She turned to look out the window and noticed that it was still dark outside. Tikki looked over at her as she climbed down her bed.

 _"Listen, I'm almost at your house. I'll explain everything to you in a bit, but I have a feeling Gabriel is searching for you and Luka is with him now."_ Marinette's eyes widened as she heard him say that, but she can't recall if she's ever told him about Gabriel or her kidnapping. 

Although, she wouldn't be surprised if she did. She was spilling her secret identity left and right it seems. She just had a bad feeling in her gut and she couldn't help but bit her quivering lip, "Brett, How did you know that?"

 _"Marinette, I promise you I will answer that. For right now, I need you to gather all your belongings and meet me outside."_ She quickly turned around and started to pack some of her clothes and her essentials.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she ran around her room. 

_"I'm not sure yet, because I don't wanna risk you coming to my house nor Alya and Nino's."_ Marinette watched as his car pulled up to the front of her house, _"I'm here, just come out when you're finished packing."_

"Okay," She hung the phone up. She looked around her room to see if there was anything else that she had to pack. She had gotten everything and now she had to go explain to her parents that she was going to be staying with Brett for a little while.

She wondered if they would still be awake, "What time even is it?" She turned around as she picked up her phone. "Great, it's 3 in the morning." She took a deep breath as she picked up her bag and purse. 

She walked down the ladder with Tikki following behind her. Tikki didn't have anything to say, but neither did Marinette. She walked into her parents bakery and Tikki hid in her purse. "Hey, Why are you guy's still up?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

Her mother turned around and looked at Marinette, "Oh, I just thought that it would be really helpful to bake a little longer. Your father is going to have a busy day tomorrow." She looked at Marinette's bag, "Are you going over Alya's?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, she asked me if I could help clean up the house while Nino was in the hospital."

Her mother nodded her head, "Alright, Tell her that I told her that I hope Nino get's better soon and that if she ever needs anything just to call me."

Marinette smiled to her mother, "Alright. Thank you," She leaned in as she gave her mother a hug. "I love you."

Her mother smiled as she wrapped her arms around Marinette, "I love you too, dear. Be careful!" She winked as she turned around and started to remove the bread from the baking pan it was in. "Tell Brett that I said hello as well."

Marinette nodded her head as she turned around and walked out of her parent's bakery. Brett was standing in front of his car with his arms crossed. He looked extremely nervous and Marinette couldn't help but let her anxiety take over. He opened the passenger side door for her and she slowly crawled into his car. He closed the door without a word and walked over to the driver's side door. He sat down and closed the door before he put the car in drive.

As Brett drove away from the Bakery, Marinette couldn't handle the tension that was in the car. "How do you know about Hawk Moth and what's going on?" She turned to look at him, she wished she was able to see right through him. 

He didn't look at her as she asked him the question. He kept his eyes on the road and clenched his fist around the steering wheel. He couldn't keep his secret a secret much longer, "Before, I tell you this. I want you to know that I have no intention to take you to Gabriel."

Marinette's heart sank as she realized that Brett was working for Gabriel and Hawk Moth, "You're working for them?" She felt her blood start to boil as she stared at him.

He nodded his head, "My real name is Felix Graham De Vanily, I am Gabriel's nephew."

Marinette's eyes widened as she stared at him. She felt her heart break as she realized that she was dating Adrien's cousin. That explained why he looked so much like Adrien, "You're Adrien's cousin."

He nodded his head, "I am also the heir to the Moth Miraculous, technically, I am the Hawk Moth that helped kidnap you, originally."

Marinette felt her hand start to shake as she remembered sitting in that cold dark wet room. She bit her lip as she turned to look away from him, "So, I'm assuming you only got close to me to help Gabriel out."

Felix nodded his head, "I can't lie to you, but that was originally the plan. Get as close to you as possible and then take your miraculous."

Marinette looked down at her lap, "Of course, I should've saw this coming. Then, what's the point of telling me all of this if you're still working for him."

He looked over at her, "I'm hoping you'll let me help you." 

Marinette stared at him in disbelief, "Felix, I don't think so. You just told me you work for Gabriel, how do I know that you won't run back to him and tell him where I am located?"

"Marinette," He took a deep breath as he looked at her for the first time since they got in the car, "I will allow you to tie me down in a cold empty room and beat the shit out of me, if that means you'll allow me to help you. Hawk Moth needs to be taken down and you're already short of three men."

Marinette knew he wasn't lying about being short of three men. He didn't know that Adrien was returning, but on the other hand Nino was unconscious in the hospital and Luka's now the enemy. So far, it's just her and Alya, "Fine." She turned to look at him, "I'll allow you to help us, I won't be giving you a miraculous and you'll be watched by someone 24/7."

"Alright, understandable." He nodded his head, "I'm just gonna go to the hospital and we can sit there with Alya and wait for Nino to wake up."

"Alright, we're gonna need to stop at the airport some time today." She picked up her phone to see what time it was now, 5:30. 

"Why?" He raised his eyebrow as he glanced at her.

"I was able to get a hold of Adrien, and I told him about everything that has happened over the past month." She looked down at her hands, "He basically left after that, but we need to make sure no one mentions him staying because he said he'd leave that second." 

Felix raised his eyebrow, "Why? That sounds strange."

Marinette had a feeling that it had something to do with that letter that Adrien had wrote for her, "I don't know."

The rest of the drive to the hospital was sat in silence. Marinette didn't realize it, but she had her hand over her stomach and her mind wondered to Adrien. She wasn't sure if she should be glad to see him again, or to punch him in the face and take back the miraculous. 

She'd be lying if she said that she was over him, because truthfully she wasn't. He was still the only person to occupy her mind. She'd see his face in crowds of people, she would hear his voice when someone would call out to her. She knew she was completely and utterly in love with Adrien Agreste, she just shouldn't be.

He's showed multiple times that he had no interest in his, he's only ever used her for her own desired pleasure. 

She didn't realize that as she thought about Adrien, Felix would have already pulled into a parking spot at the hospital. He shut the car off as he turned to look over at Marinette. She looked like she was in a trans as she stared off into space. "Marinette?" He raised his eyebrow as he called out to her, she didn't look at him until he moved his hand in front of her face.

Marinette flinched and turned to look at Felix, "What?"

Felix squinted his eyes as he looked at her, "Are you okay? You seem tired." He unplugged his seat belt and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Marinette blinked for a moment as she looked around, not completely sure of where she was. She noticed the hospital sign that lit up behind them, "Oh, uh... Yeah, I'm a little tired. I was only able to sleep a few hours."

"I'm sorry," He cracked a small smile, "Come on, let's go give Alya some company." He opened the door and Marinette copied him. She followed him trail as they walked over to the elevator and went to Nino's floor. 

She stared at the back of his head and frowned. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand over it. She knew she was going to struggle to be a single mother but so far her options of the father was either a deranged man who had previously kidnapped her and lied to her face or the love of her life who abandoned her and stole the one miraculous that would risk her heir to the miraculous guardian. 

Marinette smiled as she saw Nino sitting straight up with food in front of him, "You're finally awake!" She smiled as she walked into the room. Alya looked over at her and smiled, "Hey. He just woke up about half an hour ago."

Nino smiled as he looked over at Mari, "Hey."

Marinette sat down next to Alya and Felix sat down next to Nino. Alya looked at the both of them as if she could feel the tension between them, "Is there something wrong?"

Marinette nodded, "Felix, close the door."

Alya raised her eyebrow, "Felix?" She looked over at him as he stood up and closed the door behind him.

Marinette bit her lip as she leaned back in her seat, "Meet the heir to the moth miraculous, Felix Graham De Vanily. Also known as the new Hawk Moth."


End file.
